The Key of Miracles
by Human Soul
Summary: Davis and V-mon thought that after winning against MaloMystimon, peace was finally established in both the Digital and Real World, but a new threat is consuming everything on its path and won't stop until it has subdued evrything! Now is up to the Duo of Miracles to stop this new enemy... without the others DigiDestined...
1. The Dream and the Shadows

**Hello, everyone! Human Soul here with another story! This time I really don't have anything to say, except thank God of the Challenge for the challenge (no intentionally pun)...**

 **This started was a Challenge from GoC, but now it is a story that I hope you all will like**

 **Btw, The story happens after BelialVemdemon\MaloMystimon**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **1º Chapter of The Key of Miracles: The Dream and the Shadows**

Darkness

That was the only thing around him as far as he can tell

It was so dark that he couldn't tell if he was falling or floating, he couldn't feel the air… as if it wasn't there, but he was breathing… as far as he can tell, he was…

"Again here?..." A male voice spoke suddenly and the darkness started to… move, revealing an auburn haired boy wearing goggles, a jacket with a flaming drawing, yellow gloves, shorts and an orange shoes

This boy is Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the leader of the second generation DigiDestined, inheritor of Courage and Friendship, and child of Miracles together with his partner, V-Mon

But right now, he has no idea of where he is, nor what is this… place…

"I have been here a lot lately…" Davis stated to himself "Ever since I started to have those weird thoughts…" He said looking around, but it seemed like he was looking right at the darkness "Ever since the fight with MaloMystimon, I have been asking myself… what is the true essence of the darkness?..." He aked to no one, before looking at the darkness as if there was someone there

"I'm not afraid at the dark… it by itself is just as harmful as the light…" He explained as if the darkness itself asked him why he is so calm in a place where he can't see his own hand before his eyes

" **So you understand the truth"** A female voice suddenly stated, catching Davis off guard

" _This voice? It has never appeared before…_ " He thought then after a moment to recover from his shock, he asked "Who are you?"

Silence

"You're still here?..." He called the voice

Silence

"And here I was thinking I could get some answers…" Davis sighed

" **And you will… but not now"** The female voice returned, and the child of miracles was ready to answer this time, however something that seemed impossible happened

The world of darkness started to shake around Davis

"W-what is happening!?" He asked panicking as it looked like the world was failing apart

" **All I can tell you is: be ready, for the adventure of your life is about to begin…"** The voice warned **"It will begin when you are ready to open the door…"**

Davis tried to speak, but his voice just was coming out of his month

" _Door? Which 'door' was she talking about?_ "

And then… again the silence…

.

.

.

"DAISUKE!" The loud crash sound of a boy landing head first on the floor could be heard after a voice, a little high pitched screamed the name of said boy

"What Door?!" Daisuke screamed while getting up and looking around frantically, then he realized that he was inside his bedroom and the only other alive being beside him was Chibimon, who was looking at him with a confused expression

"Davis, what 'door' are you talking about?" The In-training Digimon asked

"Hum? Chibimon?" Davis noted "Then it was just a dream… right?" He asked no one in particular

"Davis?" Chibimon insisted, worried for his partner "Are you okay?"

Davis looked to Chibimon's worried eyes and couldn't bear let his best friend sad "No need to worry, Chibimon!" He said while sending a thumbs up to the little digimon "It was just a really weird dream, that's all!" He assured, l but the last part caught Chibimon's attention

"Weird dream?" He started "What was it like, Davis?" He asked

"Well…" Davis stopped to thought a little about the answer "It's strange, but… the dream itself is just darkness" He said honestly

"Darkness?" The blue dragon asked "Like that other dream?"

"Yeah, in this dream it was so dark that I couldn't even tell if I was floating or failing, neither see my hand right in front of my eyes" He explained "If I ever put them in front of my eyes, that's it…" He playfully pounded, making Chibimon laugh a little

After a few seconds, the blue and white dragon decided to ask another question

"But, was there anything else this time?" Was his question "You woke screaming something about a 'door'"

"… Yes…" Davis answered after thinking a little "It felt like I was staring at the darkness itself, but I wasn't afraid of it, I said something like 'I'm not afraid of the darkness by itself, but what can be inside of it', then out of the blue a voice told me that I understand the truth and that the adventure of my life will start when I'm ready to open some kind of door" Davis told his partner

"Humm…" Chimimon seemed to by thinking, as he put his hand on his chin

After a few moments of waiting, Davis decided to ask

"You think this could mean something, Chibimon?"

Said Digimon just looked at his partner and responded "To be honest… I have no idea…" He responded while scratching the back of his head

Davis just sweat drooped by this

"Well, anyway let's get ready for school, no? Wouldn't want to miss the last day before holidays" He stated, to which Chibimon agreed

Minutes later, Davis was ready for school, so both he and Chibimon went to the kitchen so Davis could make breakfast for both of them since Davis's parents and sister weren't in their house right now. After they eat, the duo took the way to school, all while they couldn't stop thinking about the dream

* * *

After some minutes they arrived at their school, Davis and Chibimon went right to his classroom, but both couldn't heard a thing about what the teachers were saying, because, no matter how much they tried to, they couldn't stop thinking about the dream and, for Davis, the definition of Light and Darkness…

" _Maybe… people and digimon alike are just so afraid of the dark… that they forgot that too much light can blind…_ " Davis pounded it for a moment, then sighed and sweat drooped " _Here I go again with the weird thought…_ " But Davis put a serious face before finishing his thought " _Even so… I won't deny that it made sense, no matter how you look at it…_ "

Davis continued to think about his dream until the bell for lunch ringed

"Oh, Chibimon time for lun…ch…" Davis trailed off when he looked at the window and sees something unbelievable

"No… way…" He breathed, worrying Chibimon

"Daisuse! What is wrong?"

Davis pointed to the window, making his digimon look at the same place as him. His reaction was the same as the Diginestied

"What… the…" The blue dragon couldn't even finish

The duo were looking to the empty playground of the school…

The place where the shadows were moving!

"What is happening!?" They shouted, drawing attention from everyone to them, including the attention of TK and Hikari, who went to them

"What was that about, Davis?!" Tk asked, trying, together with Hikari, to find anything that could be the cause of Davis and Chibimon's outburst

But there was nothing there…

"How… did it… disappeared, Davis?" Chibimon asked

"I… don't know, Chibimon…"

Hikari and Tk looked at the duo with confused expression "What are you talking about?" She asked

The duo looked at her, surprised "You didn't see it, Hikari-chan?" Davis asked

"I didn't see what?"

Chibimon decided to answer "Shadows! Shadows moving by its own!" He shouted

"Exactly!" Davis agreed with his partner before looking to his crush "How didn't you see it?"

She shrugged "Maybe because there is nothing?" She asked, and the duo of miracles could have swear there was a bit of sarcasm in her voice

"You must be seeing thing" Tk agreed

"But, we saw it!" Davis assured

"You _think_ you saw it!" Tk cut him off, before both him and Hikari walked off, leaving Davis and Chibimon alone in the empty classroom

"… That was a little cruel of them…" Chibimon said quietly, not wanting to bear the silence

"…" But Davis didn't know what to think about what just happened, so he decided to do the best thing for now "I'm hungry and I bet you are too, right Chibimon?"

Said digimon took the hint "I am, Daisuke! What is there for me today!?" The digimon playfully asked, making Davis laugh a little

"Well, today you will be eating…" He started telling his partner while dramatically opening his bag to reveal "Chocolate!"

Chibimon eyes widen and became stars and his mouth watered "Daisuke Motomiya! I love you!" He shouted while jumping to his favorite candy

"Ha!" Davis laughed, watching his digimon literally dig his food "You are only saying it because of the chocolate!" He faked that he was hurt by his own comment

After a funny and unfortunately fast break, the class started again, but this time, Davis and Chibimon were thinking about the shadows

"Hey, Chibimon…"Davis whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear

"Yes?" He whispered back

"Did you notice that the shadows looked like it was trying to turn, or at least shape, itself into a body?"

"Yeah… It had a little body…" Chibimon started the description

"With two crushed like antennas…" Davis continued

"And yellow eyes!" The duo finished together

Davis looked at Chibimon's eyes with a serious expression "We need to tell the other!"

"Chibimon nodded "Right after class!" Davis agreed, so both waiting impatiently for class to end

Finally, the bell rang, signalizing the end of class. Davis and Chibimon didn't even hear the teacher, they just run straight to the computer room

After they arrived there, they impatiently waited for the other DigiDestined to come

" _Hurry, hurry…_ " They repeating it in their mind like a mandra

They need to go to the Digital World now!

* * *

 **That's what I call a trip! The Digital World was awesome, I met all kinds of awesome digimons like Agumon, Gabumon, Kamemon, Shoutmon, Veemon, Stingmon, Fangmon and so much more! I can't wait to get a partner! Oh, and I even met Davis, hard to believe, right?**

 **Well, this story will have action and the first enemy will be revealed!**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Human Soul, out**


	2. The Darkness is here

**Hello, folks! Here I am together with a new chapter of 'The kay of Miracles'! Now is time for action and battles! The real story starts here and now! So get ready for Digimon!**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **2º Chapter: The Darkness is here...**

In the computer room of the Odaiba's school, Davis and Chibimon were impatiently waiting for the other DigiDestined to arrive, as Davis was pacing back and forth with Chibimon on his head

"Where are they?!" They keep asking each other

"Today's the last day of school and we've been planning this trip the whole week" Chibimon stated

"And they told us to not be late, just so they could be? Give me a break, will ya?" Davis complained and the two would have continued, but they heard footsteps coming their way "Finally!" They both said while Davis went to the door, but the sound of voices talking caught their attention

The voices were from the other members of their team: Cody Hida and Upamon, Yolei Inoue and Purumon, Ken Ichilouji and Wormmon, Hikari Kamiya and Tailmon, TK and Patamon

"You all won't believe what Davis and Chibimon talked with us on the lunch" That was Hikari

"Something idiot or did he try to impress you again?" Yolei asked sarcastically, as they stop a few feet away from the door, like they knew Davis and Chibimon were there and wanted them to listen

"This time was something idiot" TK responded "They were affirming that the _shadows moving_ by themselvesat the playground!" He told them as they share a laugh that broken Davis and Chibimon's hearts, but they refused to cry there

"Really? Shadows moving alone? I think they're losing it!" Yolei said while acting like an idiot and pointing to her shadow "Look, look! They were right! This shadow is moving by itself and it is coping my moves!" Again everyone laughed it off

"I must admit: they sometimes say meaningless and senseless thing, but this! I wasn't expecting them to be this…" Cody tried to finished, but Yolei beat him to it

"Stupid?" It may be a question, but she made it sounded like a statement "Let's face it, he is stupid!"

"Sometimes I wonder why Tai choose him to be the leader"

"He saved me and was the only one that could Armor Digivolve his Digimon when it happened" Hikari exclaimed "There is no other possible way he would be made leader" The others agreed with her, much to the shock of the Duo of Miracles

Davis and Chibimon couldn't hold their tears anymore, as they were failing freely from their eyes. Neither of them wanted to believe what they saw and heard, but they couldn't deny that it in did happened, and it break they heart the more they heard they suppose 'friends', talking like that about them

Soon, they couldn't bear it any longer. Chibimon moved on Davis head, who knew what the little digimon wanted and was already in front of the computer

He took his D-3 out of his pocket and pointed its screen to the computer's screen

"Digital gate…" He started quietly as the computer's screen suddenly fired to life and the portal came to view "Open…" He finished as both human and digimon partners went to the Digital World

They didn't know to where, as they didn't set a destination, but neither they care…

They needed to be alone… as their hearts are now broken

* * *

An old styled TV turned on by itself in the middle of a forest. Out of it came Davis and a little dinosaur like digimon. It has blue body with an with belly and white lower jaw with a little horn where was suppose to be his nose, it too had red eyes, with two yellow mark bellow the eyes and a yellow 'V' in the middle of its forehead. This is V-mon, the next digivolution, or the 'Rookie' form, of Chibimon

The duo looked around and found out they were at the forest where the cave of the Digi-egg of Courage was found

The place where the partnership of Davis and V-mon started

Both smiled a little at the memory, allowing themselves to forget, for at least a moment, the painful things they 'friends' told about them

"Hey, V-mon"

"Yeah, Davis?"

"Wanna go inside?" He smiled at his digimon, already knowing the answer

"You bet" Was the expect answer the digimon gave to his human, smiling too

The two went to the cave, remembering how it all started, but Davis had a question he needed to ask

"V-mon?" He called his partner

"What?" He asked, curiously

"Do you know why and how there is some many Numemons inside of that vent machine?"

"…" The blue dino thought a little, but in the end he gave off a defeated sigh "No, I have no idea"

Davis sighed too, but didn't blame his friend for something that he didn't know "Okay, dude, I was just curious, but no need to overdo it, got it?"

The blue digimon looked at his partner and smiled while nodding "Hai!" He responded as they finally reached the end of the tunnel and they found themselves at the structure of the Digi-egg of Courage once resided. It had wreckage all over the floor and a big hole in the ceiling. All of it caused by the controlled Monochromon

"Sometimes I wonder where the guy is" V-mon stated suddenly, making Davis look at him

"Yeah, after you-" V-mon interrupted him "'We'!" The digimon correct, making Davis look at his partner's seriously expression, he really won't let Davis belittle never again. The boy smile at his best friend "Right, after we saved him from the Dark Ring, we've never seen him since" He finished

"But I'm sure he is alright!" V-mon exclaimed, but didn't receive a reply "Davis?" He said, looking to his best friend, then he noted the surprised look on the human "Davis, what is wrong?!"

"They're here…" Was the response given off and, before V-mon could ask what he meant, he pointed to a place in front of them, making the blue dragon look at the same place. His reaction was the same as Davis'

The shadows made out of the sun's light hitting the stones were… getting away from the stones

The shadows inside the cave were moving by itself! Just like the ones at the school's playground!

Davis and V-mon reacted fast

"V-mon, let's go!" He shouted, taking out his Digivice and D-Terminal

"I'm ready!" V-mon returned

" **Digimental, up!"**

" **V-mon, armor digivolve to…"** Flames engulfed the dragon's body and started to shape itself as images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and Wargreymon flashed. When the flames extinguished a blue dragon with a white belly and lower jaw, wearing knee and elbows pads, a helmet with a metal horn and shoes and knuckles pads, the last two with claws coming out, bit all of it had the same flaming designing as the Digi-egg of courage. This Digimon is

" **The Blazing Courage, Flamedramon"** The Armor level digimon shouted, making Davis smile, before he advised

"Okay, let's go with cautions, so don't attack them directly since we don't know what they are"

Flamedramon nodded "Got it, Davis!" Then he looked at the shadows, there were four of them "Whatever they are, they're not Digimon… I can feel it"

"Me too, so let's give them a lifetime beat down!" Davis encouraged

"You bet" His fist suddenly caught fire **"Knuckle fire!"** He launched three fire balls at them, expecting them to be sending flying by the powerful attack, but what happened was something no one could ever forecast

The fire balls passed right through them!

"What?!" They shouted, but had no time to blink as the shadows decreased in size and seemed to merge with the floor and started to move at an alarming fast rate towards them

"Flamedramon\Davis! Look out!" They both shouted, worried for each other as they jumped out of the way. The shadows just ignored them as they entered the tunnel to get out from the cave

Seeing this, both human boy and dragon digimon ran after the shadows while trying to think of a plan

"Davis, what are we going to do? My attack literally ran right through them" Flamedramon asked while getting a hold on Davis and started to carry him, they didn't had time to switches the Digievolutions

"I don't know" He admitted "I thought that, since they were shadows, that fire could work while they were exposed, but now… now I'm not sure if even lighting would work against them" He stated

"So what can we do?"

Davis let go a depressed sigh before answering "We will, unfortunately, have to call for some light…"

Flamedramon was speechless and a little depressed too, since they wanted to stay away from their suppose friends for a time but now they need to call them for their help!

World is sometimes sarcastic

"Well, the early we deal with it, the early we can get away from them" Davis said as he took his D-Terminal to send the message to the others digidestined

Flamedramon could only nod, as that was the only thing they could do now

* * *

 **With the others**

"WHERE IS DAVIS?!" The scream of a pissed Yolei was heard all around town, at least

"I don't know, he was suppose to be here long ago" TK tried to calm the screaming girl down, only to receive her wrath

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY HE ISN'T HERE NOW!"

Hikari tried too, but by a saver distance "I bet he is in detention, since he left the class in a rush, one of the monitors must had sent him to detention"

"And Chibimon decided to stay with him" Tailmon added "Seriously, what is wrong with them? Running to the computer room won't make us get there faster!" She complained

"I agree!" Patamon shouted "They are annoying and don't know how to lead!" The little flyer exclaimed, letting his emotions get the better of him

"Let's leave them and go to the Digital World by ourselves, dagyaa!" Upamon expressed his opinion

"You know what Upamon?" Cody started, in one of the rare times he lost his temper "I think we should do just that!"

"Knowing him, he probably is already there" Ken stated, making everyone look at him and they seemed to be thinking the same thing

" _If he did that… he's so dead…_ " But any thoughts after that were interrupted by beeping sound coming from their D-Terninals " _Now what!?_ " They though as each of them opened the message

 _We need help! V-mon and I were visiting the Digi-egg of Courage's cave when strange beings attacked us! We tried attacking them with Flamedramon's fire, but it didn't work, and I'm not sure with Lighdramon's attacks will work!_

 _Come here fast!_

Written by Daiduke 'Davis' Motomiya

The room stayed silent for a few seconds before Yolei screamed her loudest scream yet

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Back to Daisuke and Flamedramon**

The duo were flowing the shadows close, until they stopped at a clear hill… that was full of Digimon!

"No!" They shouted, attracting the attention of everyone there "Everyone! Run!" They warned just as the shadows left the floor and attacked, each one of them attacked a different Digimon: a Floramon, a Gotsumon, a Gizamon and a Mushmon

"No!" They tried to stop the shadows, but four screaming voices stopped them, stopped everyone, even who was running from the imminent chaos

Whatever those shadows were doing, it was hurting the Digimon

Davis and Flamedramon tried to get close, but the Digimons started to shake and move wildly, trying to get the shadows out of them, but the two didn't give up and keep trying

"Please, stay calm so we can help you!" Davis tried to reasoned with them while walking slowing towards them, as it seemed to work, as they stopped moving "Now, let us help-" The Floramon head-butted him on the stomach before anyone could notice it moved, lucky Flamedramon was able to catch him before he hit the ground, but Davis still is in pain. He cautiously put his partner down on the grass then looks at the one responsible for it

Flamedramon is enraged!

"Why did you do it?! He was trying to help!" He shouted while his fists were involving by fire **"Knuckle Fire!"** The fire balls went right to the Floramon, who didn't move an inch, making the fire balls hit it creating a medium explosion

Wait a second…

"It hit her?" Flamedramon asked, surprised that his attack worked, but as the smoke was cleaned by the wind, he could see that, even if his attack did in fact hit the Floramon…

The shadow were regenerating, scarrying the others Digimon who started to run again, until it was only Davis, Flamedramon and the shadowy Digimons

Flamedramon gritted his teeth and started growling at their enemies, now completely cured "Argh! What does it take to at least hurt those things?!"

Davis, having recovered enough to stand, looked at the now fully recovered Floramon and had an idea " _Let's hope it'll last until the other come_ "

"Flamedramon, for now, the best thing we can do is hold them off!" He shouted to his partner "Let's use Lighdramon for it!"

Flamedramon looked surprised "But you said lighting may won't be enough"

"But speed will help us to keep this battle at least a bit controlled!" He explained, making Flamedramon eyes widen as he understood the plan. He nodded with a confident smile "Let's go, Davis" He said before he shined and turned back into V-mon and the Digi-egg returned to the boy

Davis nodded while holding his Digivice and D-Terminal

" **Digimental, up!"** The Digi-egg of Friendship

" **V-mon! Armor Digivolve to…"** Lighting started to come out of the dragon's body as images of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon flashed. When the lighting faded away, a new Armored Digimon was revealed. It was a quadruped beast Digimon with a blue tail and a blue head, which is covered by a black helmet with yellow stripes and a lighting shaped horn. Its lower jaw is white and its body is covered by a black armored with yellow stripes, two silver plates on its rear legs while the two legs borders had red plates and lighting shaped spikes on its back. This Digimon is

" **Thunderous friendship, Lighdramon!"** The now beast type Digimon roared, before letting Davis hop on him

"Ready to kick some ass?!" His answer as a roar as Lighdramon started running towards the possessedDigimons

" **Lighting Blade"** Its sword-horn started to gather lighting until Lighdramon used it to strike with one powerful bolt of electricity

The attack managed to push the shadowy Digimon a few meters away. The Mushmon recovered and launched a mushroom at them

Both eyes widened as they recognized the mushroom as a **Poison Smash** , the special attacks of the Mushmons

"Lighdramon!" Davis warned just as the beast Digimon jumped away from the bomb, landing meters away from them

They didn't expect them to recover that quickly

Both sighed in relief " _That was way too close…_ " Davis thought before looking at his partner "Better be careful, the shadows seemed to have made them stronger…"

Lighdramon nodded "Yeah, you're right. Last time we used that attack on a Mushmon, it was sent flying through a wall, now it is only a few meters at most…" He calculated

"But at least we're still stronger than them" He said, but when they set they sight on them again, they couldn't believe their eyes

They were Digivolving

Floramon turned into a grey Kiwimon ith black helmet, Gotsumon into a all black Monochromon, Mushmon into a grey Woodmon and the Gizamon into Devidramon

But they all had yellow eyes

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Davis and Lighdramon deadpanned, before dodging a claw slash from the Devidramon, only to be almost hit by one of the explosives chibi Kiwimon from the attack **Little Pecker** , none hit them, but they were surrounded by smoke, when out of nowhere, Woodmon tried to body slam them, lucky, Lighdramon managed to jump over it, unfortunately, Monochromon was waiting for them with a **Guardy Tusk** , its horn aim at them to try and pierce them. Ligh dramon decided to counter with an attack of its own

" **Blue Thunder"** The spikes on its back cracked with bolts of lighting before all the electricity formed a ball and was launched, hitting the triceratops. The impact sent the Monochromon flying as Lighdramon moved away from them to prevent any more surprise attacks

Davis glared at their enemies, trying to see what they would do next, but all that he could see was the emptiness in their eyes, as if…

As if they no longer had a soul…

"We need a new plan" Davis exclaimed "One moment, they barely moved at all, then, out of the blue, their attacks are synchronized and flawless!" The stated "We need a more stable advantage"

Lighdramon looked at Davis "We could try XV-Mon" He said, making Davis smirk before jumping off from his Digimon's back

"Right behind ya!" The boy returned as Lighdramon turned back into V-mon

"Here we go again!" Both shouted at the same time

Davis Digivice's screen shined

" **V-mon digivolve to…"** In a flash of light, V-mon turned into a much larger version of himself. It has a metal horn, two metal looking wings, a 'V' with two stripes at the bottom of the 'V', making it look like an 'X', forming the pattern of said letter. It, too, had two little spikes coming from each knuckle. This Digomon is

" **XV-mon!"** He shouted before taking flight while Davis walked away to a saver distance while thinking " _With XV-mon's flight, we may win this, since none of their attacks is difficult to dodge in the air, not to XV-mon_ " It wasn't overconfident. Davis trusted XV-mon his life and vice versa

Davis started to cheer for his partner "Get them, XV-mon!"

Said Digimon, nodded before getting its attention back to the task at hand. Now that he can fly, he only needed to knock out the Devidramon and the others would be easy enough

"Alright!" He shouted at their enemies "Let's get this over with!" He took flight, aiming right at the Devidramon and gave him an right uppercut that sent him flying to the skies

"Take this!" He flied until he was above the dark Digimon and opened his mouth **"Hearty Shatter!"** Fire come out of his mouth and formed into a ball before he shoots it right at the Devidramon's face, who landed at the others shadowed Digimon

Seeing this, XV-mon thought that now would be the perfect opportunity to finish this battle. Crossing his arms over his 'X' mark and started gathering energy **"X-Laser!"** And, as the name says, a 'X' shaped laser beam come out from XV-mon's 'X' mark aiming right at the possessed Digimon, creating an great explosion

Both Davis and XV-mon waited for the smoke to clear, only when they saw the unmoving body of their enemies did they relaxed

Davis ran to his partner, a victorious smile on his face "Good work, XV-mon! You're awesome, you know that, right?" He asked

XV-mon scratched the back of his head, blushing a little "He he, well, if that's what you think…"

"What I think?!" Davis asked incredulously "I know that!" He shouted and, when they were about to laugh, Davis saw something moving "XV-mon, behind you!"

Out of nowhere, a rope made of wood tie the mystical dragon who was struggling to free himself, but something was off

The more he tried to get free, the weaker he become

He was losing energy

"XV-mon!" Davis screamed while trying to free his friend, but couldn't move an inch of the wood "Damn!" He looked at the wood and followed it with his eyes until he found the one responsible for his friend's trouble

"Woodmon…" Davis growled, seeing as the rope was in reality one of the branches of the Digimon using its attack **Branch Drain** and the others were getting up, this time hurt, but that mattered to the boy was saving XV-mon "Stop it!" He ordered while climbing the wood and doing something no one expected, not even XV-mon

Davis started running towards the Woodmon through its own branch

Time seemed to slow down as Davis running towards the enemy, ignoring XV-mon worriedly shouts

"I said-" He started, getting close to the Digimon, no one noticed that his D-3 flashed for a second. When he got enough, he jumped with his fist lift up, ready to strike "Let go!" He shouted, punching Woodmon with unheard strength for a human. His punch made the Digimon let go of XV-mon and it was knocked down meters away from them, unmoving

Everyone watching was surprised by the display of a human boy punching a Digimon and winning

And the other shadowy Digimon suddenly get away from Davis… They appeared to be… afraid of the boy…

"Davis?" XV-mon called, making said boy look at him with determination

"Come on, XV-mon!" He said "We need to finish this"

The dragon could only nod as he flied towards the Devidramon, who still was paralyzed by what Davis did to Woodmon. XV-mon launched another **Hearty Shatter** sending the dark dragon through a dozen of trees, then he sets his sight in the dark Monochromon, who tried to slam him with his horns, but XV-mon caught them and launched the triceratops over his shoulder and then kicked his back before it landed

But Davis had to fight this time, too, as for some unknown reason, the dark Kiwimon started to attack him. He dodged a body slam from the bird Digimon " _Okay, now it wants my head, what to do but run from it?!_ " He mentally screamed while dodging another body slam, he rolled and quickly got on his feet, ready for the next attack

But Kiwimon just turned its beak towards him and opened its mouth

" _Don't tell me it wil-_ " He couldn't finish his though as he needed to start running away from the chibi Kiwimons bombs of the **Little Pecker** attack

But Davis though a plan " _Time to take risks_ " He though before gulping " _I hope it will work_ " He started to run in circles while getting closer to the shadowy Digimon every lap and using the smoke of the explosions to his advantage, until one exploded in front of him, but Kiwimon only stopped its attack when it was surrounded by a thick smoke. It looked around in search for Davis, but not took notice of a shadow behind of it, until it was too late

Davis jumped out of the smoke and landed on the Kiwimon's back, holding its neck tight "Got you!" He shouted while trying not to fall from the wildly moving Kiwimon

"AAHAHAHHHHHH!" He screamed "HOW DO YOU DRIVE IT?!" He joked while holding tighter, as the bird Digimon started to launch **Little Pecker** everywhere

The screams caught XV-mon's attention, he was just putting the unconscious Digimons together, as they sunddenly got weaker after Davis' lunch " _What is happening?_ " He though, thinking about both their enemies lose of strength and Davis' screams, until he saw to scene of his partner trying to ride a shadowy Kiwimon

"Davis?!" XV-mon tried to fly towards them,but the chibi bombs didn't let him, but the dragon had an idea. He landed near the others shadowy Digimons "Davis! Try to drag it towards me!" He screamed

Davis heard, but couldn't help but ask "YOU MEANT IT DRAG ME TOWARDS YOU, RIGHT?!" He returned, while moving his hands to catch its beak, when he managed to do that, he turned the beak to XV-mon's direction, forcing Kiwimon to stop its attack out of surprise and to move to said directing as to not fail down

As they got closer from each other, Davis asked "AND NOW!?"

His response was XV-mon opening his arms "Jump!" Davis understood the plan and, careful to not fall from his ride, jumped towards XV-mon, who catch him and then used his tail to attack the Kiwimon's head, making it lose its balance and fall down near the other shadowy Digimons, unconscious

However, the shadows removed themselves from the Digimons, but they started to fuse, together, dragging their victims with them

Seeing what could be the only chance to win this battle, even with the risks "XV-mon! We need to attack now!" Davis shouted, and XV-mon didn't lose time. He started gathering energy for his most powerful attack, but before the attack, both Davis and XV-mon looked at the Digimons stuck in the shadows

They all went back to normal: the Floramon, Gotsumon, Gizamon and Mushmon. They were looking at the DigiDesntined and at the dragon, both were sad

"We're sorry…"The duo said. The Digimons heard them and just smiled, assuring them it wasn't their fault, but their pleading eyes were asking the duo to free them

Davis looked sad before nodding to XV-mon, telling him that it was time

The dragon released all the accumulated energy into the most powerful **"X-Laser"** he ever did, destroying everything in its path until it hit the shadows and the Digimons, dragging them with it

As the attacked dragged its victims away, both Davis and XV-mon didn't looked away

They think that in situations like this, the least you can do is look at the soon to be Digi-eggs again

* * *

 **The others DigiDestined**

The others DigiDestined were looking for Davis and V-mon. They were all angry at their leader and his partner

"We could be having fun now, but NNNOOOO, Davis and V-mon just had to get in trouble!" Yolei complained "I bet it is just a little problem that only our fearless leader can't deal with!" Hawkmon flied towards her "Come on, Yolei, the early we find them, the early we can scream at them!" The others nodded at him

"Or we could just wait for something to exploded, then we follow it and BOOM! We find Davis and V-mon" Wornmon said

"I think we should leave them" TK exclaimed, to which Kari quickly agreed

"So, how about we forgot abou-" Her sentence was interrupted by a buzzing sound. They all looked at the source of the sound to see four Digimons being dragged towards them by the **X-Laser**

They all jumped out of the way, while the laser finally fading away, leaving only the four disappearing Digimons. The Digidestined and their Digimons gasped and went running towards them

"What happened?!" Kari asked them

The Gazimon looked at them, struggling to move an inch "Sha… dows… darkness… attacked"

The Floramon continued "Davis… V-mon… Flamedramon"

Gotsumon "Lighdramon… XV-mon"

Mushmon finished "Davis… power… Helped"

The humans and their Digimon stayed silence for a second before starting growling. They didn't understand right

"Davis and V-mon will pay!" TK shouted while everyone took out their Digivices

" **Digivolution!"** They shouted

The fallen Digimon could only watch in horror as the now Champion level Digimon went in the direction of their hero

"No!..." They tried to call them, but they were already too far "You… can't do… that" Mushmon faded into bits of data

"You all… got it wrong…" Gotsumon faded

"Davis… V-mon… they saved us…" Gazimon faded

"Please… our heroes… be okay" Floramon said while fading "Davis, V-mon… I hope one day…" Tears started to fall from its eyes "We can… personally… thank you…" Floramon faded too, hoping to, one day, thank the human and digimon that saved her and her friends

* * *

Davis and XV-mon were resting, recovering from their battle against the Shadows-as they decided to call them- and from the fact that they needed to attack innocent Digimons

"Hey, XV-mon…" Davis called

"Hum?" Said Digimon looked at his partner

"We need to get out of here, before 'they' show up here…" Davis stated while getting up

"Yeah, you're right" XV-mon agreed while getting up as well

"What about we go to th-" Davis saw something moving towards his partner "XV-mon, behind you!" He warned, but it was too late. XV-mon was hit on its back and sent to the ground "XV-mon!" Davis shouted, running towards his partner, but a sudden small explosion in front of his prevented him of doing so and sent him to the ground too

Looking up, Davis and XV-mon saw Angewomon with an arrow in her hands aiming near Davis was, the exactly place of the last explosion. No doubt she was the one that attacked XV-mon

"Angewomon, what is the meaning of this?" Davis asked, but a scream of furry distracted him and, before he knew what was happening, TK had attacked him and is currently trying to punch him "What the hell?!" Davis asked, but TK managed to push him to the ground, fortunately, Davis managed to recover before anymore attacks could be made. He looked up and found all the member of his team there

Kari and Angewomon, TK and Angemon, Ken and Stingmon, Yolei and Aquilamon, Cody and Ankylomon. They all were glaring at Davis and XV-mon with hatred in their eyes

Davis and XV-mon didn't back down thought "What are you all doing?!" The dragon asked screaming

Angewomon snapped "What are we doing?! What were you two doing?!" She charges another **Holy Arrow** "Attacking innocent Digimon… the worst kind of being!" She launched the attack at the surprised duo, but XV-mon used himself as a shield to protect Davis. The attack caused too much pain to the already hurt and tired dragon

" _Damn! At this rate, this will be an one sided battle_ " XV-mon though, still recovering from the attack, that he didn't have time to dodge Ankylomon's **Tail Hammer** , sending both him and Davis flying in different ways

"Davis!\XV-mon!" They shouted, but XV-mon was suddenly surrounded by the others Digimon, and Davis was surrounded by the other DigiDestined

" _What is it now?!_ " Both though as they got up to their feet, waiting for what was to come

Out of the blue, TK attacked Davis again, this time he managed to punch the boy, who went in the direction of Ken, that kicked his leg, making him fall on the ground. Davis was, then, picked up by Ken and TK, who were holding his arms behind his back "Hey! Let me go!" He struggled to free himself, but he was too tried to free himself "I said let g-" A punch on his stomach silenced him, Cody had given him a punch "You little…" Davis growled, but Yolei and Kari slapped his face, and now both girls and Cody keep beating him while Ken and TK hold him

"Davis!" XV-mon shouted, tried to go save his best friend, but Angemon attacked him from behind, sending the dragon to Stingmon, who kicked him to Ankylomon, that used his **Tail Hammer** to sent XV-mon to the skies, where a waiting Aquilamon attacked him with **Glide Horn** , sending him straight to the ground, creating a crater and lifting smoke

"XV-mon!" Davis screamed for his partner, horrified by what he was seeing. When the smoke cleaned, XV-mon had returned to V-mon, he had wounds all over his body and could barely move "No…" Davis said not believing his eyes. He sees with fear as the others Digimon prepared to finish the defendless dragon. Aquilamon with **Glide Horn** , Angemon with **Heaven's Knuckle** , Ankylomon with **Megaton Press** , Angewomon with **Holy Arrow**

Davis couldn't bear it. With new found strength, he freed himself and started running towards his partner, all the while remembering all the good times they had with each other

" _I'll be damned before I let they kill you, V-mon!_ " Davis thought, finally getting in front of V-mon, using his body as a shield. The dragon, seeing this, got onto his feet and started to walk to his partner, ignoring the Digimos getting ready to attack

"Davis… get out of he-""Like hell I'll leave you alone!" He shouted, turning his head to look at V-mon's eyes, Davis took his D-3 from his pocket with his right hand, and walked to V-mon "We are partners… here you go, I go!" He said smiling, making V-mon smile too. Davis stretched his hand "Partners until the very end" He said softly, as V-mon took hold of his hand and smiled too "Partners until the very end" He respond and suddenly, Davis D-3 started to shine, but not only the screen, but the whole Digivice

"What?" They asked, but didn't had time to pound the question as the traitors fired their attacks, but when they were about to hit Davis and V-mon, a flash of light so bright blinded everyone and neutralized the attacks

When the flash faded away, it showed that Davis and V-mon were fine, and V-mon's wounds disappeared! But what really caught the attention, was the item Davis was holding in the place of his Digivice

It was a blade of some sort. It had a golden handed with blue stripes at its two ends. It wasn't sharp, the place where was supposed to be the blade, there was a rounded blade with a familiar symbol at the end, An square 'M', with two golden triangles floating, almost glued at the start and end of the 'M', and two golden diamonds floting the same way as the triangles, but at the bottom and top of the 'M'. And last, it had a small chain at the handed that finished with a pendant, a pendant in the same shape as the end of the sword, the form of the Crest of Miracles! That was…

"The Keyblade of Miracles" Davis said quietly, then he swung his new Keyblade, creating a powerful wind that sent all the betrayers to the ground

Davis looked at V-mon "Ready for the real fight to start?!" He asked, grinning when his partner nodded at him "Then let's go!" Another golden flashed appeared, but this one formed into a Digi-egg, not just any Digi-egg… this one is

"The Digi-egg of Miracles?" Davis and V-mon asked while the boy took it with his free hand. The duo looked at the egg, then at each other, to finally smile at each other

"Davis, let's rock!" V-mon said jumping in front of him

"You bet, V-mon!" Davis returned, then he lifted the golden Digi-egg, that kept itself in the air. Davis pointed his Keyblade at the Digi-egg of Miracles

" **Digimental, up!"** A golden beam of light come out of the end of the blade and hit the Digi-egg

" **V-mon, Armor Digivolve to…"** A golden flash engulfed the dragon. When it faded, in the place of V-mon as a golden armored and muscled blue dragon. The armored covered his legs, shoulder and he used a golden mask, hinding all his face except his red eyes. This Digimon is

" **The Radiant Miracle, Magnamon!"** He shouted, standing next to Davis

The Duo of Miracles looked at the now nervous and worriedly betrayers and the two took a fighting stance, Magnamon ready to run at the Digimon and Davis ready to attack the DigiDestined

The two only had only thing to say

"The real battle starts now!"

* * *

 **And it is a all or nothing kind of battle!**

 **Davis acquired his own Keyblade and V-mon Armor Digivolved into Magnamon! Now it is the Duo of Miracles against the batrayers! Get ready for a once in a lifetime battle!**

 **See you all in the next chapter of 'The Key of Miracles'!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	3. The Betrayal

**Hello folks! Human Soul here with a new chapter of 'The Key of Miracles! And today (07\06\2015) I want to say that this chapter is my knew record! 8758 words! So I wanted to thank you all for ready and I'm happy, I bet my record two times in a row!**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks and screams

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, I don't own KH neither only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **3º Chapter: The betrayal**

The atmosphere was tense with anticipation of the battle that is about to take place

The traitors were away from their ex-leader and are nervous and afraid of what could happen to them, but, whatever is was because of pride of stupidess, they stayed there

Maybe they didn't move because of fear, .

But, with the Duo of Miracles, it was another story. Davis, with his acquired Keyblade of Miracles, and Magnamon were looking at their traitors friends with pain and rage in their eyes. There is no way to stop them now

They wanted to fight, so let's fight!

"Magnamon!" Davis shouted, and the Digimon didn't waste time and leap in the air and… disappeared?!

The traitors looked for the golden armored dragon, but Davis stayed calm, as he rested his Keyblade over his shoulder, he then looked

Suddenly, Magnamon appeared in front of Angewomon with his fist ready to strike, surprising all of them. He said in a rage filled voice, full of hatred "This is for hurting Davis!" He punch the female angel before anyone could snap out of the surprise, the ultimate flied various meters away and her land created a great crater

"Angewomon!" Kari screamed, running to her partner, who was slowly and painfully getting up

"I'm fine Kari, don't worry…" She assured, looking at her friends worried expression before looking at Magnamon with hatred. Her glare didn't affect him, in fact, he returned the glare with his own, which was much more intense

"You hurt Davis, be glad that I will only **hurt** you…" He said, making her flinch at the intensity of his hatred

" _I don't want to know what else he was planning…_ " Angewomon though, but quickly ready an **Holy Arrow** to launch at the Golden armored dragon, but her would be target got out of the way, flying to the skies

Seeing this, Aquilamon, Stingmon, Angemon and Angewomon, leaving only Davis, the Digidestined traitors and Ankylomon

Seeing an opportunity, Davis started running towards the betrayers, ready to get the answers he wants "Now, let's have a little chat!"

But Cody saw him, through, and he wasn't letting Davis' attack be a success "Ankylomon!" He shouted

The dinosaur like Digimon looked at his partner and saw he pointing at the running Davis. He understood what he had to do!

Ankylomon lifted his spiked tail. His plan was to block Davis' way, but he didn't count with Davis seeing his move and, instinctively throw his Keyblade at the tail, but what really surprised everyone is that the impact push Ankylomon's tail back and made he lose his balance and fall down, while the Keyblade just reappeared in Davis' hands, intact with not even a scratch

Everyone was stunted by the power of that sword

"Wow…" Davis breathed out, surprised by the power of this Keyblade

The others, however, were scared, how can that deformed sword be that powerful?!

Ignoring that, Cody ran to his Digimon "Ankylomon!" The dinosaur lookalike finally managed to get up "I'm okay, Cody…" He said, not taking his eyes off from Davis, especially that thing he's holding

The DigiDestined looked at their leader, with only one thing on their mind

" _Take that sword from Davis!_ "

* * *

 **Magnamon's fight**

The dragon flied until he was in the middle of clouds and waited for his opponents to arrive

Seconds later, they arrived. Magnamon looked at his opponent, his red eyes shining with rage! But even so, he kept a calm mind

" _Angewomon is the only ultimate here, knock her out and the rest will be easy, I only need to prevent them from using the DNA Charge_ " He concluded, and, with plan already formed, he is ready for the battle!

Getting into a fighting stance, he waited for the first move, but he still couldn't attack without give them a last change…

He glared at them, seeing them all ready to fight him…

Have they forgotten about our friendship?

Have they even been his and Daisuke's friends at all?

And he still will give them a chance?!

"You all…" He called them with a voice full of venom

But he still needs to know "Why did you attack both Daisuke and me?"

The traitors looked surprised, but it was quickly substituted by a furious expression

Angemon pointed an accusing finger towards the Digimon of Miracles "You still ask that?!" He shouted "You two attack four innocent Digimons and you expect that we would be fine by that?!"

Magnamon was doing his best to control his rage, but at any moment he will attack them "I will admit, we in fact attacked those Digimons" He started, looking down in sorrow at not being able to save them "But we never wanted to do that!" He continued "We were only having a pleasant walk when out of nowhere, the shadows returned and somehow it managed to control them! It corrupted them! And… and we had no choice…" He finished, looking at them with sorrow and regretful eyes

Only to see Angemon launching his rod at him in a **Holy Rod** attack!

Magnamon quickly dodged the attack, but saw that Aquilamon was accumulating energy in his mouth

" **Blast Laser** " A ray of supersonic energy came out of the bird's mouth, heading right towards the golden armored dragon, who didn't have choice but to fly up, evading the attack

But he had no time to blink, as a white power circulated him in the form of a circle, then it suddenly close itself, trying to trap him. Magnamon looked up and saw Angemon with power leaving his hand. That circle was in fact a halo, it was Angemon's **Halo Attack**

Magnamon gave a step back, dodging a huge needle from Singmon's **Moon Shooter**

The dragon then glared at the only one that still haven't attacked him

The female angel only glared at him while she joined her hands together, gathering holy energy

The golden armored dragon only glared at her " _They don't believe me…_ " He started thinking while he started to fly towards at full speed, ready to finally start fighting for real

" _They attacked me and they dared attack Daisuke…_ " He continued getting closer to Angewomon. He knows that she is waiting for him to get close enough so he wouldn't be able to dodge, but his only though was " _They don't deserve forgiveness!_ "

Then he had an idea, why let her down when he can scary her?

Magnamon finally got where the angel wanted, so, with a victorious smile, she lauched her attack " **Heaven's Charm!** " The cross made of holy energy went right towards the dragon, who only lift his fist and punched the cross, creating an explosion that formed a cloud of smoke

Angewomon smirked, her attacked hit him "Evil creatures can't stand the charm of the heaven!"

"Then what do you have to say about me?" A familiar voice asked behind the archangel type Digimon, making her eyes widen and her body starts to shake

She don't want to look behind her, but she can't stop her body as it turned itself so she could look who is behind her

Just what she feared

There stood Magnamon in all his glory and might…

Without a singles scratch!

"How-how are you-But my attack-! It hit you!" She shouted, hopelessly trying to find a believable answer, as were the others betrayers

Did he dodge without any of them seeing it?!

A chuckle interrupted their thought. Angewomon looked up at Magnamon's mask. Even with his face behind the mask, she knew he was laughing at her

"What is so funny?!" She asked

The dragon, however, just looked at her with a dead panned look, after that, he lift his left arm, making Angewomon move away from him and to the others traitors, but all he did was point a finger at them and then he said one simple thing "You all"

They all stop right there, did he just make fun out of them?!

"What do you mean by that?!" Aquilamon screamed, furious at the dragon for laughing at him

But his answer was just a nonchalantly shrug "I meant what I meant" He said

Stingmon was losing his temper "Stop joking, you bastard!" He ordered

Magnamon glared at Stingmon, then at all of his enemies "You want me to be serious…"He said in a low voice, only to disappear on the next second

"Wh-" None of the betrayers could finish saying the word, as Magnamon suddenly reappeared in front of Stingmon and punched the insect type Digimon, sending him flying

Magnamon only cracked his fists as he finished his early statement "Then be ready to face the consequences!" He flied towards Angewomon and kicked her, mostly specific on the chin, sending her high in the skies, with himself hot on her trail

After the pain decreased to a bearable level, Angewomon dared to open her eyes, only the see the red eyes of Magnamon

"What?!" She asked, but before she could do anything, Magnamon catch her by her throat, stopping both of them in the air

Angewomon was in Magnamon's mercy, terrified for her life, all she could do was look at Magnamon's eyes, eyes full of rage, which was all against her

"And about your attack, that **Heaven's Charm** …" He started, catching her attention, before continuing "It did, in fact, hit me" He said, surprising the angel, but before she could ask, he continued "I let it hit me" He told her, tightening the hold on her throat "Because I knew it wouldn't hurt me, so I just punched it to oblivion" He finished, letting go of her, only to lift his right fist, which was being covered by a golden color

" **Magnum Punch!** " He hit her with his fist, sending her to the ground, then he stood there, watching her fall

Watching the angel that he defeat, thus making it fall

"… I guess heaven is just not my type" He joked before he went to finish the rest of his enemies

* * *

 **Daisuke's fight**

No one had made a move ever since Davis managed to knock down Ankylomon with only an attack of that Keyblade, and the goggle wearing boy kept his guard up at all times

"Damn!" TK cursed "What the hell is that thing on your hands?!" He asked Davis, who just glared at him

"Like I would tell you!" He returned, angering the blond haired boy

TK and the others growled, still wanting to know what that sword was

" _How can a Digivice, a D -3, turn into that?_ " They keep asking themselves. They even looked at their D-3, to see if there was a signal of Davis' Digivice, but nothing!

The Digivice just transformed into that Keyblade thing! It was like it has always been like that!

Seeing as they won't be able to take down Davis by themselves, they only hope was to their Digimons to come back and help. The traitors looked up, trying to find their partners, but they weren't expecting to see Angewomon falling!

Kari saw this, but all she could do was watch as her partner hit the ground hard, creating a crater and lifting smoke

"Angewomon!" She screamed, tears at the coner of her eyes, she ran towards her friend, only to see her struggling to get back

Davis, affected by the rage like Magnamon, only thought of one thing

" _One down, five to go_ "

* * *

 **Magnamon's fight**

After the Golden Armor Digimon sent Angemon to the ground, all of the Digimon started to attack Magnamon senseless, be it out of rage for their fallen friend, or out of fear of him attacking, Magnamon didn't and neither he cared

After all, they are the ones that asked for it

The dragon dodge all the kicks from Stingmon's **Hell Squeeze** attack, then he caught the insect type feet and spins him at a fast rate, only when Magnamon sensed Aquilamon trying to approach him did he let go of Stingmon, sending him right to the bird, making the two almost fall

That was a perfect change to kill two birds in a row. Magnamon flied above them, too fast for his targets to do anything

The two could just look at the dragon with surprise and fear

Magnamon, however, just waved to them while lifting his right leg up, his feet glowing a golden color

" **Magnum Kick!** " He watched the fall of the two Digimon, right to the ground

" _Three down, two to go. One is down there on the ground and-_ " He though, adverting his glare to Angemon, who tensed at the intensity of the glare

Magnamon finished his early thought " _One more angel to fall_ "

* * *

 **Daisuke's fight**

Stingmon, Aquilamon landed the same way as Angewomon, a painfully fall, creating a great crater and worrying both Ken and Yolei

But Yolei thought that now was their change to get rip of Davis' Keyblade

"Aquilamon, can you fight?" She asked the eagle, who was getting up

"Yes, but I can't win against Magnamon" The beast type answered, making the girl smile

"Don't worry, you won't fight him" She said, surprising her Digimon, and she surprised Davis by pointing at him, more precisely at his Keyblade, and telling the eagle "I need you to take that thing from Davis"

The Child of Miracles got on the best fighting stance he could, it is time for his battle to start " _I won't lose!_ "

"Kari! Angewomon!" Yolei called the Duo of Hope, getting their attention. She showed her D-3 to them "DNA Digivolution!"

Davis' eyes widened

He watched as Kari nodded and Angewomon Dedigivolved to Tailmon as the girls pointed their D-3 to each other

" **Aquilamon!** "

" **Tailmon!** "

" **DNA Digivolve to-** "

" **Silphymon!** "

Davis looked at the beast man type with caution, any wrong move could be the last

" _Stay calm, stay calm_ " He mentally told himself " _You're NOT weak and now is the time to prove it!_ " He glared at his enemy, his eyes full of determination and fight spirit

Silphymon only started to walk slowly towards Davis "We don't know what that thing is, but you will give it to us, now!"

"Not even in your dreams!"Davis returned, holding the sword tighter

"I'm the one who is supposed to say that…" Silphymon exclaimed, stopping a few meters away from Davis

"Then let's see who's right!" Davis shouted, running towards the Digimon

Silphymon smirked " _This is too easy_ " He thought, ready to knock the goggle head down, but Davis did something completely unexpected

He jumped, feets above the ground with his Keyblade ready to strike

Silphymon snapped out of the surprise and managed to dodge by jumping back, but only barely, while the place on the ground where he was, cracks were being formed

" _What power!_ "

However, what really got the beast man unprepared was Davis to start follow him and attack nonstop in an amazing speed

" _How did he managed to recover so quickly?!_ "

Silphymon is having problems evading the swings " _H-how did Davis get so strong?!_ " Aquilamon's consciousness asked, as they evaded a horizontal slash

" _I don't know!_ " Tailmon's consciousness exclaimed

"Take this!" Davis shouted, spinning himself to give his attack more power and to finally hit the beast man, sending it towards Yolei and Kari "I did it!" Davis celebrates his accomplishment

The betrayers, whoever, were starting to fear Davis

"Silphymon?! What are you doing?!" Yolei screamed at the jogressed Digimon "Why did you let Davis hit you?!"

Silphymon only got up and centered his glare to Davis, who returned the glare "I didn't let him hit me, Yolei…" The beast said, scaring the traitors "He hit me by himself alone, with his own power!"

The betrayers are scared of Davis

"He!" The wielder of the Keyblade of Miracles only laughed, before sending an glare full of hatred towards them "So…" He pointed to his enemies using the Keyblade "Who is the next one?"

* * *

 **Magnamon**

The dragon and the angel didn't take their eyes away from each other. The dragon put of hatred against the holy type, and the angel out of fear of an attack

But Magnamon had to ask one thing "Angemon" Seeing as the Digimon jumped a little by the sudden call "Both you and TK hate the darkness, right?"

Angemon was confused by the question "What is this about?"

Magnamon sent a serious look at the glare "Because you said you two hate the darkness, yet you still do evil. Tell me how you didn't evolve to Devimon with this corrupted hearts of yours" He responded, surprising Angemon

Furious, the angel tried to attack the dragon. His fist caught an orange fire " **Heaven's Knuckle!** " An orange beam came out of his fist and flied towards Magnamon, who only response was to return the attack

" **Plasma Shoot!** " Four missiles were unleashed from his armor from the armor, two form the shoulder armor and from the knees armor, the missiles evaded the **Heaven's Knuckle** , but beams came out from the same places as the missiles and easily overpowered the angel's attack, hitting the holy type. The beam were followed by the missiles, who reached the falling Digimon, exploding when they hit Angemon

Magnamon only thought that " _Now, back to Davis!_ " Then he went towards where his partner is

* * *

 **Daisuke's fight**

They all watched Angemon fall, creating the greater crater

TK saw this, saw his partner fall and wanted to cry, but his rage prevented him from doing so, all he wanted now was to win against Davis and Magnamon, to make them pay

Davis, looked at TK, seeing his face full of anger, trying to scare him, Davis just ignored him, only focusing of Silphymon, ready for any attack send to him

Silphymon was now angered, his friends are all hurt and its all Davis and Magnamon. He was going to make them pay. Pink energy starts to be gathering in his hands

" _Time to finish this!_ " The beast man mentally screamed, as he shaped the energy in the form of a ball

Davis already knew what was going to happen " _Oh shit just got real!_ "

Silphymon launched the pink orb towards Davis " **Top Gun!** "

Davis just got really to launch his blade "Let's do it!" But before he let go of the sword, missiles neutralized the attack

"Missiles?..." Davis said, before looking up, already knowing who is the one that saved him "Magnamon!"

The Golden Armored Dragon landed soft next to his partner "Davis! You're alright?" He asked to his partner, worried for him

Davis chuckled, happy that Magnamon is always with him, no matter what happens "Yes, I'm fine" He then showed the Keyblade to the Dragon "You must see the power of this! It's awesome!"

Magnamon examined the sword and, sure enough, he could feel an immense and incredible power "Wow, I can feel it Davish, it is really amazing!"

Then both of then looked at the betrayers, Stingmon and Angemon got up, reeling, but still standing

Angemon looked at his partner "TK, use the jogress!" The blonde nodded and called Cody

The two pointed their Digivices towards each other

" **Ankylomon!** "

" **Angemon!** "

" **DNA Digivolve to-** "

" **Shakkoumon!** "

The Duo of Miracles looked at the giant, both ready to the fight

"Magnamon" Davis called his partner

"Yes?"

"Would you let me take care of Silphymon?" He pleaded, surprising the dragon

"What?! But Davis it is-" "Dangerous, I know" Davis interrupted Magnamon. The boy looked to the dragon "But the bird man there, tried to steal my Keyblade"

"… Are you sure, Davis?"

"To tell the truth, no, but this sword in my hands" He pointed to the blade on his right hand "I really don't know, but I feel a connection to it, and I won't let anyone take in from me!" He shouted the last part, showing his partner the look of determination in his eyes

Magnamon, seeing this only closed his eyes "Davis", He walked in front of his partner before looking at Shakkoumon "I will only ask for one thing"

"What?" Davis curiously asked

"Kick that bird-cat's ass for me too, okay?" He asked, looking at his partner and, Davis knew that he was smiling under the mask

The boy only smirked "You bet I will!"

Magnamon nodded, before focusing on the giant Digimon and flying towards it "You, know, Shakkoumon, there this little saying I know…" He stopped flying when he was at the eye level of the mutant Digimon "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He kicked the face of the jogressed Digimon, moving the battle to another area, leaving room for Davis to fight

Davis stood in front of the beast "Ready for a real fight, bird-cat man?" He asked

Silphymon growled, then he looked at Stingmon "Go help Shakkoumon! Leave Davis to me!" The insect nodded and flied towards the ordered direction

Davis saw this, and couldn't help but laugh a little, upsetting Ken

"What are you laughing about?!" The genius asked

Davis laughed harder "It's-it's just that –haha- you think Stingmon can help Shakkoumon!"

Ken growed "And he can!"

Davis just glared at the genius "And they say you're the genius one" He said sarcastically "Stingmon is a Champion Level, while Shakkoumon is an Ultimate and Magnamon is an Ultimate with Mega-like powers" Davis listed the flaws of their strategy "Now tell me, who is the one that made a stupid decision?" He rhetorically asked, angering all of them

Davis mentally smiled " _The more anger they have, more predictable they get, and dangerous, but that the best I can do, for now… Well, time to launch the bomb!_ "

"Of course, there's a solution for a fight against a Ultimate and a Mega" The Keyblade wielder exclaimed, drawing everyones attention to him "But it's already out of your reach" He told them

TK and Cody gritted their teeth "Tell us what is it!" Cody shouted

Davis looked at them, them he allowed a smile to form on his face "Imperialdramon"

That simple word paralyzed the betrayers, because he is right

Imperialdramon is the strongest Digimon out of them, as being the only Mega Level they have, but

"But!" Davis called them, posing as if he was thinking of something "Imperialdramon won't appear today, right? Or even again in that matter" He said, surprising everyone

"And want to know why?" He asked, looking at them, the traitors afraid of the answer, but Davis was broken because of what he is about to say "Because he is dead"

They all gasped, how is Imperialdramon dead?

Davis knew what they were thinking, and pointed at them "Don't make that face, you all don't have the right to do it, since you are the murderers that killed him"

"W-what?" Kari asked, scaried at the thought of killing a Digimon "You can't blame us for nothing!"

Davis glared at them, his eyes empty "Nothing? Did you just say you did nothing wrong?" He said, slowly with venom in his voice " **You just betrayed me and Magnamon and you said that is nothing?! Go to hell! We were supposed to be a team! But you all just go and turn your backs to me!?** "

Everyone jumped back at his outburst, even Yolei didn't want to returned that say, but she dared to talk

"B-bu-but you k-kiled innocent Digimons…" She tried to sound brave, but her voice barely passed as normal tone

But Davis heard her, and that only increased his anger " **I already told you that it was the Shadows' fault! They controlled those Digimons! Why don't you believe me!?** "

Silphymon looked at Davis, then he concentrated energy on his arms feather " **Airfield!** " A tornado was sent on Davis direction, who almost got caught, but managed to dodge by rolling out of the way and hold his ground by put his Keyblade down on the earth

Silphymon started to walk towards Davis "There is no reason to talk to you, so I will just knock you out and that thing from you!" The beast type ran towards Davis, who started to run to the Digimon

The battle for the Keyblade has begun!

Silphymon tried to punch Davis, but the boy dodge under the punch and countered with a swing of his sword from behind, it hit the beast man's back, almost making him fall down

The Digimon tried to attack again, but before he could, Davis hit its head, stunning the beast, then the boy did two horizontal slash, one right and the other left, then he finalized the combo by a vertical slash, from down to up, sending the beast flying, only to land hard feet away from the boy

Frustation. That is the only thing Silphymon was feeling " _He killed Digimons, innocents Digimons, and we can't even land a hit on him?! We will show him!_ " The beast got up, turned to Davis directions, and jumped, he then started flying above Davis

"You wanted to fight, then I won't go easy on you!" Silphymon, forming a pink energy ball on its hand

" **Top Gun!** " Davis dodge the attack, but Silphymon kept firing it, leaving Davis with only one opinion: run!

Davis keep running from the attacks, evading and dodging left and right " _Damn, I need to think of something before one of these things hit me! Maybe if I…_ " Davis ducked an orb of energy and got ready lauch his sword at the flying enemy, but something prevented him from doing so

Davis saw Silphymon cancel the next pink orb, and prepare itself for the attack

" _So that's their all along!_ " Davis gritted his teeth and started running againg

Silphymon was stunned for a second, why didn't Davis attacked it? The beast decided to end this

"Let's stop playing cat and rat-" "I wanted to ask, are you a bird or a cat? If so, is it a cat and rat or eagle and rat?" Davis interrupted him, stunning the Digimon at the nonsense questions

"What do you mean?" Silphymon asked, subconsciously putting his guard down and falling a little

"Well, I mean-" Davis suddenly jumped on a tree and used that as a boost to get close to Silphymon, Keyblade ready to strike "To surprise you!" The Keyblade hit the head of the beast type, sending it to the ground

Silphymon now was angered, he let itself to be left behind by a joke, a joke MADE by Davis "Okay, no more Ms. Good Guy… I will take that thing from you by force!" He shouted, the engenir on its belt started spinning while pink energy being gathered around his body. He flight again, but this time he flied higher and then he dived towards Davis, who already knew what was going to happen

" _Attack with everything you've got!_ " He thought, really to put his plan into action

" **Dual Sonic!** " A clone of Silphymon made of pink energy flied towards Davis, but the boy launched his Keyblade at the attack, cutting it in half and creating an explosing

Silphymon used that and flied behind Davis, ready to attack him

" _It's the end for you!_ " The Digimon confidently though

Davis, however, saw that coming " _All is going acortinly to the plan…_ " He turn to the Digimon's direction and lift his arm as if holding something " _Please, don't fail me now! I need you!_ " He then made a motion to attack with a sword when Silphymon got close enough

The Keyblade reappeared in Davis' hands and the boy hit the Digimon on the head

But Silphymon kept flying and started to push Davis back, the boy could only keep his feet on the ground as to not fall down

The beast smirked "Give up Davis, you can't win"

Davis only gritted his teeth "I will never give up!" With regained strength, he stopped Silphymon flight, and now he started to push the Digimon back!

It started slowly, as a simple step,then a slow walk, but it quickly turned into a run!

"W-what?!" Silphymon didn't know what was giving Davis so much power, but if it didn't do something, he will lose

The Digimon started to gather energy around itself " **Dual Sonic!** " But this time he kept the energy around its body, using it to try and overpower Davis

The boy saw this and didn't know what to do in order to counter the attack, but he will keep his word " _I will never give up!_ " He started to push Silphymon back, his Keyblade shining gold " _And I will never lose!_ " With a shout, Davis pushed Silphymon back, cutting through the **Dual Sonic** , finally hitting the Digimon! Then the golden shinning got brighter, and Davis swing his Keyblade down, sending an wave of golden energy, that literally cut right through Silphymon, undoing the Jogress, returning it to Tailmon and Aquilamon, the later returned to his rookie form, Hawkmon

The two Digimon fell to the ground, unmoving

Davis watched as they suddenly shined and reverted to their Flesh\Baby form, Tailmon to Plotmon and Hawkmon to Purumon, them Kari and Yolei went running to help their partners

Davis was panting, but he had a smile on his face

He won, he won a battle against an Ultimate level Digimon

" _I said I wouldn't lose! Not now nor ever!_ " Davis thought, then he looked at where Magnamon was fighting "Now it's your turn to win the battle, partner" Davis said out loud, while running to see the battle

The traitors following him, but Davis didn't care

All he wants is to see Magnamon beat Stiongmon and Shakkoumon down to the ground!

* * *

 **Magnamon**

The Dragon looked at his two opponents: Stingmon and Shakkoumon, deciding how he would win this battle

" _Let's deal with the insect first_ "

Not wanting to waste time with chit chat, Magnamon flied towards Stingmon and punched him on the chin, sending Stingmon flying, then Magnamon went after him and kicked him to the ground

Magnamon tried to attack again, but he was forced to dodge clay discs, courtesy from Shakkoumon's **Nigimitgama**

Magnamon didn't had a problem dodging the disc, and he didn't have to worry about Shakkoumon getting in his way to finish off Stingmon, because, he may be tough, but he is too slow, that all of his attacks are long ranged, and since Magnamon is using speed to attack, Shakkoumon can't get a good aim that the Golden Armored Dragon

However-

A disc was coming towards him " **Light Aura Barrier** " A barrier made of golden light enveloped the dragon. When the disc brushed against the barrier, they were completed disintegrated

That doesn't mean Shakkoumon attempts weren't annoying

"Let's get this over with!" He flied above them and started to gather energy from the Digimental of Miracles, making his body starts to shine gold " **Extreme Jihad!** " An explosion of golden light covered the area

* * *

 **Davis**

Davis saw the light and already knew what happened, he smile and started to running faster, ignoring the betrayers screaming at him

Davis and the traitors arrived at the battlefield, where everything was destroyed by Magnamon attack

And about Magnamon, the dragon was on the air, looking at the fallen form of Leafmon and Shkkoumon

The dragon just smiled at his work " _Just like I wanted it to be_ " He landed on the ground and walked towards Leafmon

Ken was scared, what is Magnamon going to do with his Digimon?! He couldn't bear losing him again!

The dragon took hold of the baby Digimon and forced it to look at him

Ken seeing this, couldn't hold himself "No! Please don't hurt him!" A rounded blade got in his way, preventing him from going to his partner. Following the blade, he sees Davis holding it, but he wasn't even looking to Ken

The genius boy was about to shout, but when Davis looked at him, with a serious expression, Ken was smart enough to shut up

"Get a hold of yourself, genius boy" Davis said "Magnamon won't hurt him" He told the traitors, before starting to walk towards his partner, Keyblade in hands

Leaving Ken and the others alone

Magnamon shook Leafmon roughly, walking the injured baby Digimon, who panicked when he realized he was in front of the Golden Armored Dragon and couldn't do a thing to try and run away

"D-d-don't hurt me…"

Magnamon narrowed his eyes "Shut up!" He ordered, raising his voice a little, scaring the Digimon more "I won't hurt you, I only want to say one thing to you"

Leafmon, albeit weakly, asked "W-what i-is it?"

Magnamon looked at Leafmon's eyes and sais five words "We are no longer friends" He then did something unexpected

He launched Leafmon towards Ken!

The boy and the Digimon both fell down, the other went to help the genius

Magnamon ignored them and looked at Davis, who was now next to them

"Hey, dude, why didn't you finish Shakkoumon?" Davis asked

"I choose the slug first" The dragon responded innocently

Davis shrugged "Fair enough" The Duo looked at the giant Digimon, who was trying to get up

TK and Cody were seeing it, and both were furious, they looked at Shakkoumon, who was feeling the same and the two humans screamed "Finish them!"

Shakkoumon's eyes flashed red " **Aramitama!** " A red laser came out of the Digimon's eyes and was heading right where Magnamon and Davis were

Magnamon quickly countered and loaded his **Extreme Jihad** , however, what he wasn't expecting was Davis to pointed his Keyblade to the red beam

Magnamon shoot the golden beam, and another beam of the same color came out of Davis' Keyblade and followed his

The attacks hit each other, the two golden against the red, one trying to overpower the other

"Davis, get out of here!" Magnamon shouted, Davis looked at him with a serious expression

"No! You're my partner and this time I won't let you fight by yourself!" He said firmly

It was obvious that the boy won't move, and Magnamon knew that, so, smiling under his mask he responded "Then let's give that stupid giant a beat down he won't forget!"

Davis smiled "Yes, let's do it!" The Duo of Miracles looked at battle of powers and concentrated all of their power

The two golden beams suddenly started to spin against each other, then they fused, forming a powerful and big

" **Extreme Jihad!** " They both shouted, and the attack easily overpowered Shakkoumon, undoing the Jogress and reverting the Digimons back to their baby forms, Angemon to Poyomon and Ankylamon to Tsubumon

The betrayers were shocked, and TK and Cody couldn't believe that their Jogressed Digimon failed

However, Davis and Magnamon were happy, they've won against the traitors, against all the odds and they won

"That's how we do it!" Davis shouted, lifting his hand to Magnamon for a High Five

"That's right, Davis!" Magnamon returned the High Five, but he was suddenly covered by a golden light, as was Davis' Keyblade

"What is it?!" Davis asked, closing his eyes because of the light

When the light died down, the Keyblade returned to being a D-3 Digivice and Magnamon had turned into Chibimon, albeit he was in the air, but Davis quickly caught him before he could fall down

"C-chibimon?! What happened that you returned to your in-training form?"

"I don't know, Davis, but you Keyblade! It changed back into a Digivice!"

Davis gritted his teeth, but he felt something behind them, looking back, he saw that Kari, Yolei and Ken, together with their Digimons were getting closer

" _Damn! I'm too tired from all the fighting and that last_ _ **Extreme Jihad**_ _cost almost all my energy, and Chibimon is in the same condition!_ " Davis thought, but he only had one choice: run!

Unfortunately, when he looked back, TK and Cody were there, the two's Digimons resting on

" _We're surrounded!_ " Davis glared at them and at their furious look, as if they have the right to be angry and the Duo

TK was the first to snap, he lift his fist and started to run towards the duo, ready to punch Davis

The Child of Miracles got ready for a fight, but a red blur passed next to him and slammed into TK, sending the blonde to the ground and back to the traitors, where he writhed in pain

Davis and Chibimon looked at their savior. It is a Mammal type Digimon, quadruped with three claws on each paw, a white belly, while the rest of its body is red with blue stripes on its leg and face, but its back has a blue flame-like design that went to its nine feather like tails, where then is red to then have the tip colored blue, and the tip of its long ears are blue too, and it has blue eyes. This Digimon is…

"Elecmon?" Davis and Chibimon asked the Data type, who turned to them and smile

"Are you two okay?" It asked the Duo of Miracles in a male voice and full of worry, which surprised they all, but Davis and Chibimon were the more surprised ones

"Yes, we are, just tired, but fine…" Chibimon responded and Davis nodded before adding "Thanks for the help, Elecmon"

The Digimon scratched the back of its head, but suddenly a blue blur landed next to him

"You couldn't wait, right? You really are a show off" The new comer said in a male voice

It was another Digimon, one Davis and Chibimon have never seen before. It is a Beast type, as far as they can tell because of its dog like appearance, and it is bipedal It has blue fur with a white belly and a white mane of fur on its neck, the tip of its tail is white to and is a little curved, and the three fingers on each of its toes are white with black claws coming out of each finger, it is wearing red and black gloves that looked to be made for boxer with an separated space for the indicator finger. It is also wearing a red bandana which seemed to be hiding something as two yellow fins coming out of it. It has yellow eyes, white jaws with a black little nose. This Digimon is…

"Excuse me, not that I want to be disrespectful, but, what kind of Digimon are you?" Davis asked with Chibimon nodding at the question

The Beast type fell anime style, before he recovered "You obliviously have never seen one of my species" He told them, then he sent the duo a thumbs up "I'm Gaomon! A Rookie or Child level Digimon and beast type, but don't let that fool you, I'm stronger than normal Digimon of my level!"

Davis and Chibimon smiled at Gaomon's introduction "A pleasure meet you, Gaomon! I'm Davis and this is Chibimon" Davis said, introducing themselves and lifting his hand to shake the new Digimon's own

The Beast type smiled "Same here!" He told them shaking his hand, after that they heard a scream

"Gaomon! Elecmon!" A feminine voice was screaming for the two Digimon. Davis, Chibimon and the two who were being called looked at the source of the voice

It was another Digimon Davis and Chibimon have never seen before

It looked like a plant, with a green body that has four little fins where the arms and legs are suppose to be. Its head is pink, with black little eyes and two yellow leafs that were spinning and that was what is making the plant fly. This Digimon is…

Davis and Chibimon looked at Gaomon and Elecmon for answers. The later saw this and said "That is Lalamon, a Plant type Rookie level"

"Thanks" Davis said, just as the plant type arrived, and she looked a little angry "You two are idiots! We were supposed to get here together!" She shouted, scaring the two Digimon and making the Duo of Miracles have pity for them

"C-calm do-down, Lalamon" Gaomon tried to reason

"Ye-yeah, w-we didn't mean to make you angry…" Elecmon followed his friend

The flying Digimon just crossed its fin with a 'hump' while the others tried to apologize to her

Davis decided to help them a little "Please, don't be angry at them, they've saved us thanks to the fact that they were in a hurry"

Lalamon looked at Davis, then sighed "Okay, I will let them go this time, just because of you!" The two Digimon sighed in relief and sent Davis a silently 'thank you'

"Anyway" Lalamon continued "I'm glad that you are safe and I know the others will be too"

The Duo of Miracles were confused by that statement "Others?" Chibimon asked

Gaomon and Elecmon smirked and Lalamon giggled and said "Yes, there, look" She pointed to behind the duo

When they looked behind them, they were stunned to see that there were numerous Digimons coming towards them, but the duo quickly remembered something

"Wait, Davis" Chibimon called his partner "Aren't they the Digimons that were on the hill where we battled the Shadows?"

Gaomon answered that "Yes, they are as are we" He then looked at the duo with a grateful expression "You saved us and freed the ones who were possessed by those shadows, we just couldn't turn our back to you two after what you have done for us" The beast type then glared at the traitors with hatred, as were Lalamon and Elecmon "Especially with that kind of people…" He finished glowing

The others Digimons arrived, and there were all kind of Digimon: Gazimons, Floramons, Gottsumons, Mushmons, others Gaomons and Lalamons and Elecmons, Woodmons, Kuwagamons and Monochromon

Davis and Chibimon were impressed by the quantity of Digimons that came here only to same them

They feel happiness, thanks to them all

A Gazimon, a Floramon, a Mushmon and a Gotsumon went to the duo with grateful looks

The Mushmon started to talk "We are friends with the one who you fought against, so we just wanted to thank you for saving them" The four Digimon them looked to the floor in shame "When the time asked for it, we just ran away in fear, we a-""It wasn't your fault!" Davis interrupted the Digimon

The four looked at the boy and at the Digimon on his arms, who had a harm smile on his face, "We said you to run, but we couldn't stop those things from reaching them, but that doesn't mean it was our fault" Chibimon said to them"Or your fault" Davis completed then continued "Even if it wasn't anyone's fault, we still fell at blame, no?" He said to his partner who nodded

The Digimons were happy because of what he said, The Floramon started to cry and ran to the duo and hugged Davis legs tight "Thank you, thank you…" She keep repeating it while Davis comforted her

The Digimons were smiling at that moment

But there had to have someone to spoil it

"You have to be kidding!" Yolei voice got everyone look at her, already wishing for her to shut up "How can you defend them?! They attacked innocent Digimons!"

Kari continued "He killed them, and you defend them, can't you see it's wrong?!"

TK recovered enough to stand "They can't be forgiven…"

"Davis doesn't deserve to be a DigiDestined! And Chibimon deserves to feel pain" Cody shouted

"Look what he did to our Digimons, how can you defend someone like that?!" Ken screamed

The Digimons just looked at the traitors, then Gaomon and Lalamon looked at Elecmon "You went easy on him, tell now why" Gaomon asked, to which Elecmon laughed embarrassed

"Well, I thought Davis would want to have the last laugh, you know, ha ha…"

Gaomon and Lalamon sighed, then they looked at Davis and Chibimon "Would you let us deal with them Davis and Chibimon?" Lalamon asked

The duo looked at each and Davis and Chibimon shrugged "Yes, they are all yours" The dragon told the Digimons, who smiled maliciously

Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon, Lalamon on the left, Elecmon on the right and Gaomon on the middle

"I take the blonde idiot" The Beast type told his friends while he cracked his fist, wanting to attack TK

"Then leave that spoiled brat to me" Lalamon said, she has had enough of Yolei's voice

"Let the little one with me" Elecmon said, ready to attack Cody

Suddenly, Floramon and Gizamon appeared beside them

"Can I take that crybaby chick?" Floramon asked, wanting to deal with Kari

"Then crybaby boy is mine" Gizamon stated showing his sharps claws to Ken

The betrayers were stunned and afraid, they couldn't even talk, neither run when the Digimons got in front of him

Davis saw this and could hold himself "Wait!" The six Digimons stopped when they heard Davis

The boy looked at his ex-friends with hurt in his eyes "Just go away, you already lose and you can't do anything against me now"

The traitors were furious by that, and TK was about to say something, but a pain on his stomach stopped him. The blonde looked down and saw that Gaomon had punched him. TK fell down to the ground in pain

Gaomon looked at the blonde with disgust "Tell me, was you there when the fight happened?" He asked to them and by their faces, he confirmed what he already knew "That's what I thought, which means you don't have anything against Davis and Chibimon, which means that you should run-" He narrowed his eyes and lift his fist "-Before I make you!"

Lalamon flied until she was at Yolei's eye level "And you, spoiled brat that is just bark and no bite! Learn how to shut up or at least don't be so damn annoying!" She then head butted Yolei, sending the brat to the ground. Then she joined Gaomon

Elecmon looked at Cody with hatred "You are the one who don't deserve to be a DigiDestined, you deserve pain!" He head butted Cody too, then he joined his friend

Floramon looked at Kari, who was shaking with fear "You really are a crybaby" She jumped until she was at eye level with the girl and slapped her, making her fall on the ground

Gazimon just glared at Ken "You were the Digimon Kaiser, right?" He asked, making Ken starts to shake because of the memories of that time "I really thought you had changed, but I was wrong-" He jumped at Ken "-Now you are worse than that time!" He gave Ken a backhand slap, as to not cut him with his claw since Davis and Chibimon didn't want to hurt them

The Duo of Miracles watched their ex-friends fall and the others Digimon surrounded them, prefending any future attemps to attack Davis and Chibimon

Gaomon, Lalamon, Elecmon, Floramon and Gazimon went to the duo, Gazimon talked first "Sorry, we couldn't hold ourselves…"

"It's okay" Davis told them sincerely

Relief was all they felt now, since they didn't want to put any more stress to the duo

"But-" Davis started, catching their attention "Can I ask for a favor, if it's okay for you?"

"Of course you can! It's the least we can do!" Floramon returned, making the duo smile

"Okay, thank you" He said "Well, what I want to ask is, can you hold them for some time, it is that I don't want them close to me for the time being…" He asked and Chibimon nodded, agreeing with his partner

The five rookies smiled "Don't worry, just go and rest a little" Elecmon said

"Yeah, we take care of them" Gaomon added

"We won't hurt them, through, we may give them a piece of our mind" Lalamon assured him

"Please, leave it to us and go home" Floramon kindly told them

"Take care of yourself and we take care of them, there is no need to worry but to enjoy the trip back" Gazimon advised

The other Digimons showed they agreedment by nodding

Davis and Chibimon smiled at them "Thanks for everything! We hope to see you again!" The duo said at the same time while waving to them and they waving back

"We are the ones who should be thanking you!" They said "Come back anytime, we are always around here!" They added

Davis and Chibimon smiled before walking to the closest TV, ready to go home

* * *

The Digimons watched the duo go back to their home, only when the two were out of sight did they looked at the betrayers, who flinched at their glares

But all the Digimons did was open a way to them, surprising the traitors

Before they could ask, Gotsumon and Mushmon went towards them "Don't take it the wrong way, we just let you go because Davis and Chibimon said so" Gotsumon told them

"But if you come close to them again-" Mushmon started, and the Digimons started to growl at the betrayers "-You won't have the same luck" Then all the Digimons left the area before they lost control of their temper and attack the backstabber

Kari was crying her eyes out, with the others trying to comfort her

TK, Yolei, Cody and Ken, together with their Digimons and Tailmon, were furious and frustrated

And they all hated Davis and Chibimon now…

* * *

Davis and Chibimon arrived at the TV and Davis opened the Digital Gate. Arriving at the computer room of his school, Davis carried Chibimon and he started to run towards his home with tears failing from both his and Chibimon's eyes

Now that they are safe and the adrenalin has been calmed down, the fact of the sad reality hit them full force

They have been betrayed by their friends, the ones that they have fought with side by side to protect and save both the Digital and the Real world

They turned their back to the Duo of Miracles, the ones who have saved them time and time again and endured all the pain so they could be happy!

Davis and Chibimon are broken

Their hearts are broken, their souls are broken…

They are broken…

And they think the pieces of themselves have been lost…

Now they must find a way to join all the broken pieces together and hope that will fix them

That is all they can do…

* * *

 **That's it, folks, I hope you liked this chapter and are now wanting to read the next! Don't worry, I will do my best to update it fast! So just wait a little, okay?**

 **And what do you think I should be: a DigiDestined, a Tamer, a Legendary Warrior, a D.A.T, a General or a Hunter?**

 **Send me your opinions, I would be happy and really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks for reading "The Key of Miracles"! And until next chapter**

 **Human Soul, out**


	4. Rise One more Time, Miracles

**Hello, folks! Human Soul here with a new chapter of my KH and Digimon Adventure Zero Two crossover! Get ready because its time for another chapter full of action!**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **4º Chapter of 'The Key of Miracles': Rise One More Tme, Miracles**

Davis and Chibimon finally arrived at their home

It was empty, as the boy's parents and sister are going to arrive late at night, while it's still noon

Davis carried his Digimon inside the apartment and locked the door and ran to their bedroom, where they just hugged each other, trying to calm themselves down

"Davis…" Chibimon sobbed "Everything is going to be okay… right?" the little dragon assured in a broken voice, trying to convince them both of that

"…Yes, it will be all okay…" Davis panted his partner's head "We're together, I have your back and you have mine!" He stated, a harm smile on his face, contracting the failing tears on his eyes "That's all that matter"

Chibimon tears got stronger, but this time because of happiness

The dragon couldn't have asked for a better human partner for him

"Davis!" He shouted, crying on the boy's chest

"Let's let all out, buddy…" Davis said crying harder

None of them noticed a shadow slowly forming itself in the middle of the room, it started to grow until it became a perfect circle

Both Davis and Chibimon felt a chill go down their spine

"W-what was that?" Davis asked, clearing his eye and face from the tears as was his Digimon

When they opened their eyes, they only saw a black circle on the floor

The feeling that circle was giving off is familiar to the duo

"Davis, let's get out of here!" The blue dragon shouted, knowing they can't fight inside the Motomiya's residence

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He caught Chibimon in his arms and run to the door

But the circle suddenly turned into a vortex and started to suck them in

Davis hugged Chibimon tight and tried to walk towards the door, but the vortex made him lose his foot and the duo got sucked to inside the vortex of darkness

Davis and Chibimon closed their eyes, waiting for the impact or any kind of pain

But it never came

The darkness had no ill will against them

It felt… comfortable to them…

We the duo opened their eyes, they were in a dark void

" _We are inside the darkness… just like in my/Davis' dreams…_ " Davis and Chibimon thought, looking for any sight of… anything that isn't darkness

They couldn't see anything but darkness, but they wouldn't give up!

They searched again, but suddenly felt something under them and their bodies started to fall at a calm but fast pace

Looking down, they could see a light, and the closer they got, the blighter it got

"Good!" They both exclaimed, but then gasped in surprised at what the light really was

A cathedral floating in the darkness

Its surface is an image of a vortex made of light

"The Digital Gate…" The duo whispered, the image is just like the one Tai and his team described when they went to the Digital World for the first time

The duo landed slowly on the cathedral

The moment Davis' feet touched the floor, the whole floor shined for a second and they could fell a great power from the place

"Wow…" They exclaimed, they could feel their energy returning to them

Davis put Chibimon on the floor "How do you feel, Chibimon?" He asked the Digimon

Chibimon did his version of stretching "Yes, I'm fine!"

"Good!" Davis smiled before he took his D-3 from his pocket "Okay, so I think it would be better if you Digivolve. We don't know what can be here of if it is friendly" He said

The Digimon nodded, then both him and the Digivice started to shine

" **Chibimon Digivolve to… V-mon!** " The familiar Rookie level dragon stood in the place of Chibimon "Now I'm ready for anything that tries to come in our way!" He exclaimed, while punching the air and making Davis smile

Until a sound was heard, it looked like something move in all sides…

The shadows!

"What is happening?!" Davis shouted, getting ready for any attack, as was V-mon

Until the shadows just… stop moved

"What?" V-mon asked

" **You're finally here…** " A female voice suddenly spoke, snarling the duo

The voice was powerful, but gentle, like a caring friend telling what is need to be told

A voice that Davis knew well

"This… voice… is the same as the one in my dream" Davis said, surprising V-mon

"Wait! You don't mean…?" V-mon trailed off, trying to find the source of the voice

Nothing but darkness…

" **Yes, indeed it is me, the same as in your dream…** " It or she said

Davis stepped forward "Who are you?!" He demanded

There were a few moments of silence, as if the voice needed to think of its answer " **In the right time, I will tell you, but for now, I ask you both to do as I said… There is so much to do in so little time…** " It/she plead the duo

Davis and V-mon could tell that whoever was the mysterious voice, it needed help, and they won't turn their backs to someone on need

The Duo of Miracles looked at each other and nodded "Okay, we will do it!" Davis responded

The voice gave off a happy giggle, making the duo sure that whoever it was, was female " **Thank you, I really appreciate the help** "

Davis and V-mon smiled

" **And I must admit, Digivolving your Digimon in a unknown area is a smart move** "

Davis blushed a little at the praise while V-mon smiled proud

"Thanks…" The boy returned nervously

V-mon smirked "What can I say? My partner, Davis, is special!"

The voice gave off another giggle before saying " **Davis is more special than you think, V-mon** "

The duo were surprised and confused by that, but had no time to ask what the voice meant as it started to talk again

" **You will know soon, but for now, take your time and don't be afraid** " It instructed

Davis and V-mon nodded

" **The Door is still shut…** " It/ she said, but this time the voice sounded like it was talking with itself, but the duo still heard

" _Again with this 'Door', what 'Door'?_ " The duo thought

" **Now, step forward** "

Davis and V-mon walked slowly, expecting some kind of surprise, until they get to the middle of the cathedral, the middle of the image of the portal

That's when three points of the floor shined and something like an altar appeared in front, on the right and left of the duo

"What…?"

" **Power sleeps within you…** " The voice said, as Digital Data started to gather on the pedestal

" **If you give it form…** "

On the right, the Data shaped itself into a staff. It has a red hand with blue bottom and top and a golden chain that had, just like the top, the Symbol of the crest of Miracles

On the left, a The Data turned into a shield. It has a triangular face with a red outline, blue the Crest of Miracles on its face

In front of them, the Data formed into a sword. It is a medieval sword, with a golden handle that has the Crest of Miracles at the end and a chain with the Symbol of Miracles

" **It will give you strength…** "

Davis and V-mon looked at the weapons impressed by the power they hold

The duo looked at the sword

" **The power of the warrior: Invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction…** "

The duo set their glare to the wand

" **The power of the Mystic: Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin…** "

And finally, they looked to the shield

" **The power of the guardian: Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all…** "

Then the voice warned

" **Choose well** "

Davis and V-mon were confused "Wait, so Davis can only choose one weapon?" The dragon asked

" **Yes, he can choose one, then he will have to give another one in exchange** "

Davis nodded "Got it!" He then looked to his partner "So, what do you think?"

The Digimon gave him a reassuring smile "I think you should choose what is more fit to you, so think, when you fought early, what fighting style you were using?"

Davis pounded that question a little "I don't know how to fight, that for sure. That was the first time I ever used a sword for real, but, while I was fighting… first I stayed at the defensive, like an unbreakable shield, with a fast and strong counter. Then, in the fight against Silphymon, I went full force on the attacks, showing a destructive power, and I won the battle using a golden slash attack…" Davis said

"In the end, your fighting style is a combination of the Power of the Warrior, the Mystic and the Guardian…" V-mon said

"But-" Davis started "I use more defense and attack, I only used… -let's call it magic- two times: one against Silphymon and the other against Shakkoumon" Davis started to walk towards the sword "So, in the end, I am a Warrior of Courage…" He caught the sword

The weapon disappeared in a flash of light

Then Davis walked towards the staff "And, even though I was betrayed by my friends and team…" He started, as he remembered the Digimons that saved him and V-mon

Davis can feel they want to see the duo again

"I am still a Guardian of Friendship" He finished, as he caught the staff and it to disappeared

Davis looked at the shield and started to walk to it, but suddenly, the shield teleported to his left hand, together with the sword on his right

The voice returned

" **You've chosen the power of the Warrior and the Guardian, and given up the power of the Mystic, can I know why you made this choice?** " It asked as V-mon nodded, also curious about his best friend's reasons for making that selection

Davis looked at the weapons "Because I need power, and something to use this power for…" He then looked at V-mon "You stayed by my side, fighting to protect me, but now-" He pointed the sword to the darkness above them "-Now I have the power to fight alongside you on the battlefield against any foe, and I also have the power-" He lifted his shield so V-mon could see the Crest of Miracles on it "-To protect you against any attack" He finished, smiling to his Digimon and most precious friend

V-mon was touched by what Davis told him " _D-do I really mean that much to him?_ " He asked, but the smile on Davis' face don't let him have any doubts

V-mon means much more than a world to Davis

The dragon ran to his partner and hugged his legs tight, the boy immediately returned the gesture, the stress and pain of the betrayal finally decreasing

"Thank you, Davis…" V-mon said, hugging him tighter

"I am the one that should be thanking you…" Davis returned

After they said those words to each other, a light appeared on the right. The duo looked to see that the staff returned to the alter

"How?" Davis asked

" **It seems that the Mystical power has chosen you to wielder it, even after your selection…** " The voice reasoned, clearly surprised " **You are more special than I thought, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya** " It said " **Go and take the power that has chosen you, it is for you and only you…** "

Davis walked towards the staff. When he arrived, he rested the sword next to the altar, he then caught the staff. This time, the weapon stayed in his hand "Thanks for choosing me, you three…" He told, as if the weapons had a mind of they own

But they seemed to understand him, as the three shined, then turned into Data and disappeared

However, both Davis and V-mon knew that the three powers are inside of the boy

" **You have chosen your path** "

" **The Power of the Warrior, the Power of the Guardian and the Power of the Mystical, all three of them have chosen you to wield them…** "

" **You are ready to start…** "

The altars suddenly got sucked inside the floor, as everything seemed to start to shake

Davis and V-mon hold on each other to not get separated. They looked around them and the floor…

The floor was breaking apart like glass!

Seconds later there was no longer a floor, and the duo fall into darkness

They fell like they were floating in the darkness and being taken to another place

And soon enough, they could see another cathedral, with another surprising image

This time was one of Tai and his team and their Digimon on the Rookie form: Tai with Agumon, Matt with Gabumon, Izzy with Tentomon, Mimi with Palmon, TK with Patamon, Kari with Gatomon, Sora with Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon. Behind them were the Digimons on their most powerful form: Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon , Lilimon, HolyAngemon, Angewomon, Garudamon and Zudomon, respectively

They landed the same way as before, slowly and calm

And the same as before, they could fell the power of the place

"So, what do we need to do in this one?" V-mon asked, lookind around

Until Davis' right hand suddenly shined with Data

The glow held a familiar power with it...

"This sensation... is the same as the Keyblade of Miracles, but different at the same time..." Davis said

When the glow died down, Davis was holding a sword sized key. It has a blue handle, with yellow protector that has a silver chain that was attracted to a symbol, which is a circle with two little circle positioned to look like ears. The blade is rounded, and the top has connected metals that are shaped like a crown

"Wow..." Davis and V-mon looked at the Keyblade "Even if this isn't the same as before, it is still powerful..." V-mon stated

Davis looked at the Keyblade "Kingdom Key..." The boy told his Digimon, who nodded, impressed

" _How does/do Davis/I know the names of the Keyblades?_ " The two thought at the same time

" **You've gained the power to fight** " The voice said, and the duo got a idea of what is about to come

" **You have already battled using a Keyblade, so now you must use this power to protect yourself and others, because, in the end, you can't protect people if you yourself are in danger, understand?** "

Davis nodded "You're right!" Then both of then got into a fighting stance

They look around in search for anything suspicious, until a strange sound was heard... it looked like something being summoned

They spotted the source: a Shadow being formed in front of them

"You again?!" The duo shouted

" **There will be times you have to fight, be it against darkness or light...** " The voice told them as two more Shadows appeared

" **Keep you light burning strong against the shadows...** " A white glow formed next to each Shadow, and shaped themselves into the same form of the little darkness monster, but they were pure white with red eyes

Davis and V-mon's eyes widened

" **And keep your darkness cold when you fight against the light...** "

Davis looked at his Digimon "V-mon, I'm sorry to say this but your attacks have no effects against them, then climbs on my back and let my fight!"

V-mon wanted to say no, but he knew that Davis is right, so with a frustrated sigh, he jumped onto his friend's back and hold tight on his shoulder "Go for it, Davis!" V-mon cheered for him

Davis smirked "No need to tell me twice!" He ran the closest duo of Light and Shadow, and slashed the light with a vertical swing, then he spin with the sword and slashed the two, sending them flying

Spotting a opportunity, Davis jumped at the Light and slashed it twice, winning against it as the being dissipated into nothingness

V-mon looked behind them and saw a Shadow jumping at them "Davis! Behind!"

The boy instinctively turned his body and attacked the darkness being with a horizontal slash, destroying it

"Thanks, V-mon" Davis said before returning to the battle

"No problem" The dragon returned, watching his friend fighting with an awestruck experssion at his abilities

" _Was he lying when he said he has never fought with a sword?_ " The Digimon wondered

Davis got ready to attack a Shadow, but it fused with the floor, becoming a shadow with no owner

Davis knew that attack them when they are like this is useless, so he jumped back, avoiding an attack from a Light

Then all of the Lights and Shadows fused with the floor and started circling the duo

Davis and V-mon kept their eyes open for any sudden attack

A Light on their left jumped, but Davis saw this and defended the attack with his keyblade, then returned the gesture with a double slash, destroying it

However, they had no time to blink, as V-mon heard a sound on their right "Davis! Three o'clock!"

The boy understood and used a spin slash to get rip off the Shadow

Now there were only one duo of Light and Shadow left

Davis smirked "Let's make it two birds with one stone!" He jumped and did a somersault, landing between the two enemies "Good-bye" One more spin slash and it was over

But the battle wasn't over. Davis and V-mon gasped as more pairs of enemies appeared

This times was five pairs

Davis gritted his teeth "Bring it on!" He shouted, as he ran to his enemies, V-mon holding on his shoulder

Davis slashed a Shadow, but couldn't continue the combo because of an attack of another Shadow, He countered with an attack of his Keyblade, breaking the Shadow's defense, which allowed the DigiDestined to defeated it with a sting attack

Davis then nodded that a Shadow had fused and moved to the floor under his feet, so he rolled out of the way-careful because of V-mon- just before the Shadow reemerged back

Davis and V-mon glared at their enemies, until a Light attacked them. Davis used his Keyblade as a stinger and ran his weapon right through the Light, destroying it

The duo looked at their enemies, until they spotted a Light trying to merge with the floor "No, you won't!" Davis shouted and ran to the Light at an incredible speed. When he got close enough, he put the Crown shaped form of the top of the blade, and with a down-up vertical slash, he sent the Light flying. He jumped, ready to slash the enemy, when he noticed a Shadow nearby

" _Again, two in a row_ " Davis slash the Light and, before he landed, he used his a spin slash and finished with a nearby Shadow

A perfect two in a row shot

Davis and V-mon got ready for the next attack, but the Lights and Shadows suddenly merged with the floor, and the cathedral got covered, one half by light and the other by darkness, creating a two colour vortex

And it was pushing Davis and V-mon to the middle of it

The Duo of Miracles hugged each other, ready for another travel

When they finally could open their eyes again, they saw that they are now in another cathedral

This one had the image of a heart cut in half: one half is what looks like a healthy heart with a half golden crown on top of it, behind the half heart there is only light; the other half is the opposite, it is upset down to the other half, or vice versa. It is black with red string circling it and a upset down black bat wing next to the half of the crown

Out of blue, an almost transparent Door appeared. It is just like the floor, but here is light on the floor, is darkness on the door, and where is darkness on the floor, is light on the door. The same symbol on the is on the middle of the door

Davis and V-mon walked to the door, but couldn't open it, they couldn't even touch it!

"What now?" Davis asked, to which V-mon shrugged

" **Behind you** " The voice said, surprising the duo

But they were actually happy that the voice was back

"Glad to have you back!" Davis said honestly "We missed you!"

However, unknown to the duo, the owner of the voice blushed at what he said

" **Why thank you!** " The voice returned, a little too excited

But Davis and V-mon had no time to think about that as a little red and yellow chest appeared in a flash of light

" **The Keyblade has the power to open locks, funny but it is true. Now go and use your power to get the treasure I put inside of that chest** " The voice instructed

Davis and V-mon walked to the chest and, not knowing how to open it -" _Can't use a sword sized Key on a normal knob..._ "- Davis hit the box twice in a delicate manner as to not broken it. And surprising, it worked!

The lock glowed for a second and then a soft click was heard and the chest is open!

"Wow, it really worked..." The duo said, then Davis and V-mon crouched and looked at what was inside

It is an orb coloured half white and half black

Before the duo could ask what it was, the orb flied towards the door and the door turned tangible again

" **Now you can continue...** " The voice told them

The Duo of Miracles walked to the door, that opened by itself. Both light and darkness covered their vision as they walked inside the door

The new area is definitely the most surprising of all. It wasn't a cathedral or something like that... No...

It is the Computer Room of Odaiba School!

"What are we doing here?!" Davis asked

That's when the duo spotted four persons, or more specific two humans and two Digimons

They also nodded that the four were Tai with Agumon and Matt with Gabumon

However, the appearances of Tai and Matt are the same as when they went to the Digital world for the first time

"What is happening? What are they doing here?" V-mon asked

The voice responded the questions " **It's not real, they are just here for the next part of your path** "

Davis asked "Then what are we going to do?" Then their eyes widened "Don't tell me we have to fight them?!" The boy asked, worried. He can't fight with the rest of his friends now! It would be too much stress for him!

" **No! No! Don't worry, you won't fight them!** " The voice quickly responded in a calm voice, feeling the depression of the boy " **I know what you went through, and I'm sorry for it, but don't worry, you won't fight here... The Door won't open just yet and...** " Again, the owner of the voice blushed " **I want to know more about yourself, t -t-the t-two of y-you, so tell me more. When y-you are ready, go to your friends and they will ask you a question, answer truthfully and the next area will be ready for you to do** " The voice finished

Davis and V-mon looked at each other and nodded. They went to Matt and Gabumon first

Matt looked at them "What is most important to you?" He asked

Davis and V-mon smiled at the question, they already knew the answer "Friendship and the power and courage to protect it!" They told them

Matt gave them a smile, before looking at Gabumon, making the other duo look at the beast type too

Gabumon looked at Davis and V-mon "What are you afraid off?"

Davis and V-mon looked down in regret, what they fear the most already happen, more than once "Being unable to help someone in need..." They said

Gabumon nodded sympathetically

Davis and V-mon went towards Tai and Agumon. The dinosaur looked at the duo "What do you want outta life?" He asked

Davis and V-mon smiled "To be strong and make our dreams true!" They said

Agumon smiled at them

Davis and V-mon then looked at Tai, who smiled at them

"If you..." Tai started "If you could change or do one thing without having to face the consequences... what would you do? Change something or do something?" He asked

Davis and V-mon looked seriously at Tai "We would refuse that offer" They said seriously, surprising the voice and the four illusions

" **Why nothing?** "

"Because of a bunch of reasons but mainly because, what good would that do?" Davis said

"Your vision of a better world or a personal wish, even if it is meaning to do good, can still hurt someone" V-mon explained

"And if there is one thing that creates responsibility and makes a person grow, is facing the consequences of their choices" Davis added

"And we believe that a change, a true change can only be made by yourself, with no shortcut!" They finished

Tai smiled at them, proud of the duo

The voice was surprised, but couldn't help but smile at their answer " **You truly are special... however, I have one more question, but before that, allow me to finally introduce myself properly...** "

Darkness started to being gathered at the other end of the room, but the duo weren't afraid or expecting an attack, they knew it is their new friend

The darkness vanished and in its places stood what looked like a cat of the sphinx with wearing a pitch black armor that looked like the sphinx, the mane has two golden lines each side, a red jewel on its forehead. Its front legs has a lion's head, while on its rear legs have lions' head too, however, these are holding a red sphere in their mouth. Its tail's end looked like a blaster. It has two golden wings

"Hello..." The new Digimon greeted, a little nervous and shy "I am AncientSphinxmon, the Ancient Warrior of Darkness. It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face" It gave the duo a smile that was instantly returned

"The pleasure is all ours!" Davis told the dark type respectful "But, what do you mean by 'Ancient Warrior of Darkness'? Are you a Legendary Digimon?" The boy asked

"Well, I think that is a way to put it..." AncientSphinxmon trailed off

"Wow! That's so cool!" Davis shouted, with stars in both his and V-mon's eyes

"I bet you have awesome powers!" V-mon shouted

"Why, thank you both" She said shyly "But leaving that for later, I have one more question... are you ready for it?" She asked

The Duo of Miracles nodded at the Ancient Warrior

AncientSphinxmon smiled, then she put a serious face "I want to know, where came the answer of the previously question, why wouldn't you change or do a thing?"

V-mon step forward "That question is for Davis, he is the one who teach me to accept that some things are wrong and you will have to live with them, you can't just exterminate them, but that doesn't mean you can't find happiness there! And you can always fight to change what is wrong!" He told her, proud of his partner

Davis looked at the Dragon "I knew that, but you are the one who made me understand it and give my first chance to fight, you did as much as me in learning that lesson" The boy assured his partner

The ancient Digimon looked at the duo and smiled "So you two teach each other important lessons, that helped you both to see what is really important" Then her smile widen and turned warmly "You are really special, both of you, and I can't stop saying that"

The duo smiled and blushed a little "Thanks" They said

"Now, shall we continue?" AncientSphinxmon asked as the computer room started to disappear and darkness started to surround the Warrior Digimon

" **You two have the friendship as most value possession, are afraid of being unable to help someone in need, you want to be strong in order to make your dreams true..**."

A flash of light forced Davis and V-mon to close their eyes

" **Your jorney depends only on you. You choose you destiny, you choose your fate, both of your...** "

The light covered Davis, V-mon and the whole area

" **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near...** "

When the flash died down, Davis and V-mon saw that they were at another cathedral

This time, the image were of The eight crest: Courage, Friendship, Love . And an image of Davis and V-mon near the symbol of Courage and Friendshid. The other had images of the duo ex-team close to their respectives crests

"They pursuit me even here..."

" **I'm sorry, but the cathedrals use important figures from your world...** " AncientSphinxmon explained to him

"No worry, I can see you didn't mean to it to be like that, so it's okay" He told her, calming her and assuring that she didn't do anything to hurt him "So, what we need to do now?" He asked

AncientSphinxmon looked at Dais' eyes while disappearing in the darkness " **Fight!** "

Shadows and Lights emerged from the floor

Ten pairs

"V-mon!" Davis called the dragon "You alredy know the plan!"

The dragon nodded and ready himself to jump, but a pair of Shadow and Light got in his way "What?!" He said before he was pushed back by the pair

"V-mon!" Davis tried to help his friend, but a Light jumped on him, forcing the boy to defend himself "Hang in there, V-mon! I'm coming!" Davis assured his partner

V-mon got up and looked at his enemies. He gritted his teeth " _Davis is fighting alone! He is fighting alone a battle that was supposed to be ours!_ " The Digimon thought while getting in a fighting stance and narrowing his eyes " _I won't let you fight alone Davis!_ "

The Shadow and Light jumped at the dragon. V-mon, in return, started too run towards them "Here goes my everything!"

Davis saw his partner run towards the enemies and, even though he was concerned for his partner, he saw in the dragon's eyes the will to fight " _Never give up, V-mon!_ " "Go get them, V-mon!" Davis encouraged

V-mon heard his friend and he is ready for anything "Take this!" V-mon shouted as he jumped, dodging the attack of the pair, then he used the momentum of his landing to attack with his special move " **V-mon Head!** " He jumped and head butted the Shadow and Light at the same time

The attack hit! It worked! V-mon watched surprised "I did it..." He said slowly a wide smile forming on his face "I did it! I did it! Did you see that, Davis?!" He asked, looking at his partner

Davis smiled "Yes, I saw that! Good work, V-mon!" Davis then slashed a Light and Shadow, destroying them both "Now, let's finish them off!" The dragon nodded and went to help his friend

With both being of the Duo of Miracles fighting together again, the Shadows and Lights stood no chance against them. Davis' Kingdom Keyblade and V-mon's attacks are a powerful combination

Even as more enemies appeared, the duo quickly deal with them

Minutes later, there was only three pair of enemies

Davis and V-mon looked at each other and nodded. They attacked the Shadows and Lights, but, instead of destroying them, the duo reunited their enemies in a pile

When they finished, Davis and V-mon positioned themselves in front of each other meters away from each other. Suddenly, the duo started to run towards each other. When they were close enough, V-mon jumped and Davis used a vertical down up slash and turned his Keyblade into a platform for V-mon to jump

The combined force of Davis swing and V-mon's powerful led, the dragon was sent flying, right above the remain enemies

" **Kuuchuu** **V-mon Head!** " The Digimon started to fall towards the enemies, aiming his head towards them

When V-mon hit, all the enemies got destroyed and the cathedral cracked, however, V-mon was alright and without a single scratch

Davis ran to his partner and V-mon jumped to Davis as they high-fived "We rock!" The shouted

" **Ineed, that was impressive...** " AncientSphinxmon praised " **Now, let's go to the next step...** " When she finished saying that, stairs appeared at the edge of the cathedral. The stairs had no supports, in fact, they were floating, but looked stable

Davis and V-mon walked to the stairs, ready for everything that could come at them

The cathedral's image is the simplest one so far... It is just the Crest of Miracles

Davis and V-mon looked around, but found no enemies, but the area was clear and the stairs were gone, as was the previously cathedral

"Well, what do we do now?" V-mon asked out loud

A ray of light appeared at the other side of the cathedral like some kind of answer. Then AncientSphinxmon's voice said " **Walk to the light** "

The duo looked confused by that, but did as they were told. As they walked to the like, AncientSphinxmon warned " **Careful, the closer you get to the light...** "

Davis and V-mon looked behind them, feeling something there. They saw that their shadows were getting larger and out of nowhere... they got out of the floor and come to life

" **The greater your shadow becomes...** "

The two Shadows suddenly started to fuse and grow, until in their place was a humanoid dragon at least the . It has human-mixed-with-Shadows-like face because of Davis' shadow, but the eyes were complete yellow like the Shadows, and the mouth was just sharp teeth, the own lip were sharp and pointed. It has V-mon's ears, but the end of it was a made of metal and sharp. Its torso was that of XV-mon's, but instead of the usual 'X' there was an upset down black heart with a blood 'X' crossing it. Its arms were human's arms, but instead of hands, it had claws, big and sharp claws. Its feet were a dragon's claw, complete with a pair of giant wings and a spiked tail

The transformation ended with a roar from the monster

Davis and V-mon answered the threat " **V-mon!** " Davis shouted

" **V-mon Digivolve to...** " " **XV-mon!** "

XV-mon stood next to Davis, both glaring at the darkness humanoid dragon "So, Davis, what do we call that?" the dragon asked

"Hum..." Davis thought a little "Darkside!" He shouted "Since he came from out shadows, I think it is a fitting name for it" Davis said, to which the Digimon nodded, showing his agreement

Darkside roared again and lifted its fist, ready to smash the duo. XV-mon caught Davis and carried both of them out of the fist's way, however, it seemed that hit the duo wasn't Darkside's plan. The area where his fist hit got covered by darkness, and Shadows were coming out of it

Davis and XV-mon glowed at the sight "It can summon minions? Just great!" Davis complained before he had a idea "XV-mon! Launch me at his head! The Keyblade should do more damage than normal attacks!"

XV-mon nodded. The Digimon turned itself and set the flight course directly to the darkness monster's face. The dragon let go of his friend when he was feet away from their target

Davis landed on the Darkside's arm and used its shoulder as a platform. The monster's face was now an easy target

"What are these things anyway?!" Davis shouted, as he hit the monster's head repetitively

" **They are Heartless** "

XV-mon landed on the cathedral and started to fight off the Shadows "Heartless? As in... they don't have emotions?" The dragon asked, as he used his fist to smash a nearby Shadow

" **Neither souls... These Shadows are the last remain of those who lost themselves to darkness, just like those Lights were the last remain of those who let themselves get blind by the light** " AncientSphinxmon responded " **But the Keyblade has the unique ability of freeing the hearts from those that were once alive** "

Davis and XV-mon nodded "Okay! Let's take this guy down!" Davis shouted, just as XV-mon finished the last Shadow

Darkside removed its hand from the floor, making Davis jump off his shoulder, lucky, XV-mon caught the boy and put him on the ground, save and sound

"Thanks" Davis told the dragon, who nodded in return, before both looked at the heartless

Darkside charged at the XV-mon, but the dragon was ready for it and took the heartless' attack head on and hold his ground, even as Darkside tried to slash him with his claws, but XV-mon hold the claws and kept them away

Davis used this as a chance to attack. He used XV-mon's tail and shoulder as supports and managed to get to Darkside's shoulder one more time and restart his attack there while XV-mon hold the heartless still. Davis attacked five times, at the sixth hit, Darkside opened his wings and making the duo, out of surprise, to let him go as he flied back to the other end of the cathedral

Darkside opened its mouth and energy started to being gathering there. Then he fired a ball of darkness at the duo, however, halfway towards the duo, the darkness sphere exploded, sending thousands of needles-like shaped made of darkness

Davis and XV-mon's eyes widened in surprise before the dragon Digimon used his wings to protect both of them

After the attack passed, XV-mon's wings had scratches all over them, but besides that, the Digimon was perfectly fine, as was Davis

Unfortunately, the partners had no time to blink, as Darkside loaded another attack, but this time, when he launched it, it was a ray of darkness

"Move!" Davis and XV-mon shouted to each other as they jumped out of the way, but the shockwave of the attack still pushed them back and that made Davis lost his hold on the Keyblade

The wielder and the key have landed away from each other

Davis got up, and he would have made a run for his Keyblade until he saw what he could only describe as a nightmare

Darkside using his foot to pinned XV-mon down while he charged another dark blast in its mouth

"No!" Davis shouted and another miracle happened

His right arm caught fire and his left cracked electricity

"Let him go!" Davis ordered the heartless as he aimed his hands to it

Both fire and electricity flied from Davis' arms directly to Darkside's mouth, creating an explosion and sent the heartless off of the cathedral, freeing XV-mon in the process

The dragon flied to his partner, but stopped in mid air at what he saw "Davis... you are wielding two Keyblades!" He shouted, surprising both

Davis, confused, looked at his hands and

" _XV-mon was right... I am wielding two Keyblades at the same time!_ " Davis thought

Davis looked at the Keyblade he is holding in his right hand "The Keyblade of the Blazing Courage, Flame!"

The Keyblade's hand guard is the Symbol of the Crest of Courage, as are symbol in the end of the chain. The blade's desing is of flames until the top is the Crest of Courage

Davis looked at the other one in his left hand "The keyblade of the friendship, Lighty!"

The keyblade's hand guard and the symbol in the chain are the same: the Crest of Friendship. The blade is shaped like lightings, connecting themselves at the end of the blade, where the Crest of Friendship is located

Davis moved them and made the motion of attacking something, to get used to the feeling of wielding two Keyblade. Davis looked at the first Keyblade, and noted at it still was stuck on the floor

"Maybe if I..." Davis trailed off, confusing XV-mon, until Davis let go of both Keyblades, which made them disappear in a flash

Davis then lifted his right hand towards the Kingdom Key and the Keyblade teleported to his hand

Davis smiled at this "I'm getting the hand of this!" His smile widen as he looked at the Keyblade, thanking it

XV-mon smiled too as he understood his partner plan

A roar made the duo look behind. Darkside came back flying and started to cycle them from above

XV-mon looked at Davis "Do you have a plan?" He asked

Davis looked at the flying heartless "Yes, and the plan is to do what we do best: fight him head on and win!" He shouted

XV-mon smiled "Then we better fly!" The Digimon caught his partner and put him on his shoulder "Hold tight, buddy!" He advised as they took flight

* * *

AncientSphinxmon is watching the fight of Davis and XV-mon against their inner darkness with a concerned look

"Win, you two need to win!" She said, worried for them "You two maybe are the only ones that can save the Digital World and so many other worlds" Then she blushed "And I want be there to see..."

* * *

Darkside saw the duo getting closer to it and, to respond to the attack, started to gather dark energy on its wings, When he was finished, he fired black, white and grey lighting attacks at the duo

Davis and XV-mon's eyes widen. The dragon started to dodge the lighting, but the more they dodge, more lightings come for them. They were forced to fly away from the heartless so they could have time to think

"Damn! The attacks are keeping us away from it!" Davis cursed

XV-mon looked at their opponent, then at Davis and the Keyblade he is holding and suddenly had a idea, but " _No! It is to risk..._ "

Davis felt XV-mon tensed and knew he thought of something "XV-mon, tell me what was the plan you just thought" Davis asked

XV-mon stayed silence for a second, before sighed "Your Keyblade is strong against Heartless, so maybe you could deflect the lighting until we get close enough"

Davis nodded "Now I get it. You know it is risk, but we need to do this! You have always fought in the front and always have been my shield, so this time, let me be the one leading the attack..." Davis pleaded to his Digimon

XV-mon looked at the Darkside "I have never fought in front of you, Davis..."He said, surprising the boy. The dragon looked at his partner in the eyes "You fought with me side by side" The Digital Monster finished

Davis smiled and laughed a little "Yeah, you're right..." The boy got on his feet, on the shoulder of the dragon "Let's get this over with!"

XVmon nodded and started the flight to the enemy

Darkside finished loading the attack and fired

"Remember, XV-mon-" Davis started "I deflect the attacks, when we get close enough, launch me at it and keep me in the air!"

"Got it!" XV-mon returned

The duo saw the first lighting close to them

" _Time to finish it!_ " The duo thought

Davis jumped, Keyblade ready to strike "Take this!" He said, hitting the lighting

It worked! The lighting literally broken at the attack!

But there was no time to celebrate, more were coming!

XV-mon caught Davis before he started to fall and held the DigiDestined in front of himself "Let's go!" The dragon shouted

XV-mon flied towards Darkside, dodging all the lighting he could, the ones that got close to hit him or his partner get destroyed by the Keyblade

The Duo of Miracles were getting close to the Heartless

"Almost there!" Davis said, and waited as XV-mon led him closer to the enemy, until "Now!" He shouted

XV-mon lifted Davis until he was over his shoulder "Here you go, Davis!" The dragon shouted, throwing his partner at the Heartless

Darkside saw Davis flying towards it, and tried to slash the boy with its claws

"No, you won't!" The Duo said at the same time

Davis launched his Keyblade at the Heartless's head , while XV-mon charged fire in his mouth

" **Hearty Shatter!** " XV-mon shouted as a ball of fire came out of his mouth, heading to the same destiny as the Keyblade, causing an unexpected result

The **Hearty Shatter** covered the Keyblade! And the speed of the now blazing key increased!

The combined attack hit Darkside's head, launching the Heartless off the cathedral

However, the Duo of Miracles hasn't finished yet

"XV-mon!" Davis called, crossing his arms with the hands open as the Keyblades of Courage and Friendship appeared

"In my way!" The dragon returned as he dived under his partner and then fly up again, both his hands together to act as a platform for Davis

The two finally met in mid air and the dragon Digimon launched Davis to the failing heartless

Davis landed at the chest of Darkside and started to run for its head

"Let's see what you think of this!" Davis shouted as he finally arrived at thehead and started to attack the stunned Heartless

Davis attacked no stop and with no mercy! Horizontal slash, vertical slash

He only stopped when the Heartless started to move its head to try and make him let go

"Time for me to leave! Good-bye and Good riddance!" Davis shouted as he used his two Keyblades to hit the left side of Darkside's face, thus making it turn its body

Davis took advantage of that at started to the tail of the Heartless. When he arrived there, he used the tail as stairs and when he got to the end, where he could see the image of the Crest of Miracles, he jumped

But he didn't to reach the cathedral, he jumped so XV-mon could caught him and land them both safe and sound on the cathedral, and that was what happened: XV-mon caught Davis and both landed

"It isn't over yet, is it?" Davis asked out loud as he and XV-mon got into their fighting stances

" **No** " AncientSphinxmon asked

And as if a confirmation was needed, the cathedral started to shake

"Wh-what?!" XV-mon asked and tried to get to Davis, but the cathedral suddenly... flipped!

As Davis and XV-mon were failing, both could see Darkside with a loaded dark energy ball

XV-mon tried to reach Davis, but it was proven unnecessary

Davis has already reacted to the attack. He back flipped and let go of the two Crest-based Keyblades, making them disappear, then Davis put his hands together and above his hands and summoned the Kingdom Key and threw it towards the dark sphere. The impact create a flash of light

All that happened in a single moment

AncientSphinxmon was impressed "His reflexes are so fast that he countered the Heartless' attack before Digimon could even start to move!" She said with widened eyes, but after that, she smiled "You two will go so far..." She said, having a little blush on her cheeks

When the light died down, it was revealed that the cathedral was back to its original positions, but there was no sight of Davis, XV-mon or Darkside, until they all fell from the darkness to the cathedral floor and the Keyblade stuck the floor next to Davis

Davis and XV-mon got up and quickly regained their senses and noted at the Heartless wasn't moving and had its head towards them, so they took advantage of that

Davis took the Kingdom Key from the ground, and then both he and XV-mon started to attack the head of the dark being, XV-mon with his fist and Davis with the Kingdom Key

They kept attacking until Darkside suddenly jumped and resumed flying again. XV-mon caught Davis and the duo flied towards the Heartless

Darkside used his lighting attack again, however, Davis and XV-mon countered it the same way as before: the teamwork of XV-mon's flight abilities and Davis' Keyblade powers

The heartless, however, was gathering energy for another dark energy blast, but the duo wasn't going to let it hit them

"You know what?!" Davis shouted, as he destroyed another lighting "I've had enough about you, Darkside!" He said

The Heartless roared as it finished gathering energy

Davis and XV-mon already knew what to do

XV-mon threw Davis up before he crossed his arms over his 'X' mark and aimed towards the heartless, gathering energy for his own attack. Davis, back flipped while he let go of The kingdom Key, summoning the Keyblades of Courage and Friendship. The DigiDestined landed on the dragon's arm and used it to launch himself to the Heartless

"It's end here and now!" The duo shouted

XV-mon uncrossed his arms, the 'X' mark glowing " **X-Laser!** " He shouted before firing the 'X' shaped attack

The **X-Laser** was getting close to Davis " _Just the way I want it_ " He thought, before he lifted both Keyblades and crossed them in an 'X'

The **X-Laser** hit the Keyblades, but, instead of hurting Davis, the attack seemed to be fusing itself with the two keys, until it happened

The Keyblade of Courage set itself on fire!

The Keyblade of Friendship cracked with electricity!

And the two Key had a trace orange glow following them!

That was-

" **Elemental** **X-Laser!** " Davis shouted, then he threw the Keyblades, that were still crossed in an 'X', however, they were flying in perfect sync, that they didn't bumped into each other, but were only getting faster

Darkside fired his attack to try counter the Keyblades

It was useless

The Keyblades cut right through the dark energy blast and hit the Heartless right in the face! Darkside roared in pain, then he trembled and finally, exploded into a mist of darkness

Davis smiled weakly "We did it!" He then felt the effects of gravity as he started to fall

"Davis!" XV-mon shouted as he dived down to save his partner, until a black and yellow blur passed next to him and caught Davis, landing safe and sounded at the cathedral

XV-mon identified the blur as AncientSphinxmon and landed next to her as the Dark Digimon helped Davis stand on his feet

"Wow, thanks for the catch, AncientSphinxmon! You really are fast!" Davis said, making the Dark Warrior smile and unknown to him, she blushed at the praise

Davis then looked at XV-mon as he DeDigivolved to V-mon, and noted the depressed look on his face " _He must be thinking that I would have fell if it weren't for AncientSphinxmon_ " "V-mon, even if AncientSphinxmon didn't appear, I would still be safe. And you want to know how, because you would have caught me, buddy, one way or another, like you always do" Davis assured the dragon

V-mon looked at his partner ready to say something against that, but no words come out of his mouth when he saw the expression on his partner's face

There was confidence, pure confidence that the dragon would have caught the boy anyway

The confidence was contagious, as the dragon smiled too "You're right, Davis, I would have done it anyway!" He proclaimed in a cocky attitude "No offense, AncientSphinxmon" He added quickly

"None taken" The Dark Warrior replied

They all shared a heart warmly laugh, until they heard steps, They looked at the other end of the cathedral and saw four beings walking towards them

Davis quickly summoned the Kingdom key and took his D-3 in case of a attack

When the new comers got to the middle of the cathedral, they noted that the ones in their right were using black robes, covering all of its body. The height of one of them is the same as Davis' while the other is the same as V-mon's

The other figure was revealed to be just two mists of darkness shaped like bodies of the same height as Davis' and V-mon's

V-mon gritted his teeth "I thought Darkside was the last one!" He said, ready to attack, as were Davis and AncientSphinxmon

The figure using the robe saw this and lifted his hands in a motion of surrender, surprising the three. The figures then lifted one hand each towards their hoods, while at the same time, the mists were shaping themselves and becoming solid

The figures using the robes pulled down the hoods

The mist finished shaping themselves

There were now three Davis and three V-mons

"What?!" The original and AncientSphinxmon asked "What are you all?!" Davis demanded

The mist Davis started talking "We are what you would call your dark side and you Nobody side"

"Dark... and Nobody side?" V-mon asked

The V-mon wearing a robe answered "A Nobody is basically a being's body that lost its heart, but did not become a Heartless"

"But then how you were created if Davis and V-mon never lost their hearts?" AncientSphinxmon asked

The four of them smirked, then mist V-mon decided to answer "That is for us to know and you to find out"

AncientSphinxmon growled at that, but before she could return the favour, Davis beat her to it

"Don't talk to her like that!" He demanded, ready to strike, but the two false Davis lifted their hands and summoned their own Keyblades!

That surprised the three "How?!" V-mon asked

The Nobody Davis' Keyblade has a grey handle with two angel shaped hand guard, together with a white chain that finished with a star that had grey lines separating its tops and a golden centre. Connection the handle to the blade is a heart shaped white crystal. It has two fine blade that curved to the same direction, but one finished with a half golden and half white heart while the other finished in a start the is light blue in the centre, then violet and lastly golden

"Oathkeeper Keyblade..." Davis said

The Mist Davis' keyblade is the complete opposite of the Noboby's one. Its handle is grey, however, the hand guard is shaped like the wings of a bat, or demon, and pure black, the symbol in the end of the chain is a black crown. The crystal connecting the handle to the blade is a light blue prism with yellow outline. It has a pitch black blade with a grey chain with a white line following it. Its top had a crown like shape, with three points, two to the blade and one at the other direction

"Oblivion Keyblade..." Davis whispered

Nobody Davis started to speak "As you can see, we are not defenceless, but we did not come here to fight, but to warn you about our imminent fight" He finished as both of them made their Keyblades disappear

Davis and V-mon looked at each other, before nodding. Davis glared at them and pointed his Kingdom Key at them "When the time for our fight come-" He lifted his Keyblade above him "-We will be ready!" He finished

The mist and Nobody cloned version of the duo smiled and summoned some kind of dark portal before disappearing with it

Davis dispelled his Keyblade and both him and V-mon relaxed "Yawn! That was tense!" The Digital Dragon said out loud

"You can say that again?" Davis joked, making the dragon laugh a little

Davis looked at AncientSphinxmon, as he didn't heard her laugh or giggle, unfortunately for him, he saw that she was deep in troublesome thoughts "Hey..." The boy softly called the Legendary Warrior, who jumped a little at hearing the unexpected call. Davis continues when he saw he had the full attention of the Dark type "You alright?" He asked

AncientSphinxmon tried to lie, but couldn't think of a could one, neither she wanted to. She sighed " _The best thing to do is tell him the truth..._ " "I'm worried about your copies..." She told the boy, before looking at the eyes of said boy "How can you be so calm after that?"

She expected a lot of reaction to that question: a long answer, no response, dodge the question, tell something else, another question and various others

But she could never anticipate the answer Davis gave her

He shrugged and said "Because I believe we will figure things out"

AncientSphinxmon's eyes widened "Wha-what?" She asked

Davis and V-mon smiled before the boy continued "I believe we will solve this, that is just how I am: never giving up neither losing hope!" He bumped a fist in the air to emphasize his point "There is always a way to solve things out!" He shouted

AncientSphinxmon stayed in silence for a few second, but she couldn't hold herself! She exploded in a full laught, but not a teasing or offensive laugh. It was a laugh of someone that find or recovered or discovered what is truly important

Soon enough, both Davis and V-mon joined the laugh

After minutes of friendly laugh, they manged to get a hold on themselves and stop laughing, now panting from the laugh

AncientSphinxmon giggled a little more before saying "You are right. The problem is still far away from us, so there is no good in worrying about that now"

V-mon nodded "Yeah, it is just like the saying 'let's worry about that when we cross that bridge'" The dragon said

"I agree" Davis told his partner

AncientSphinxmon smiled at the duo " _The two have a bond so strong! And they have the will of a warrior!_ " She took determinate expressing " _I have made up my mind! Daisuke Motomyia will be my General!_ " She thought, and unknown to the duo and even herself, she was blushing

The Warrior of Darkness cleaned her throat, getting the attention of the duo "Yes, you both are right, but now, let's get back to the main subject" She told the duo, who nodded, showing their agreement

"Davis, I assume you know all the functions of your Digivice, am I correctly" She told the duo

Davis took said device from his pocket "You mean my D-3? Then yes, I think so" He told her

"But did you know about the 'Storage Function'?" She asked, confusing the duo

"'Storage Function'?" The Duo asked

AncientSphinxmon nodded "Here, I will show you. First, point your D-3, as you call it, towards me"

Davis did as he was told

"Now, just a little upgrade..." She said as a golden beam came out of the jewel on her forehead and hit the screen of the D-3. She only maintained the beam for a second "Now, access the 'menu', go to the 'Storage' and point it the V-mon" She instructed

Davis nodded but before doing that, he looked at V-mon "So, you want to test it out?" He asked the dragon

V-mon thought about that " _I trust them both, especially Davis, so, why not?_ " "Sure, let's see what it can do!" He exclaimed

Davis nodded with a smile "Okay!" He accessed the 'Menu' and went to the new acquired 'Storage Function', clicked on that and pointed the device to V-mon and both the D-3 and Digimon started to shine at the same time

Both human and Digimon were nervous about that. The shine intensified a little more before it covered V-mon and turn him into Data, that went straight to Davis' D-3, entering it

Davis quickly turned the Digivice screen towards him and he saw V-mon's face in the screen "V-mon! Can you hear me?" Davis asked

"Yes!" V-mon's voice can be heard coming from the D-3 " And you want to know what? I can feel my energy coming back to me! It looks like this 'Storage Function' can restore a Digimon's energy! Cool!" The dragon told his partner

"Really cool! That's for sure!" Davis said, then he looked at AncientSphinxmon "How do I get him out of it?" He asked her

"You go to the 'Storage Menu', select V-mon and use the 'Free' option" She said calmly as Davis nodded at the answer amd did just that. A second later, V-mon was in front of Davis and AncientSphinxmon

"I feel awesome!" The dragon shouted

"And want to know what is best? Now that you used this once, Davis, you can use the 'Storage' by saying 'Refresh' to send V-mon to the D-3, and get him out by saying 'Reload'" AncientSphinxmon explained

"Awesome! Thank you very much, AncientSphinxmon!" The duo bowed in a show of thanks

"No need to do that, in fact, you would gain this power anyway" She told them, confusing the duo as they stopped bowing

"I would gain it anyway? How?" Davis asked, making AncientSphinxmon smile

"You have gained the right to be a General" She said, as a flash of light appeared in the middle of the cathedral

The duo looked at the light and saw a white rectangular device floating there. It has a screen, two little rectangular buttons under the screen and a rotary bottom

"What is that?" Davis asked

"That is a Fusion Loader, your Fusion Loader" AncientSphinxmon answered, then she looked at Davis "Go and take it"

Davis nodded and started to walk towards the new device, V-mon right next to him. When he got him front of the device, the Fusion Loader, Davis lifted his hands and caught it. The moment he touch it, the device changed its colours

The screen flashed the image of the Crest of Miracles as the white turned in to golden. Davis examined the device and, looking at its back, he saw it had two blue lightings at the top and a blaze at the bottom. Between the two there was a black outline of the Crest of Miracles

When it finished its transformation, the light died down

"Wow!" Both Davis and V-mon said in awe

AncientSphinxmon walked to the duo "You two will go far" She started, getting their attention "So I wanted to ask if..." She blushed as she looked to floor "I-if I c-cou-could go with you-you two...?"

Davis and V-mon smiled at the Warrior "It would be our pleasure, AncientSphinxmon!" Davis said

"You bet! Welcome to the team!" V-mon added

AncientSphinxmon giggled "You should know that this team will get much, much more members, and it needs a name, but for now, let's go home" She said to the duo and before any of the two could ask, a flash on light covered the entire area, forcing Davis and V-mon to close their eyes

When the duo could open their eyes again, they saw that they were aback to Davis' bedroom

"What? We're back" V-mon asked, until he spotted the clock in Davis' desk

'14:40' The electronic clock read

"Twenty to three o'clock?! Time hasn't passed while we were at the Cathedrals!"The Dragon shouted, looking at his partner, and that was when he spotted another surprising thing

"Davis! You are holding the Fusion Loader!"

Davis looked at his hands and it was true: he was holding his D-3 in his left hand, and the Fusion Loader in his right hand

"The Fusion Loader..." Davis trailed off

"Davis" The boy in question looked at his Digimon partner, who had a determinate expression on "Let's go find out what your Fusion Loader can do!"

Davis nodded, with his own determinate expression on his face "Right next to you, V-mon!" He returned with the same energy

"Anxious, aren't we?" A familiar voice said and the duo already knew who it was

"AncientSphinxmon!" Davis and V-mon said at the same time, and sure enough, the Digimon was at the door of the room

The Dark Warrior giggled a little "Don't be surprised, you two accepted me on your team, so I am just doing what a team member should do: stay close to the others team members!" She shouted in her own moment of joy

Davis and V-mon looked nervous, so the dragon tried to told the warrior "Well, when we said you could be part of our team, we meant-"

"You meant as a friend, right?" She interrupted the dragon, surprising the duo "Don't worry, I didn't mean to be a part of the team as another Digimon partner to Davis as a DigiDestined" She said, making the duo sigh in relief

That was until she finished her statement with a huge blush on her cheeks while playing with her claws

"I meant to join your team as a member of your army, my General" She finished

The room stayed silent for what seemed like hours while it was in fact seconds, seconds that were broken by a loud shout of a surprised V-mon and a shocked Daisuke 'Davis' Motomyia, a DigiDestined and now a General too

"WWWHHHAAATTTT?!"

* * *

 **And that the fourth chapter for you all! What do you think?**

 **So Davis became a General and so far he has four Keyblades and it looked like he will need to fight for the Oathkeeper and Oblivion!**

 **What kind of Digimons will join Davis and V-mon?**

 **Who or what is creating those Heartless?!**

 **What is ahead of the duo?**

 **One thing is for sure: bThe Duo of Miracles are about to have the adventure of their life!**

 **Human Soul, out**

 **P.S.: Can someone please helps me with Davis' army's name?**


	5. Recruitment of the Miracles!

**Hello, folks! Human Soul here with a new chapter of my KH and Digimon Adventure Zero Two crossover! This time I will show you the start of the Jorney of the Army of Miracles!**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **5º Chapter of 'The Key of Miracles': Recruitment of the Miracles!**

Davis and V-mon are still too stunned to move and just stood there with their mouth hanging open

AncientSphinxmon giggled at the scene "You better close your mouths before a fly goes there"

The duo finally snapped out of their surprised states, Davis looked at his Fusion Loader and D-3, wondering about their meaning, and V-mon had a question

"What do you mean by 'army'?!" The dragon yelled

AncientSphinxmon giggled a little again "It is the power of the Fusion Loader" She told the duo, increasing their surprise before continuing "One of the abilities it gives to you is to carry an unlimited amount of Digimon with you" She said smiling at the duo

"..." Davis and V-mon stayed in silence, so the new information could sink in, only then their eyes widened like plates "UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF DIGIMONS?!"

Davis looked at the device with curiosity " _Is it really possible?_ "

V-mon, however, looked a little worried " _Unlimited amount of Digimon?! But Davis is my partner!_ " He thought, scared about what that 'Fusion Loader' would bring

Fortunately, Davis could tell that something was bothering his partner, and he has an idea of what it is " _He must be scaring about me having more than one Digimon..._ "

Davis walked to his desk and put both D-3 and Fusion Loader there, then he walked to his Digimon, and patted him softly on the head

V-mon got surprised and looked up at Davis' smiling face "Stop worrying about senseless things!" He told the dragon "Like I would ever forget about you!" The boy pointed at the dragon with his free hand "You are my first and special partner! And no one can take that place from you!"

V-mon looked at Davis touched, then he laughed softly "You're right, Davish! My worries are for nothing!" The dragon laughed a little more

"But-" Davis voice caught the attention of the two Digimons "I want to know: what do you think about this whole 'General' and 'army' stuff?" He asked in a seriously tone

V-mon understood the true meaning of the question " _If he's going to be a General or not... depends only on me..._ " The Digimon just smiled "I think it would be pretty cool! Imagine you and me leading an army of Digimon to fight evil!" The dragon said with stars in his eyes

Davis chucked "Then you can choose what I will be for now on" The boy while pointing to his desk with both devices "Please, bring me the one you think is right for me"

V-mon nodded and walked to the desk

AncientSphinxmon watched the scene nervously " _Even so... in the end the choice is theirs to make..._ "

The dragon made his choice and walked back to his partner

Davis looked at his partner's hands and saw...

That he was holding both devices!

Davis smiled "So, you think I should stay as a DigiDestined with you?" The boy asked, joking while he put his D-3 into his pocket

"And you will make an awesome General!" The dragon answered

The duo shared a laugh and AmcientSphinxmon smiled

" _I still have a General to follow..._ "

"Okay, okay! AncientSphinxmon?" Davis's voice snapped the Warrior out of her trance "Can you tell me how this 'Fusion Loader' works?"

"Sure!" She answered "Point the screen to V-mon and say: 'Refresh! V-mon!'"

The duo nodded and Davis did as he was told "Refresh! V-mon!" The Digimon turned into light and got absorbed into the Fusion Loader

"V-mon? How's things there?" Davis asked through the Fusion Loader

An image of V-mon appeared on the screen "Cool, Davis! It's even better than the D-3's Storage Function!"

Davis nodded then looked at AncientSphinxmon "I suppose that to get him out is just like..." He trailed off after she sent him a nod "Got it!" He held the device in front of himself "V-mon! Reload!" V-mon appeared in a flash of light

"Davis! Let's go make more friends! The Fusion Loader will be funnier this way!" The dragon requested

Davis nodded "And I already have an idea of who we should ask first" He said with a smile that caught both the dragon's and cat's attention

"If you mean them, I'm in!" V-mon said with the same smile as he partner

AncientSphinxmon looked confused, but happy "So, who is the first Digimon we will be looking for?"

Davis and V-mon smiled at her as the boy took out his computer

* * *

 **In the Digital World**

Davis, V-mon and AncientSphinxmon appeared near the Crest of Courage's cave ready to recruit members and friends. The Dark Warrior kept looking around as if it was the first time she sees the Digital World

"Wow! It's beautiful as always!" She said amazed

The duo looked at the Dark Warrior curiously

"Er... excuse me from asking, AmcientSphinxmon, but how long has it been since you've seen or been in the Digital World?" Davis asked and tensed when he felt a depressed aura around the dark Digimon "I'm sorry for asking! It was really indelicate for me to do it!" He bowed in a way of showing how sorry he was " _Just great, Davis! You make a new friend and just had to ask that! Who knows how long has she been in that place?!_ "

"No, no... it's okay..." AncientSphinxmon said softly looking to the floor

"No! It is not okay!" Davis returned "There was no need to ask that... and you don't need to tell me... I'm so sorry!" He said

"Davis..."

The boy looked up to see AncientSphinxmon over him "Y-yes?"

AncientSphinxmon lifted her paw "I said-" She started Davis closed his eyes, but all he felt was a soft touch, he opened his eyes to see the Dark warrior smiling harmy to him

"Don't worry, Davis! You're my General, so I trust you, but I ask you to be patient! When I'm ready, I will tell you! I promise" She told him softly

Davis smiled too and nodded "Okay! I'm waiting for it!" He smiled

V-mon smiled at his partner understanding ability "Come on! It will great for you to meet them!" The dragon said, referring to the ones they plan on asking to join

"OH! Right! Let's get going guys! We should be close!" The boy said running to his partner

AncientSphinxmon was about to follow, but she suddenly had a better idea "Why walk when you can fly?" She ran to Davis and lifted him up, putting him on her back "Hold tight~!" She warned in a sing-song voice before she put V-mon on her back the same way as Davis

"Here we go!" She squealed, taking flight in a safe speed, but still pretty fast

"WWWWOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" The duo yelled in surprised before they started to enjoy the flight "Ha ha ha ha! Faster!" V-mon shouted while both him and Davis searched for their new friends and, hopefully, new team mates

"You asked for it!" AncientSphinxmon said and started to do back flips, flips, turns and 360º, all the while the three of them were laughing, the betrayal just a sad memory now...

"Wait!" Davis warned, making AncientSphinxmon slow down "I think we've found them!" He said pointing to the same hill he and V-mon fought the Shadowy Digimon

V-mon looked to the same place "Yeah! They're there! AncientSphinxmon, please land on the hill down here!" The dragon asked

The dark warrior nodded "Time to meet our new allies" She said while landing

Davis shook his head "No, AncientSphinxmon, it is time to meet our new friends" He said while walking to their probably new team members, who didn't know their conversation was being heard

Down there at the hill, Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon were talking about what happened early

"When Davis and Lighdramon dodge all those attacks with amazing speed and agility! That was the best part!" Elecmon exclaimed excited

"No!" Lalamon was against the type "The best part was when Flamedramon attacked, even if it didn't work" She told the others two, who looked at her curiously

"You know? It is a little unusual for a plant type Digimon to prefer a fire type form" Gaomon said while Elecmon nodded

Unfortunately, Lalamon heard them, and it infuriated the flying plant like Digimon "What is that suppose to mean?!"

The two boy of the trio jumped in fear "N-n-nothing! We also think Flamedramon is cool!" They said in fright for their Data life and hugging each other

"Humf! Better this way!" Lalamon said crossing her arms before she remembered a curious fact "Hey, Gaomon, tell, which one was your favourite moment of the fight?"

The beast type, after recovering from his frightful state, and free himself from the hug of him and Elecmon, he crossed his arms and smirked "When Davis summoned that sword and recreated the Digi-egg of Miracles, thus making V-mon evolve to Magnamon!" He pumped his fist into the air "Together they kicked the asses of those betrayers!"

Elecmon and Lalamon thought about what Gaomon said and they had to admit: Davis and V-mon fighting together side by side is the coolest thing ever!

"Yeah! You bet! When Davis cut right through the DNA Digivolution, Silphymon!" Lalamon said

"And the way Magnamon humileted them! They all fell one by one!" Elecmon told his friends

"The best was when Davis and Magnamon worked together and used **Extreme Jihad** and finish those betrayers off!" Gaomon shouted, to which the others two happily agreed

"I wish my partner could be as awesome as V-mon's partner, Davis" They told each other

Until two familiar chuckle were heard "Glad you all think that!"

The trio of friends jumped in surprise before looking behind them to see "Davis? V-mon? And Dark Armored cat-sphinx-like Digimon I've never seen before?" Elecmon asked

V-mon smirked "Yeah! It's us and the new Digimon here is AncientSphinxmon!" Said Digimon bowed a little in a show of respect

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all ours!" Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon returned with their own little bow

"Anyway-" Davis started, catching everyone's attention "-We came here with a proposition to you all!"

That got the three by surprise "A proposition?" Lalamon asked

"Yeah!" Davis nodded "We want to know if you there wanted to join our team?" He dropped the bomb

And the three Digimon were completely confused

"But I thought a DigiDestined could only have one Digimon partner?" Elecmon said

"Nan! I and Davis met a guy that had two partners, but that is another story, and Davis isn't just a DigiDestined" V-mon explained

"He is something more then?" Gaomon asked, to which Davis and V-mon smirked

"That's right!" Davis exclaimed pointing at himself with his thumps "I'm a DigiDestined and a General!"

.

.

.

There were a few seconds of silence...

"A General?" Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon asked, making Davis and V-mon fall anime style

AncientSphinxmon giggled at her General's anticts "Allow me to explain: Davis has gained a new power that allows him to carry an unlimited amount of Digimon with him"

Again, silence

"UNLIMITED?!" Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon screamed

The dark warrior nodded, smiling at their confusing "Yep! Just like a General with his own army!" She watched their amazed expression before adding "And he can combine Digimons in a new kind of Digivolution!"

Gaomon, Elecomon and Lalamon would have screamed in surprise again, but they have lost their voice somewhere between the first to the second explanations

"Show them that, Davis!" V-mon asked to which his partner did just it, showing the new Digital Device to the trio "This is the Fusion Loader! It has a Digimon storage function with healing abilities and unlimited space! And a whole new kind of Digivolution never seen before!"

"So, what do you all think about it?" Davis asked "Be warned though, we will be fighting those Shadows and others tought opponents"

His answer was Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon jump at him with stars in their eyes "AWESOME!" They squealed while Davis struggles to not fall because he is holding the three happy Digimon

V-mon chuckled at the scene "Looks like we recruit the first ones, ne, Davis?"

Davis smiled back while the three Digimons went back to their feets "Yeah... We have just recruited our new friends!" He then looked at the three new addiction to his family "You're ready for a whole new kind of adventure!"

"You bet we are!" They answered

"Then let's go! We need to have lots of friends to be strong!" Davis shouted as they started to walk futher into The Digital World

"Next destination: wherever adventure is!" Davis shouted, walking together with his partner, V-mon, AncientSphinxmon, Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon

The new team started a new adventure, they may not know what awaits for them in the future, but they do know that they can count with each other!

And with that, the story of Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the DigiDestined and General of Miracles, starts!

* * *

 **So, what do you all think? I hope yopu all liked it. Fave and send me review (not offensive ones)**

 **And I still accepting sugestion for the army's name...**

 **See you all on the next chapter of:**

 **'The Key of Miracles'!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	6. Recruitment of the Miracles! Part 2

**The sixth chapter is here for you all, folks! I hope you will like it! And in this one I put some surprises on this chapter! And I'm sorry for the late update... Let's just say it was a tough month, with testes and extras classes... Well it is in the past now and I'm in a much better time now and let's continue with the story!**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **6º Chapter of 'The Key of Miracles':** **Recruitment of the Miracles! Part 2**

The new made team form of Davis, V-mon, AncientSphinxmon, Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon were walking through the Digital World in a search for new members to...

"We really need a name to ourselves..." Elecmon sighed, being followed by the others

"Sometimes it is frustrating when you are right..." Lalamon Said, to which Elecmon scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously

"Well, we will think of a name eventually, so I guess we shouldn't hurry it up" Gaomon stated

"I agree. Perfection comes with time and practice, so does the name for our team" AncientSphinxmon adviced

"But there is one thing we can do now!" Gaomon told the team with an anxious expression on his face "Test the Power of Davis' Fusion Loader!"

Davis, V-mon and AncientSphinxmon have explained to them about the Fusion Loader and the Heartless, and, even though they were happy to be able to join Davis and to know what those black things were, it was still strange to find that out

"I guess there is no harm in doing that... Since we will be fighting with those Shadows and Lights, we should at least know how to use our powers..." Elecmon stated

"Plus it would be very cool!" Davis told his opinion, that was quickly agreed by V-mon

"So, can we? Ppppplleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?!" Gaomon asked using the puppy dog eyes

Davis smiled "Sure, let's find an isolated place to do i-" Davis heard a melody, a little distorced, like it didn't knew what music to play "Where is this music coming from?" He asked, confusing the others

"What music Davis? I'm not hearing any" V-mon asked his partner

"What?! But I can hear it perfectly we-""Why am I still alive?" A voice interrupted Davis' talk, taking the boy by surprise, because he knew that voice too well

"BlackWarGreymon?..." Davis whispered, but still loud enough for him to being heard by the others

"BlackWarGreymon? Are you sure Davis?" V-mon asked the boy

"BlackWarGreymon?! The Mega Level Dragon Type Digimon created by Arkenimon using the Dark Towers?! I thought he died sealing one of the Digital Gates!" Lalamon stated

"How do you know that?!" V-mon asked

"Digimons saw the Seal being completed by him, then the rest is story" She returned

Davis, however, started to hear two more songs. One was a being played at a fast rate and completely dual sided rhythm, changing from one note to other at completely random times; the other music was calmer, but seemed to be trying to adjust itself to follow the first melody

Davis keep hearing the melodies, until he suddenly figured from where they were coming "No time for that! I know where they are!" He then looked to AncientSphinxmon "Please, can you take us to the Seal! I will guide you to there if needed!" He pleaded

AncientSphinxmon, seeing the seriously of the situation quickly lowered her body so Davis could hop on "Sorry, but we need to rush! V-mon! Hop on!" The dragon nodded and jumped to his partner, taking a seat even though no one understood what he meant be 'they'. Davis then pointed his Fusion Loader to the three Digimon remained "Gaomon! Elecmon! Lalamon! Refresh!" The three Digimons turned into light and got absorved into the device "Sorry about that, but you will understand it in the moment we arrive at the seal, I promise that!" He said and started guiding AncientSphinxmon to the Seal

After a few minutes of flight, they arrived at the seal, however, there were nothing out of the ordinary, but Davis affirmed that the musics got stronger "Okay-" Davis started holding his Fusion Loader in front of him "Gaomon! Elecmon! Lalamon! Reload!" The lights came out of the golden device and landed on the seal, turning into the three Digimonm who were looking at Davis curiously, just like V-mon and AncientSphinxmon. They want to know what is it that Davis is looking for

"Listen, I know it may sound like a strange task..." Davis nervously "But I can hear a music, or melodies in my head... and I just know it is coming from Digimons! And one of them is BlackWarGreymon! Even if you don't like him because of the things he did, forgive him because he didn't meant to do that! So, will you help me?" He asked

V-mon walked to him "Yes, it is strange, but I believe in you! Let's find him!"

Gaomon, Lalamon, Elecmon and AncientSphinxmon walked to Davis and V-mon "Let's find the guy. I want to see his power with the Fusion Loader" Gaomon playfully said, earning himself a slap on the top of his head from Lalamon

"Stop wasting time and start searching already! We will find him!" She told her friends

"Now you are the one shouting instead of be searching like me" Elecmon said while doing the pose of 'searching the horizon', by using his paw to create a shadow for his eyes, which infuriated the plant type

"Even so, I think you may be hearing some kind of 'Melody of Life', I guess it is another thing about Digimons that no one ever heard about!" AncientSphinxmon explained "Let's find out!"

Davis smiled while holding back his tears of happiness " _That's the team I was looking for! A family!_ " Davis cleaned his eyes of the tears and nodded "Okay, team! Let's find him!"

The Digimon shouted their agreement and started their search: AncientSphinxmon and Lalamon used their flight abilities to see if they can find anything in the skies while the boys divided themselves: Gaomon and Elecmon searched at the sides of the Seal while Davis and V-mon searched for the melodies with Davis hearing it and V-mon looking for anything suspicious

AncientSphinxmon and Lalamon landed on the seal, unfortunately, they didn't find any clue, the same to Gaomon and Elecmon

"Nothing..." The four exclaimed and quickly walked to Davis and V-mon

"Davis, can you tell from where the melodies are coming from?" V-mon asked

Davis closed his to try and concentrade only on the music "It is right in front of us, but at the same time it isn't..." He told his team, confusing them

"That doesn't make any sense" Lalamon stated

"I know..." Davis sighed, then he looked at V-mon "Any idea partner?"

V-mon shrugged "What we know is that BlackWarGreymon sealed the portal-!" Realization sink in both Davis and V-mon's head

"Of course! He isn't here! He is between the Real and Digital World!" The Duo of Miracles stated, surprising the others Digimons

"Now everything is making sense! If he sealed this portal through the Real World, he must be somewhere between the worlds!" AncientSphinxmon exclaimed " _Good thinking, Duo of Miracles!_ " She thought with a proud smile

"Okay, but how will we get there? We don't even know what there is between the portal and the Digital World" Gaomon stated, making the group think

Is there even any way to get there?

"I really don't know..." Davis started, getting the attentions of his team "But I won't give up! Neither I will let you! We won't give up! We will save him!" The moment he finished the sentence, his Fusion Loader started to shine from his jacket's pocket

Everyone got surprised. Davis took his Fusion Loader out of his pocket and saw that the shine got stronger

Davis knew what he had to do "Fusion Loader-" He pointed the device in front of him "Take us to the melodies!" A golden beam came out of the device's screen and hit the seal, creating a portal in the middle of the scripts

"Woah!" The Rookies level exclaimed, impressed, while AncientSphinxmon looked at Davis with a surprised, but proud smile " _He managed to open a portal only with his will... A miracle..._ "

Davis looked at his team "Let's go!" The Digimon nodded and, together with Davis, jumped inside the portal

When they get to the other side, there was a place Davis and V-mon knew too well: it looked like someone put random figures like triangle, circles and squares, of all colors

This was the place where Davis and V-mon, together with the betrayers, started their battle against MaloMyostimon

But that didn't matter now! They are here for a friend and they won't come back without him

When they saw that the portal wasn't going to close, they restart they search, however, this time, the Digimons are following Davis, who are listening and trying to follow the melodies

"Found it!" Davis shouted "Follow me!" He told the Digimons while he started to run at what seemed like a random direction with the others following

They ran for a few minutes, with Davis and V-mon in front, leading, AncientSphinxmon and Lalamon flying, and Elecmon and Gaomon running, when Davis suddenly stopped, together with V-mon, making everyone stop on their tracks

AncientSphinxmon and Lalamon lowered themselves to next to the duo while Elecmon and Gaomon stop

They all stood there, looking to a sad sight...

BlackWarGreymon stood on the floor with his Data slowly leaving his body while his body was literally distorced, like it was being broken and his eyes were closed because of pain

"BlackWarGreymon..." Davis called him

The Digimon opened his eyes and focused at the boy who called him "You... you are one of the DigiDestined..." He weakly said

Davis and V-mon walked to him while the others stayed there, looking at the poor Digimon

"Don't worry, BlackWarGreymon! We are here to save you!" V-mon said while Davis hold his Fusion Loader and pointed the screen to the dark armoured dragon

"S-save... me?" The Digimon asked, surprised "Why?"

Davis and V-mon smiled at the Digimon "Because we are friends" V-mon said, surprising BlackWarGreymon "And friends help each other" Davis finished and the Fusion Loader started to shine

"BlackWarGreymon! Refresh!" Davis shouted, making the dark Dragon turn into light and enter the Fusion Loader "Now please, be okay!" He said looking to the screen, when BlackWarGreymon's face appeared there

"W-what-how did you do that? I feel fine! You healed me!" He asked

"It is a long story! Tell you after we are done here. There are two more Digimon to save and we already know who they are" Davis explained

BlackWarGreymon stayed silence for a second "I understand, then I shall wait for you answer..." He said as the screen turned black, signalizing that he finished talking "Thank you..." He said before the screen turned pitch black

Davis and V-mon smiled at the thanks " _He really has changed..._ " They both thought, then Davis looked at his Digimons "Let's keep going! There are two more to save!" The General instructed and they started to run again

This time they didn't had to run for too long, as they spotted the two others Digimon

One was a female spider like Digimon with four spider legs with one spike on each spider-leg, it has a humanoid torso with a red gem on the middle of her chest with a spider draw around the gem, her hands had the same gem and drawn

The other was a mummy with metal prototype on its legs. It has claws on both feet and hands which weren't covered by the bandage. It is currently wearing a dark blue, almost black bandana. It has two ammunitions belts on its shoulders and what seemed like a blaster gun beside it

They are Arkenimon and Mummymon, and they are slowly being deleted...

Davis and V-mon signalized to their team to wait, they nodded but stayed in alert in case the two injured Digimons tried anything

Davis and V-mon walked to the maybe their ex-enemies "Hey... Remember us?" V-mon asked nervously

Arkenimon and Mummymon looked at the duo "Well...if it isn't the leader of the Digi-Brats... what are you doing here? Came here to finish the work? I don't even care how you found us... just do it quick and painless..." The spider Digimon said

"No, we would never do something like that!" Davis shouted

Mummymon looked at the boy "Then what are you doing here?... Can't a Digimon die in peace?"

V-mon smiled at that "We came here to prevent that"

Arkenimon and Mummymon would have asked what the dragon meant by that, but Davis already had his Fusion Loader ready "Arkenimon! Mummymon! Refresh!" The two Digimons got sucked into the device, however, Davis wanted to try something this time... and he didn't want the two Digimons to try and die fighting BlackWarGreymon

"Arkenimon! Mummymon! Reload!" He shouted, surprising his team, but the bigger surprise was when Arkenimon and Mummymon reappeared fully recovered!

" _It seems like the Fusion Loader has stronger abilities than I thought..._ " AncientSphinxmon thought, but two shouts prevented her from continue her thinking

"WHAT?! HOW?! YOU TWO?! WHY?!" Arkenimon and Mummymon asked yelling

Davis answered, after covering his ears like the rest of the Digimons "In the order you asked: I healed you; I used my Fusion Loader; Yeah, us two; because we won't let anyone suffer if we can prevent it! No matter whom they are or what they have done!"

The spider and the mummy were surprised by that, but Arkenimon's face turned into a frown "So, what do you want?" She asked

Davis and V-mon looked confused "What do you mean?" The dragon asked

Arkenimon got a little upset at that "We were mortal enemies, and yet you saved us! You've got to want something from us in exchange!"

Davis and V-mon jumped a little at the outburst "Woah! Calm down! We don't want anything! We just saved you by our own free will!" Davis returned

Arkenimon blinked a little, surprised, but Mummymon did the asking this time "You mean to say that you saved us, the enemy, from dead at you own will and don't want anything from us?"

Davis and V-mon nodded

"Oooookkkkkkaaayyyyy... I believe in you for some strange reason..." An akward silence "Anyway! What is that 'Fusion Loader' of yours that saved us?"

"Well..." Davis took the personilized device "This allow me to have more than one Digimons and had a storage function with healing abilities" The boy explained

"Well that explains the Digimons behind you..." Arkenimon muttered as the rest of Davis' team came to their General's side, ready to protect him

The spider Digimon looked at Davis "Tell me, what made you sure that we wouldn't attack you the moment we got healed?" Arkenimon asked

The boy only shrugged "Nothing. It was a fifty to fifty change of we get attacking or not, but that didn't matter to us"

Arkenimon and Mummymon's eyes widened "I can't believe you would risk your own lives to save the ones that used to try to kill you!" Mummymon yelled

Davis, again, only shrugged "Yeah... I guess I will be hearing that for quite a bit for now own" He said while scratching the back of his head

"..." The two recently healed Digimons stayed in silence for a few seconds "What are we suppose to do now? There is no point in building Dark Towers again..." Mummymon asked

"Whatever you want. You have a life of your own now" V-mon advised

Arkenimon and Mummymon looked at each other, trying to think of what to do now

"I guess this is it! See ya later!" Mummymon said as both him and Arkenimon started to walk away... but...

"The exit is in the other way..." Davis said while pointing to the exit with a sweat drop on his, V-mon's, and the others Digimons' heads while both Arkenimon and Mummymon fell anime style

Davis and his Digimons decided to help them by showing the way to the exit, however, no one noticed a shadow with shining yellow eyes glaring at them for afar...

After a few minutes of walk and awkward silence, they spotted the portal

"Okay, so that is the exit, after that, each one can go to their own way" AncientSphunxmon said, but she suddenly felt a new presence, just like the others

Seconds later, Shadows appeared in front of the portal, dozens of them

"Well then, I sure hope their way is WAY away from ours!" Mummymon shouted while reading his gun and Arkenimon her webs

"Well, time for the payback!" Gaomon got into a boxer stance while he shouted, reading the minds of Lalamon and Elecmon

"You took the words from my mouth!" Elecmon said with electricity coursing around his body

"Let's just attack!" Lalamon yelled, however, the General and DigiDestined of Miracles looked troubled, but he still got ready to fight alongside the Digimons

" _I don't know if I will be able to summon one of the Keyblades... but_ " He looked at his ex-enemies, his new friends and V-mon, all of them ready to fight and win " _I won't let them down!_ " Davis lifted his right hand and a glow engulfed his arm, forcing everyone to shield their eyes and the Shadows to retreat

When they were able to see again, they notice one thing different about the boy

Davis is holding the Kingdom Key!

The boy took his Fusion Loader out of his pocket "BlackWarGreymon! Reload!" He shouted, making the dragon appear, and the Mega got into a fighting stance, since he knew what was happening, even inside the Fusion Loader

The team looked at the Shadows, and noticed that there were more of them now, it looked like there were hundred to more or so, however, the warriors did not fear, they are ready to fight!

Davis pointed at the Shadow using his Keyblade and said one, single word "Attack!"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this one and now you are waiting for the next chapter! The next is a action chapter! I hope you will like! And let's not forget to fav, follow and send a review to me (** **constructive criticism)**

 **See you all in the next chapter of:**

 **'The Key of Miracles'!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	7. The new Evolution is revealed!

**My fastest update yet! And I hope you all are ready for real ACTION! Since I left you all in a cliffhanger in the last chapter, this one will kill your** **anxiety, so get ready, because... here's the key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **7º Chapter of 'The Key of Miracles': The new Evolution is revealed! Rise, BlackWarXV-mon!**

Davis and V-mon were the first to move, they ran to the Heartless, ready for the fight, the others followed a second later, and an all out battle started

Davis slashed through the Shadows, destroying them all with the Kingdom Key easily while V-mon used his **V-mon Head** attack to destroy the Heartless in his way, however, the more the duo destroyed, the more appeared

The others, seeing this, hurried to help the duo

Gaomon lifted his fists " **Gao Rush!** " A rapid flurry of punches knocked a few Shadows into oblivion, only to another surround him, however, the beast type only smirked. Gaomon lifted his fists again, but this time to the left and curled his body a little " **Double Backhand!** " He started to spin around and that turned himself into a living tornado with his fists attacking every Shadow on his way

Lalamon preferred a more distanced attack: she flow higher, since the Shadows couldn't fly, and used her **Nuts Shoot** attack on them from above. Said strategy proved to be effective as she was defeating various Shadows simultaneously

Elecmon decided to use a strategy to defeat multiples enemies too, albeit his was more risky: he ran around the Shadows and made them ran after him. When Elecmon thought he had enough Shadows chasing him, the mammal type turned his body towards his trackers and started charging electricity in his body, only when the Shadows got close enough he realised his **Thunder Knife** attack and finished them off

Mummymon just used his **Necrophobia** attack and shoot the Shadows near him while Arukenimon used her **Spider Thread** attack to destroy the heartless

BlackWarGreymon just walked past the Shadows, calmly destroying all the heartless on his way by using his gauntlet and a weak **Dragon Fire** , but enough to destroy hundreds Shadows

AncientSphinxmon looked at the Shadows in front of her with a calm and analyzing look on her face, until her ruby-like eyes started to glow red and then she said in a low, powerful voice " **Necro Eclipse...** " A red beam came out of her eyes and destroyed the Heartless

But, the more the team destroyed, the more appeared and they were destroyed as easily

Gaomon punched a Shadow, destroying it "How many of them there are?" He punched another, but he didn't notice a Shadow jumping at him from behind, fortunately, someone attacked the Heatless from behind and saved Gaomon

When the Shadow disappeared, the saviour was revealed to be V-mon "I agree with you. We destroy them with one attack, but then three appear in the place for each one"

Gaomon nodded at the V-mon "Thanks for the save, by the way" He said as he returned to the fight after V-mon sent him a thumbs up

BlackWarGreymon trampled on a Shadow "Just what are these things?" He asked as he slashed the litlles dark beings

Davis used his Keyblade and finished some Shadows off "You can call them 'Heartless', beings without a heart"

BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened at that statement "Beings... without a heart..." He them looked at one Shadow "Just like me?"

Davis appeared in front of the Mega level dragon and slashed the Shadow "No, you are nothing like them" The boy told the dark dragon "You have a heart, a soul!"

BlackWarGreymon looked at Davis "How can you be sure of that?"

Davis just smiled "You have emotions, you helped us, you are fighting alongside us but no one told you too, sure, I let you out of the Fusion Loader but you didn't have to fight. For me, you have one of the biggest heart I've ever seen!"

BlackWarGreymon listened to Davis' words and he couldn't help but wonder " _Is that what I felt this whole time? A heart?_ "

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we have a problem" Lalamon said flying next to Davis "We keep destroying them but they keep coming! We can't stay like this forever, Davis!" She told her General, who nodded at her statement

"You're right! However, I have a plan that might work-" The boy them looked at BlackWarGreymon "If you help us, would you?"

BlackWarGreymon's answer was a powerful roar

Davis smiled at that "Thanks! Now I need you to use **Black Tornado** to clean the way of enemies!" The dragon nodded and turned to the portal's direction

" **Black Tornado!** " He started to spin and tackled Shadows with him

Davis looked at Lalamon "You and Sphinxmon are the only ones that can fly at the moment, use this to our advantage and help the others get to the portal!" The plant Digimon nodded and flied to AncientSphinxmon. Seconds later, both were in the air

"Okay, now! Everyone!" Davis called the rest of the team. When he saw that he had their attention he continued "Go to the portal!" They all notted and started to run while destroying any Shadows that managed to get away from BlackWarGreymon's attack

They were only meters away from the portal when BlackWarGreymon stopped his attack and landed, now they just need to pass through the portal and they're out

"Let's get going! We are almost free!" V-mon shouted while he and Davis went ahead, but a black vortex stopped them

"What is it this time?!" Elecmon shouted annoyed and worried about what this vortex is about

They looked behind them and saw that the Shadows suddenly stopped moving "What are they doing?" AncientSphinxmon asked, ready for a sudden attack

"Well... as far as I can tell... they're doing nothing..." Elecmon said, but he himself had his doubts

They would continue their discussion if a sudden earthquake didn't prevented them so

"What is happening?!" Lalamon asked and her answer came as a familiar structure came out of the vortex

"A Dark Tower?!" Davis shouted in disbelief "How?! Where did it came from?!"

Gaomon, Elecmon, Lalamon and surprisingly BlackWarGreymon looked at Mummymon and Arkenimon, which looked at them back, then at themselves, then back to the others. Finally, it clicked in their head what the four were trying to say

"YOU THINK IT WAS OUR DOING?!" Mummymon and Arkenimon shouted while the others crossed their arms (in Lalamon's case, fins) and nodded

Lalamon now pointed a fin at them "You are the ones that create it to start with!"

Mummymon and Arkenimon opened their mouths to say something, but nothing came out, they thought a little, opened their mouths again, but nothing came out again, at last, they sighed in defeat "You're right..." They both said "But this time it wasn't our fault!"

"I know" Davis said, to which everyone, except V-mon, looked at him surprised "Hey, guys-" He started as he rested the Kingdom Key on his shoulder "Just think about it: why would they create a Dark Tower _before_ they get out of here? And when would they create this if they were with us the whole time?"

They thought about it and sure enough, Davis was right. Lalamon, Gaomon and Elecmon walked towards them "I'm sorry... I guess I'm still a little upset about the whole Dark Tower incidents" She politely apologise

Mummymon and Arkenimon would have discussed it or create a fuss, however, they saw something that surprised them "What are those things doing?" Arkenimon asked, pointing at the Shadows

They looked at the Shadows the see that they were dividing themselves and little amount of Shadows were reuniting in different spots

The new formed them looked at the Shadows, waiting for them to do something... however, they never expect the Shadows to fuse together and create Dark Towers. In seconds, there were countless Dark Towers around the heroes and ex-villains

"Okay... just to clarify, we aren't doing this" Mummymon pointed out... and received a slap on the head from Arkenimon, but before one of them could scream, the towers suddenly started flying "And... we are definitely not doing this..." Arkenimon surprisingly said the obvious

The towers started to fly and gathering themselves in front of the team. The towers came together and started to create a twisted form

It formed into a body formed completely of Dark Towers, to which the tip and top of some were out of the body. Its fingers, from both hands and feet were the top of Dark Towers, only sharper and longer, giving it the appearance of claws. Its 'head' has a pair of glowing yellow eyes

It was a Heartless made entirely of Dark Tower

... And it was standing still...

"..." There was a completely silence "So, what do we call this thing?" Mummymon asked out of the blue and in a complete wrong time

Then again, that could be their last time alive

"Humm..." Davis and V-mon pondered that for a second, then they snapped their fingers "Shadow Tower!" They said in unison

The others nodded at this, yes, it was a simple mix and switch of the names of the creatures that the being in front of them came from, but it was the most fitting and coolest name for it

"So... since the 'Shadow Tower' over there isn't moving-" Mummymon asked while pointing at the giant Heartless and then at the portal, that now was free for them to pass through "Why don't we leave this pla-" Five Dark Towers suddenly appeared and blocked the path to the portal "Never mind what I was going to say..." Mummymon finished as they looked at the Shadow Tower, whose right hand was lifted and growing its 'hand' again

Davis and V-mon looked at each other and nodded. Davis took out his D-3 and it started to shine, as did V-mon's body

" **V-mon, Digivolve to-XV-mon!** " The familiar, 'X'-marked dragon stood next to Davis. Now they were all ready to fight

XV-mon went first: he flied up until he was at the eyes level of the Heartless and he crossed his arms over the 'X' mark and launched his trade mark attack " **X-Laser!** " It hit right between the eyes of the Heartless and exploded, pushing the dark being back a few meters, however, when the smoke cleaned, it showed the head of Shadow Tower regenerating itself!

"What?!" They all shouted in surprise, XV-mon almost got caught by Shadow Tower's claw slash after its head regenerated completely

Seeing they did not have a choice here, they all went to the attack, however, before any of them could get close enough, Shadow Towers started to throw towers at them, forcing them to dodge, however, much to their dismay, the towers exploded into littles, but sharps and pointed black rocks, keeping everyone from get closer

"You got to be kidding us!" Everyone shouted as each one dodge the way they could: XV-mon, BlackWarGreymon, Lalamon and AncientSphinxmon flied; Arkenimon used her **Spider Thread** to destroy and/or sent the rocks away from her; Mummymon just shot at the rocks; Elecmon used his electric attack to defend himself; Gaomon used his fists; and Davis used his Keyblade to give him time to move away from the rocks' trajectory

"Okay, please, someone please tell me that we have a plan!" Mummymon worried screamed while they all kept dodging Shadow Tower's attacks

But, fortunately, someone heard Mummymon's cries, that one being Davis " _Well, now is as good time as always to test out that new Digievolution_ " He thought as he took his Fusion Loader out of his pocket " _But... who I should fuse with who?..._ " He pountered, then he looked up and got the inspiration he needed

XV-mon and BlackWarGreymon fighting together: XV-mon was gathering energy for another **X-Laser** while BlackWarGreymon created a giant fireball

XV-mon lauched his attack at the Shadow Tower's torso while BlackWarGreymon launched his **Gaia Force** at the Heartless' head, however, both attacks passed right through the Heartless leaving it with a 'X' shaped mark and headless, but he instantly started to regenerate, however, it was slowly this time

" _They are doing so damage to it that they're slowing its regenerating abilities..._ " Davis grinned " _Yep! They will be powerful together!_ " "XV-mon! BlackWarGreymon! Get ready to win!"

XV-mon looked at his partner and saw the Fusion Loader and instantly knew what the plan was, and he too grinned and looked at the dark dragon "Get ready for a new Digivolution!"

Before the dark Dragon Digimon could ask what he meant by that, his body started to have a dark glow while XV-mon's started growing blue

Davis lifted his Fusion Loader as its screen started to shine

" **XV-mon!** " The General shouted

" **Let's go, Davis!** " XV-mon returned

" **BlackWarGreymon!** " Davis continued

Albeit his confusion, the dark dragon roared in agreement

" **Digi-Xross!** " Davis shouted followed by the two dragon Digimons becoming blue energy for XV-mon and black energy for BlackWarGreymon and fly towards each other in a collision that create a bright flash of light

" **Digi-Xross!** " XV-mon's and BlackWarGreymon's voices shouted in unison, and a second later the light disappeared to reveal the results of the Digi-Xross Evolution, a complete new type of Digimon has just been created and everyone was amazed by the results

It has XV-mon's body with BlackWarGreymon Dramon Destroyers on his arms, BlackWarGreymon's helmet, only with XV-mon's metal horn in the place on the front horn of the helmet; it also has BlackWarGreymon's torso armor, but a black, lighter and smooth version of it and modified to suit XV-mon's torso, together with the silver 'X' mark of XV-mon over the yellow Crest of Courage symbol of BlackWarGreymon

This new Digimon only looked at itself, unsure of what just happened, while inside its mind, XV-mon and BlackWarGreymon were talking

"What just happened?!" The Mega level asked the Champion level

"It is one of the powers Davis has with his Fusion Loader: a new kind of Fusion Digivolution!" XV-mon responded "But now isn't the time to discuss this! Davis fused us so we could win against Shadow Tower, so I ask you in the name of Davis and my team..." He lifted his hand, offering a handshake to the dark dragon "Will you help us?"

BlackWarGreymon looked at the extended hand and thought about everything that happened until now: his creation, his fights against the DigiDestided, they showing him a meaning in life, his sacrifice and how Davis saved him...

For the first time, BlackWarGreymon chuckled and extended his hand and, even with the Dramon Destroyer, they shake hands as their bodies started to shine, representing that the Xross Fusion was complete

"I believe now is time to destroy some Heartless" BlackWarGreymon shouted, which made XV-mon smiled

"You bet you're right!" XV-mon responded

Back to the battlefield, the Fused Digimon stopped looked at itself and glared and the Shadow Tower and started to talk in XV-mon's voice, with a hint of BlackWarGreymon's own voice, making it a little deeper

"I am BlackWarXV-mon!" The new Digimon shouted and charged at the Heartless, which tried to attack with a Dark Tower, however, BlackWarXV-mon easily destroying the projectile with its Dramon Destroyers while getting closer to the Heartless and when he was close enough, he lifted his Dramon Destroyers and started to gather dark blue energy on them. When he had enough energy, he yelled the name of the attack that would became one of the most powerful and feared of all " **Devimon Destroyer!** " He slashed with his gauntlets covered in the dark blue energy attack, cutting Shadow Tower in half, which made sure that the Heartless wasn't able to regenerate, not from an attack that potent, not in enough time to flee at least

"Time to finish you off..." BlackWarXV-mon said in a low meaning voice, he lifted his hands over his head and started gathering energy in the form of a giant sphere for what looked like a **Gaia Force**

It wasn't, it was a different and more powerful attack

" **V-Destroyer!** " The fusion Digimon shouted

BlackWarXV-mon absorbed the sphere and sent the energy to his gauntlet and slashed with his gauntlets in a 'V' shape, creating a 'V' energy just like XV-mon's **X-Laser** attack, and it was heading right to the literally divided Heartless, creating an explosion upon impact together with a cloud of smoke

When the smoke was cleaned and Davis and the others could see again, they saw that in the place of Shadow Tower was a huge crater, but there wasn't one single Shadow left

They won! BlackWarXV-mon destroyed the Heartless and Shadow Tower!

Speaking of the fused Digimon, he landed softly on front of Davis and, even if the fused Dragon was using a helmet, the boy knew he was smiling at him, to which he smiled back

Then, suddenly, BlackWarXV-mon started to shine and in a second, split and then reappeared both XV-mon and BlackWarGreymon, both happy about the victory

XV-mon De-Digivolved back into V-mon and went to Davis, the two happily talking about their first Xross Fusion

"So, how was it, V-mon?" Davis asked, albeit he had a clue about the answer

"It was awesome! I have never felt more powerful! I could feel BlackWarGreymon's power and mine in total sync to create BlackWarXV-mon!" The blue dragon happily said

Then the rest of them joined in the talk, even BlackWarGreymon "I must admit, it was fun fighting alongside you all" The dark dragon said

Elecmon started jumped up and down in excitement "You two were like 'I am BlackWarXV-mon!' Then you just went ahead, cut that thing in half and POW! It is nothing more than history now!"

Gaomon went to V-mon and playfully punched his arm, then he looked at both dragons "Nice combo out there, dudes! Now I can't wait to have my turn!"

They talked amount themselves like long time friends, even Mummymon and Arkenimon admitted that they had fun fighting alongside them, and they accepted Lalamon's apologise

"I will let you off the hook this type, plant" Arkenimon exclaimed nonchalantly with a wave of her hands

"YOU SPIDE-MPPMMM!" Gaomon and Elecmon prevented a fight from happening

Well... they kind of made peace between them...

Then came the time for BlackWarGreymon, Mummymon and Arkenimon to get the answers they wanted, even what happened after their 'death', they were gratefully and they wouldn't believe in what Davis said if it wasn't for the key shaped sword in his hands, however, what really surprised them was the fact that both Davis and V-mon were betrayed

BlackWarGreymon was so furious that he used his **Gaia Force** attack to calm him down

Surprisingly, Mummymon and Arkenimon were angry too "That is something you don't do! Even we have limits there!" Arkenimon said

"Yeah! They won their fight against MaloMysttmon only because of you two, the only ones that managed to resist his illusions! And they thank you by attacking you?! They are worthless!" Mummymon told his opinion

Davis and V-mon smiled in thanks for them and then he looked at the portal "So, what will you three do now?" V-mon asked

BlackWarGreymon walked to the duo "You two saved my life and showed me that is worth to keep living, I would be honoured if you allowed me to go with you"

Mummymon and Arkenimon whispered by themselves for a few moments, then Arkenimon slapped Mummymon and she started talking "Well, there is no place for us, so I guess we could hang out with you all for a while..."

Davis and V-mon smiled at them, then Davis walked to them "As the General to the still nameless army, I am more than honoured to have you in the team!" He said as everyone cheered in their own way

They may still not have a name, they may have been complete strangers to each other or enemies at some point, but as they passed through the portal, they knew that from now on...

They are a team, they are friends, they are a family that will only get bigger and bigger

They are the Miracles

"Hey, I think I know the perfect name for us" Davis said, catching their attention

"What is it, Davis?" V-mon asked

"Heart of Miracles" Davis told them, and to be honest, they all agree that this name is the best

They are the Miracles, they are the Hearts of Miracles!

And together, they are invincible!

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! And the Digi-Xross between XV-mon and BlackWarGreymon was created by God of the Challenger, albeit with some minor modifications made by me... So, you all better be ready because I have new Fusions ready for this story!**

 **Stay sharp and until the next chapter of:**

 **'The Key of Miracles'!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	8. A reencounter between dragons

**Hello, my fellows readers and writers! And also the guests. How have you all been? Well, I don't have much to talk here this time... and this chapter is different from the others so far, but I hope that you all will enjoy it anyway**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **The Key of Miracles, 5º Chapter: A reencounter between dragons**

The recently named team, Heart of Miracles, finaly arrived at the Digital World after defeating an army of Shadows and a giant Heartless made of Dark Towers known as Shadow Tower, courtesy of their first Fusion Digievolution, BlackWarXV-mon, a combination of XV-mon and BlackWarGreymon, that easily won the battle and allowed them to exit the strange dimension

And now the team are heading down from the sealed mountain while enjoying the view of the Sunset... that's until Davis stopped in his tracks, realization all over his face

"Girls and Guys..." Davis called his team with a smile, and continued when he saw that he had their attention "I think I've got an idea..." That surprised the Digimon

V-mon looked at Davis "What is it?" He asked curiously, receiving a chuckle from Davis, who kneed down and whispered the idea to the little dragon, who smiled at the idea

That only got the others confused

Lalamon flied towards Davis "And, what is it?" She asked, anxious to know what they were talking about

The duo just laughed, but V-mon decided to give some hints "Well, it is a surprise for one of you..." The dragon told them

Arkenimon, letting the curiosity get the better of her, joined the conversation "And which one of us is this surprise for?"

The duo chuckled while Davis pointed to BlackWarGreymon, said dragon just looked at the boy in confusion "for me?"

Davis nodded "Yeah, and trust me on that, I think you will like it"

The dark dragon, albeit suspicious nodded while Davis took his Fusion Loader

"Well guys, I also think it is better for you all to stay in the Fusion Loader, so you can get used to it-" He said, gesturing to all of them "And, I'm sorry, but to not cause a fuss" Davis finished, gesturing to Mummymon, Arkenimon and BlackWarGreymon, to which the later agreed, understanding the reasons, while the others...

"HEY! WHY US?" Mummymon asked, with Arkenimon agreeing with him

The other sweatdrooped at that, but Elecmon decided to answer anyway

"After the troubles you two created with the Dark Towers, how do you expect the others Digimons to react at seeing you? With hugs and kisses? Hellooo, think a little!"

Ticks marks appeared on Mummymon and Arkenimon's head "YOU LITTLE-" The mummy started, glaring at the mammal type, who returned the glare

"Everyone, Refresh" Davis said, deciding to prevent a fight from happening. All the Digimons turned into glowing Data and got sucked inside Davis' Fusion Loader, except by V-mon

Davis looked at his device's screen "Now I will keep V-mon out as to not attract attention, so I ask you all to behave. Can you do it?"

The three rookies levels, Gaomon, Elecmon and Lalamon, responded with a cheerful 'yes', AncientSphinxmon answered with a gentle 'yes', BlackWarGreymonwith a neutral 'yes', and Mummymon and Arkenimon with a bored 'yes', after saying that they will do it because they want, making everyone else chuckle

"Just wait a few minutes, we aren't far from there" Davis finished as he put his Fusion Loader inside his pocket and both him and V-mon started walking

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mummymon asked for the thousandth time, annoying everyone even more

"The answer is the same as the one given to you five seconds ago: NO!" Arkenimon yelled at the mummy before slapping him multiples times

Mummymon cried out in pain, but hey! It is a better sound than his annoying questions!

"You know what? Why don't we talk about ourselves? Since we are now a team and stuff, it is only fair that we know more about each other" Gaomon stated

"Is it an excuse to keep Mummymon quiet? Because if it is, count me in" Everybody, except Mummymon exclaimed. He was crying while he had a depressing cloud around him while he kept saying 'Even Arukenimon...'

"Well, what should we tell each other then?" BlackWarGreymon uneasily asked Gaomon. The dragon seemed to be a little nervous about talking about himself

"Hum..." The jackal like Digimon thought a little "I guess we should start with small things. What are our likes, dislikes and stuff" He decided

"Okay, then allow me to begin!" Davis exclaimed as he cleaned his throat "As you all already know, my name is Daisuke, but you can call me Davis and, well, I like soccer and adventure. I dislike false people and my dream is to be a Nodlle Cooker!"

Everybody nodded at his presentation

"I'm next!" V-mon said "I like to eat and sleep! And Davis' food is my favourite!" The dragon exclaimed, making Davis laugh

"I only wish you would eat less" He said in a mocking tone "If you keep eating like that, my parents won't let me cook anymore" The boy said, scaring the poor little dragon to no end

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" V-mon palled white before fainting with his soul leaving his body throught his mouth

"And it never fails" Davis said while he kept his Digimon's soul inside its body

"... Wasn't that a little... you know, a little extreme reaction? Only for food?" Lalamon said while she and everyone else sweatdropped

"Yes" Davis said simply while he shook V-mon awake "Wake up, sleep head!"

Again, the others sweatdropped at the scene

"I think it would be better if we continue..." AncientSphinxmon said, trying to distract everyone

"Then it is our turn!" Gaomon, together with Elecmon and Lalamon said "We are the best of friends, been together since we can remember!" The jackal said before pointing to himself "I'm Gaomon! And I want to be strong! Cause fighting is one of my favourite things to do!" Elecmon took over from there "I'm Elecmon! And what I like the most is exploring! I want to create an exploring team and discover what is hidden on the Digital World!" It was now Lalamon's turn "I'm Lalamon. And you could say that I am the one that keep these two alive. One from fighting with stronger opponents while the other from committing suicide while he is, as he says, 'exploring'. And about myself, I like to relax and walk around the Digital World, to enjoy its peacefulness and tranquillity" She finished while Gaomon and Elecmon were looking at her with angry looks

"'STRONGER OPPONENTS/COMMIT SUICIDE'?!" They both screamed while they head grew at enormous proportions, but it didn't affect Lalamon, who looked at them with a disinterested facial expression

"I would have won those fights if you hadn't gotten on my way!" Gaomon exclaimed while he used his right punch to hit his left palm

"And I wasn't in any kind of danger! They were completely calculated falls!" Elecmon exclaimed while pointing at himself

"Sure, sure you would" Lalamon said pointing to Gaomon "And sure, sure they were" She pointed to Elecmon

A fight broke loose

Davis laughed at them _"That's what I call friendship"_ He thought with a smile _"A skilful fighter with a great ego, a curious explorer with no sense to what is danger at all and a sensible, albeit sarcastic and angry, guardian... The most unlikely of the teams... Perfect!"_ "Hey, AncientSphinxmon, can you please stop them before a fight happens?" Davis plead while he put V-mon on his back to carry the dragon and finally be able to restart walking

"Leave it to me" She said before she went to the fight. She caught Gaomon and Elecmon with her paws and held them down, while she caught Lalamon in the air with her tail "Done" She said while her three prisoners tried to flee, only to fail miserably "Who is next?" The Mega Level asked, completely ignoring the three Rookies Levels

"Well, it is our turn then" Arukenimon said with a nodding Mummymon "I'm Arukenimon, and I think you could say that I am an ex-villainess... I like Chinese food and dislike bratty kids... No offense Davis" She apologised

"None taken" He returned

Then Mummymon started talking "Well, I'm Mummymon! I like Chinese food too! And..."He looked at Arukenimon "I LOVE YOU, ARUKENIMON!" He jumped at the spider Digimon, only to be sent flying by a **Spider Threat** , from none other than Arukenimon herself, who in exchange one said "Next"

AncientSphinxmon started "I'm AncientSphinxmon. And I like to just enjoy the serenity of peace, like there isn't a worry in the world. And I **hate** traitors and false people and Digimon" She then looked at BlackWarGreymon "Now it is your turn"

Everyone inside the Fusion Loader looked at the black dragon, who didn't know what to say in a time like this

"... I... am BlackWarGreymon... A Digimon created from the Dark Towers, but somehow I was born... you know, alive... And after a series of fights and uncontrollable destruction that now I'm ashamed about... I found out that I like to... have friends..." He finished, uncertainly about what would happen now

"A pleasure meeting you all!" Davis stated happily "I hope we can work together as a team" Davis smiled "Oh! And so does V-mon! At least when he wakes up, that is..."

The Digimons inside the Fusion Loader smiled at that "The pleasure is ours" AncientSphinxmon said for everyone, finally letting go of the three Rookies Level Digimons while both the Rookies and the other nodded at the cat like Digimon

V-mon stirred a little, before finally waking up. The first thing he noticed was that he was being carried by Davis. V-mon was confused at first, but then it finally clicked inside his mind "Davis! You tricked me again!" The dragon exclaimed in a false hurt tone while he jumped off of Davis' back and turn its back to the boy

Davis laughed at his prime partner's antics "Then how about I cook for you your favourite tonight as a way to apologise?" The boy told the dragon, knowing the blue Digimon couldn't resist the 'offer'

V-mon's eyes widened while he felt a cold run up his spine. The dragon knew Davis knew that it wasn't angry with him, yet the boy still made that 'offer' _"Low blow, Davis. Delicious and juicy, but sill low"_ "I accept! But only because you own me!" The dragon said, trying to sound like he didn't want it, but he failed miserably

"Okay, if you say so" Davis said, trying to hold down his laugh, when he noticed one thing "We arrived!" The boy said, surprising the Digimons

V-mon looked around the area before nodding "Yeah, this is the place" Then both dragon and boy started walking to a specific place "He should be around here somewhere..." The blue dragon said while both he and Davis were searching for someone

"There he is!" Davis shouted suddenly while he pointed to the top of a small hill, where a yellow dinosaur like Digimon stood. He had green eyes with three white claws on both hands and feet. He was Agumon, a Dragon type Digimon and Tai's partner "Agumon! Here!" Davis and V-mon called the yellow dragon, finally catching his attention

"Davis? V-mon?" Agumon said before jumping down the hill, landing right in front of the ones that called him "Hello, guys!" He said happily, before he started looking around "By any chance, is Tai with you?" He asked

Davis shook his head "No, Tai is still in the Real World. We're here for another reason" The boy explained

"Oh" The dragon said, a little sad that he won't see his partner today "So, what is the reason to why you're here?" He asked while he scratched his head, truly curious about the reasons to why Davis and V-mon were alone at the Digital World

If only he knew...

"We have a surprise for you!" V-mon said, surprising Agumon

"For me?" The dragon said

While inside the Fusion Loader...

BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened when V-mon said they had a surprise for Agumon _"If it is a surprise for both me and Agumon... then that means...!"_

Back with Davis and V-mon, the duo were leading Agumon to a isolated part of the Digital World

"And what is the surprise?!" Agumon asked anxious

Davis took his Fusion Loader out of his pocket and showed it to Agumon, who looked at that confused "Davis, what is it? It reminds me of a Digivice, but I have never seen one like this one"

The Digimons got nervous by that question, but, thankfully, Davis already had an answer planned "I will tell you after I show you your surprised and on one condition" Davis told Agumon serious, who in turn held a claw up while the other rested on his chest, in a motion that he could be trusted

"And what would that be?" The yellow dragon asked

"That you won't tell anyone, not even Tai, at least not yet" Davis said, which made Agumon think a little

" _Not tell Tai this couldn't hurt, right? I mean, it is a surprise meant for me, and Davis just told me that he will allow me to tell Tai on the future..."_ "Okay, I accept your terms" He decided and Davis nodded and held the Fusion Loader up, pointing its screen to the area behind Agumon

"BlackWarGreymon! Reload!" Davis shouted, to which the Fusion Loader responded by sending a ray of light flying out of its screen, landing behind Agumon, who looked at the flash in wonder, to which turned into surprised, because right in front of him stood BlackWarGreymon, very much alive and nervous

"Hello...Agumon... Long time, hasn't it" The dark dragon said, finally snapping Agumon from its surprised state

"BlackWarGreymon?!" Agumon screamed, still trying to believe that one of his dead friends, one that he saw dying, was right in front of him "How?! I-I-I thought you were dead! Not that I'm not happy to see you! But sill!" He said, while he looked at the dark counterpart of his Mega Level form up and down

BlackWarGreymon tried to calm Agumon down "I still surprised myself" The dark dragon said to a now calmer Agumon "I was dying at one moment when Davis and V-mon appeared and I was well on the next moment"

The yellow dragon looked at the Duo of Miracles, to which V-mon said "You need an explanation, no?" To which Agumon nodded

"Well, then-" But Davis shut his Digimon's mouth using his hands "Just wait one second, Agumon" Davis said, and the other Rookie Level Dragon could answer, the boy had already dragged V-mon to another area, away from ear range "Talk between you two! We will be right back!" The boy said

The two dragons sweatdrooped at him

"So..." BlackWarGremon started "How have you been since my death?"

* * *

 **With Davis and V-mon**

Davis let V-mon go, to which let the dragon be able to look at his partner "What was that about, Davis? Agumon deserves to know"

Said boy looked at the dragon "And I agree with you, but I don't think we should tell him everything that happened"

V-mon looked at Davis confused "Why that?"

Davis turned serious and angry "Because of Kari..." He said with venom at the name, making V-mon's eyes widen in realization

"True... Tai is Kari's older brother..." The dragon said, getting angry too. That's when AncientSphinxmon appeared on the Fusion Loader's screen; said device was still on Davis' hands

"Then it could be dangerous for us if that... girl is to find out about the Fusion Loader" She said, then Elecmon appeared on the screen

"Then what should Davis and V-mon tell Agumon?" The Mammal Type asked "Because I agree with V-mon; I think he deserves to know, and we can't blame Tai for what his sister did neither"

"The same goes with Matt and TK..." Davis said to which V-mon nodded. Lalamon appeared on the Fusion Loader this time

"In my opinion, tell him only part of the story" She said, catching the interest of the others

Gaomon appeared on the screen "Which parts should they hide? Beside the... incident..." The Beast Type said, not wanting to talk about what happened only a few hours ago

Mummymon had something to say "You two should just talk about the Fusion Loader" He said "Since that girl already heard you two talking about the Shadows, she could tell a lie, then it all goes down for us and finally that Tai dude doesn't believe in you anymore"

The rest of the Hearts of Miracles', except BlackWarGreymon, eyes widened, because that actually made sense "That's... not a bad idea coming from you, Mummymon..." Arkenimon said, only to regret it when Mummymon suddenly hugged her because of the little praise. A punch on his face solved her problem easily, though

" _Good thing the Fusion Loader can heal Digimons..."_ Davis and V-mon thought while they all sweatdrooped, except Mummymon, who was unconscious, and Arkenimon, who was beating the knocked out mummy down

"Well, thanks for the help, team!" V-mon told the others Digimon through the Fusion Loader "I think now both Davis and I know what to say" He said to which the boy nodded, before they all walked away, going back to BlackWarGreymon and Agumon

* * *

When Davis and V-mon arrived, they saw both Agumon and BlackWarGreymon talking lively with each other, that's it until the two dragon spotted the duo

"Hey! Davis, V-mon!" Agumon greeted them "I almost forgot, but have you heard about the incident that happened early?" The dragon asked

Davis and V-mon got confused by that "Incident? What happened?" V-mon asked

"Some Digimons were possessed by shadows-like being and started attacking everything until one of the DigiDestined stopped them. I wanted to see if you knew which one of us stopped them" The yellow dragon explained

Davis and V-mon looked at each other and smiled. However told Agumon that incompletely version of the betrayal just made their work easier "Yes, Agumon, we knew about that incident. In fact, it was us who stopped the possessed Digimon" Davis told the dragon _"We just need to make sure that he doesn't know about any facts that Kari or any of those backstabbers can use against us"_ Davis thought, then both he and V-mon told Agumon about the fight, saying that they managed to destroy what was angering the Digimons. Until there it was all truth; their first lie was when they told Agumon that what caused it wouldn't come back. They knew there will be more, but for now, it would be better to keep it in secret. And about the Fusion Loader, V-mon told that it came to them after the fight, and it brought them to where BlackWarGreymon's soul was located and healed him somehow

Agumon was surprised by that, sure, it sounded unbelievable, but Tai and the others were brought to the Digital World through a lake inside their camp on the first time, so Davis and V-mon's story wasn't that strange to begin with, at least in his opinion

"Wow!" Agumon said impressed "And what else can your 'Fusion Loader' do?"

Davis shrugged "I'm still figuring it out. Since I just got it, I don't know much about it, maybe I will let Izzy or Gennai take a look at it..." _"Like I would let that happen!"_ Davis secretly thought

Agumon nodded, before noticing that the Sun was setting "Look at the time... You two should go back to the Real World. You don't mind if I talk with BlackWarGreymon here longer, do you?"

Davis and V-mon shook they heads "If BlackWarGreymon wants, he can stay" They looked at the Mega Level "So, what will it be?"

The dark dragon looked at Agumon "I would like to talk with Agumon..."

Davis nodded "Then we will be back here tomorrow. See you two then" He said before both V-mon and he laeft the two others dragons to talk between themselves "And remember, Agumon. It is a secret between us!" The boy shouted, to which the dragon nodded in understanding

Davis and V-mon searched a little until they found one of the television. It was time to go back home "Okay" Davis said while he looked at the screen of the Fusion Loader "I will leave you all here, but I'll be back tomorrow" Davis told them, surprising the Digimons inside the device

"What? Why?" Arkenimon asked, her face appearing on the screen

"Because I can't keep others Digimons at home, the apartment doens't have room for all of us, and the fact that my family only knows about V-mon. Not considering the fact that it would be troublesome to explain why all of a sudden I went home with six more Digimons,together with V-mon. And that two of them tried to kill us!" Davis explained, and the others couldn't argue with that so in the end, they agreed

Davis held his Fusion Loader up "Everyone! Reload!" In six rays of light, the three Rookies, two Ultimates and one Mega appeared in front of the boy and V-mon

"We can meet up at File Forest on the afternoon. How that sounds to you?" V-mon asked and they didn't see a problem with that. So they said their goodbyes and everyone went their own way, already anxious for tomorrow to continue their adventure, knowing that it was just the start of it...

* * *

 **How you all liked it? I hope that you liked it! it was a great chapter in your opinion. And just for you all to know, the Kingdom Hearts part of this crossover is getting near and near! So stay tuned! And see you all on the next chapter of...**

 **"The Key of Miracles"!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry I took so long! I suffered a major writer's block! But here, this is the new chapter, a calm one "Sorry for those that were waiting for action).**

 **Here is the key:**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **The Key of Miracles, Chapter 9: The calm Before the Storm**

Davis and V-mon returned to the former's home instead of the school, a fact that surprised, especially when they looked back at the computer and saw a Digi-Port, then they looked at each other and Davis noted one more surprise: V-mon was still V-mon! He didn't DeDigivolved into Chibimon!

"V-mon!" Davis said "You're still V-mon!" He pointed to the Digimon, who looked at himself noticing the lack of changes

"Yeah... Don't know why though..." The dragon returned "Maybe the Xross Loader allowed that..." He said as both shrugged it off. Both looked at the windows and noticed that it was evening already and it was getting late

"Let's get ready for sleep, tomorrow we can go back to the Digital World and meet the others" Davis said as he went to his closed to get his pajamas "Hey, V! Come on, time to go to bath" Davis said as the dragon followed him

"I wonder how the others are doing" V-mon said out loud, and the boy couldn't help but also ask himself the same question

* * *

 **Digital World – Afternoon – Agumon and BlackWarGreymon**

The two dragons Digimons just talked while exploring the forest of the Digital World. Well, it was more like a one sided talk. The Mega Level listening to the Rookie Level telling him about his adventures with Tai and the others Digidestined

"And that's how Izzy got Tentomon to Digivolve into Kabuterimon!" Agumon told him while they walked inside a cavern

"I'm afraid you do not know why that fabric built things only to desmontar them?"

The silence was the only answer BlackWarGreymon needed, that and the nervous, awkard laugh Agumon did a second later

"I think you should continue..." The Mega Level offered

"I agree... Let's go for the next story, when Mimi managed to DigiEvolve Palmon into Togemon"

"I'm listening"

* * *

 **Mummymon and Arkenimon**

The two ex-villains were on the dessert, just walking with no destination, only looking around and thinking about the events that happened early

Mummymon, on one of his rare moments where he is serious, started talking "Who would think we would get a second chance in life? Even now, I'm still surprised..."

Arkenimon could only nodded solemly "I wonder what it will bring to us..." She thought out loud

"I wonder the same thing... And I bet you're also asking yourself if it was the right thing to do" He said, surprising her, if her widened eyes were anything to go by. After a few seconds, she nodded. Mummymon glanced at her for a second before returning his attention to what was in front of them, they arrived at the end of the dessert and in front of them was a forest –or should he call it an oasis? No, too big for that, add the fact that they just moved sections of the Digital World, that has to be the forest area-. They stopped right and the end of the dessert, one step and they would be inside the forest

"Should we really go with them?" Arukenimon asked, and for the first time, she didn't attack Mummymon when he took a gentle hold of her hand

"I'll go where you go" He smiled at her "But I will admit that this new chance, this change, could be good for us" He ended. She nodded

"We were born doing evil, being controlled by a being of pure evil..." She paused, as if debating two sides of her were fighting inside her mind "But I think we should give it a try... And beside... it is not like we have something to lose..." She joked a little, before she noticed something

Mummymon was hugging her

.

.

.

I guess there is really a first time for everything

First Arukenimon blushed, and then she slapped Mummymon so hard he went flying into the forest

"IDIOT!"

"TOTALLY WORTH IT!" He exclaimed under a pile of broken trees

* * *

 **Gaomon, Elecmon, Lalamon**

The Rookie Trio were just walking towards their camp near the city. They have always preferred the nature over the City, but they still went to the city to buy supplies. Right now they were preparing their camp and gathering their things for tomorrow, when they would meet up with the others members of Hearts of Miracles and go off on an adventure

"Today sure was one of a kind, eh!" Lalamon laughed as she flew back from the florest holding dry wooden sticks for the fire they're making

"He!" You tell me" Elecmon smirked happily as he finished gathering and setting some rocks in a circular formation to prevent their fire from getting out of control "Please, put some of the wood here and I will light it up" The Mammal Type asked

"Sure" The Plant type allowed most of the wood to fall down next to the rocks, then she threw the rest inside the formation

"Thanks" He said before firing a weak **Thunder Knife** , igniting the wood "We're all set!" He said happily before looking around in confusion "Now where is Gaomon with our supplies?"

Lalamon shrugged, until she saw a blue blur holding three bags coming right at them "Looks like he heard you" She said pointing at the Beast type direction, however, she noticed something funny "And it also looks like he won't stop"

Elecmon turned around and, sure enough, Gaomon couldn't stop in time and ran right into the Mammal type, sending them both flying as well as the bags

What happened next can only be described as comical: Gaomon and Elecmon landed on the fire, setting both of their tails on fire, making them roll on the floor to put the fire away, of course, the fire for the camp was totally extinged; Lalamon tried to catch the bags before they hit the ground, thankfully, she managed to do so, however not in the way she wanted: two of the bags hit her on the face before she caught them and the third hit her helices, making her fall

In the end, the Rookie Trio were laying on the ground around the fireplace –Gaomon and Lalamon belly up and Elecmon belly down-, Gaomon and Elecmon's tails still smoking a little, but lucky, only the tips of their fur got burnt, and Lalamon has spirals on her eyes with the bags still resting on her. After they recovered, Gaomon suddenly felt the urge to run as if a Myostimon was after him

"Gaomon..." Elecmon and Lalamon said in a whisper, a dark, venomous and full of killer intent whisper

" _Screw Myostimon! They scare me even more than a Control Spire!_ " The dog-like Digimon thought "Y-yes, guys? Wh-what can I do for my two best friends? The kind that do not wish to see me death" He said trying to get away alive, not knowing that he just made it worse for him

"Ah~Don't worry, Gaomon" Lalamon singed in a mock tone, only scaring the poor Beast Type even more

Gaomon would have tried to run, 'would' being the key word because Elecmon was behind him, preventing any escape he could have done "Listen to her, pal! We won't kill" The Mammal type said as both him and Lalamon closed in on Gaomon

"Se-serious?" He asked hopefully "I will live through this?" His two friends nodded, making him sigh in relive, that is until he heard their next word

" **But not without a punishment!** " They said, a dark aura around them as Gaomon suddenly became small

Or were Lalamon and Elecmon that suddenly became giants?

To tell the truth, he didn't know neither he cares about that. The only thing on his mind right now that he cared was running like hell!

"That's why I love you, my legs!" He screamed while running for his life

" **Come back here! We told you already that you will live! We will only beat the hell out of you!** " The plant and mammal ran after the beast type

"SOMEONE! HELP!" His screams for help quickly became screams of pain

Minutes Later

"AUCH! Watch it!" Gaomon hissed as Elecmon put a band-aid on his nose "I need it and it is quite sensible!" He said in a strange voice because of the band-aid on his nose

"Oh, quit whining like a baby!" Elecmon returned "Just be thankful that you only put the fireplace down, instead of firing up the WHOLE FOREST!"

Gaomon only laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "Sorry"

"Why were you in such a hurry though?" Lalamon asked as she finished her search for more firewood, most of the early ones were broken because of the accident

Gaomon only smiled and pointed and one of the fallen bags "Just a surprise I prepared for tomorrow!"

Where he was pointing at were two things that only now they realized: a Camera and an album for photos. Gaomon's present for his new family

On the album was written ' _The Memories of our Adventures and Time Together – For and By Hearts of Miracles-To be Forever Remembered As Who We Really Are, A Family_ '

The Trio couldn't help but smile and laugh at that. Gaomon sure knows who to start things up just the right way

And, to be honest, in the end, a true family is what will always stick by you

* * *

 **AncientSphinxmon**

The dark Mega level flied until the top of a mountain, the same mountain where the seal of the Digi-Port was located. The cat like digimon was thinking about what could and what would happen from now on. She wasn't sure

"I don't even know what is really happening" She said was she walked to the centro of the seal "I not even sure about the door" Just as she said that, a wooden door with a golden handle appeared in front of her, standing by itself. She examined the door "All I know is that Daisuke Motomiya and V-mon have an important role on the crisis that is coming..." She glared at the sky, the stars already making themselves known, however, what caught her attention wasn't the many stars, but the lack of some stars of constellations. Look, another just blinked out

AncientSphinxmon just looked at that the place where the star used to be "So it is true... On times of crisis, new stars can be the representation of worlds..." She concluded

"What exactly are you... Kingdom Hearts?"

Neither she or anyone of the Hearts of Miracles had any idea of the dangers and obstacles that were waiting for them, nor were they aware of the unforgetable adventures they're about to have, the amazing things they will see, and the people they will meet

A once in a lifetime adventure is about to begin for them

* * *

 **Starting on the next chapter of 'The Key of Miracles'**

 **Stay tuned and until the next chapter!**

 **Human Soul, out**


	10. The Storm

**I don't know what to say other than I've had the biggest writer's block in my life so far... And I'm sorry... Here's the key:**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

" **Armor** **Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks, and in this chapter, dark/scary voice (maybe to future chapters)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **The Key of Miracles, Chapter 10: The Storm**

The alarm clock

The thing that creates one of the most annoying sounds ever created by man in order to wake him up, was doing a good job at taking Daisuke and V-mon away from the peaceful and beautiful dreamland. And boy... was that pissing them off

"I hate alarms..." Daisuke thought as he lazily turn his off "I forgot to change the time yesterday..." He said as he sat up on his bed, making the still sleeping Chibimon slide down to his lap

Seeing this, Daisuke decided to wake the dragon up "Hey, Chibimon! Time to wake up"

Said In-Training level Digimon only drooled while murmuring about "Daisuke's Noodles... Daisuke's homemade candy... a piece of heaven inside my mouth..."

Daisuke sweatdrooped at that _"I still don't get it... He only ate a beef noodle and a piece of my chocolate cake... My cooking can't be THAT good"_ "Buddy, you already ate all the noodles and cake I did yesterday, so wake up from Daisuke's Candy Candyland, 'cause we've got things to do!" He said while shaking the dragon awake

Chibimon lazily sat up and yawned "Daisuke... what time is it?"

"Eight in the morning"

Chibimon groaned "Why so early?"

"We both forgot to change the time last night"

"Oh..." He yawned again "So what should we do before the meeting?"

Daisuke thought that out "We should pack some things, like sleeping bags and food, since my family still thinks we are going to spend the first weekend of the summer break in the Digital World, we should use the time to have fun with the team, no?"

Chibimon quickly agreed "Yeah! Let's pack our things up!" The dragon jumped off the bed and went running out of the room "Your turn to cook breakfast!"

Daisuke laughed at that "Isn't it always?" He joked while going after his partner

All the way to the kitchen, Daisuke saw that Chibimon had, while he was overjoyed by the food, jumped over the table and now was on it, restlessly waiting for him. The boy laughed at that "Calm down, buddy! We still need to pack a few things and cook something for our friends"

Chibimon laughed too "I know! But I can't help it! I'm anxious!"

"Luckily, I managed to save some of our food from your bottomless belly"

"Yea-HEY!" The little dragon fumed at that "Not my fault you're the best at cooking!"

"Thank you for the compliment" The burgundy haired boy fake bowed "However, you will be pleased to know that I saved some for breakfast"

Chibimon nodded with a seriously face "That will satisfy me" That was completely ruined by his growling stomach "Hand it to me" He told in a vain attempt to stay serious and hide his embarrassed blush at hearing Daisuke's laugh

"Right away, bottomless-" The boy's stomach growled this time, and it was his turn to blush

"Guess you're a bottomless one too!" Chibimon joked talking to the boy's stomach, making both laugh

"I guess we both can't keep out mouth shut, hum?" Daisuke stated while he took the rest of the cake to both of them. At that moment, Daisuke's sister, Jun, appeared almost like a sleepwalker

"Can't you two be any louder?... It's not like my sleep can NOT withstand the sound" She said as she sat down on a chair and took a slide of cake, smiling at the taste

"Sorry sis, but I needed to wake up early today" Daisuke explained "And talking about early, dad and mum left for work already?"

Jun nodded "They left a surprise for you so you can enjoy your trip, did you see it?"

"Yes and I already thanked them for the new hut. It will be useful" Daisuke answered "Now we only need to pack our stuff. By the way, you sure you don't wanna go with us?"

Jun shrugged "I'm sure, I want to go there when I get my Digimon Partner, that will make the trip perfect! I just can't wait!" She squealed

Daisuke and Chibimon's ears were hurt by that

"OK, OK, OK! No need to make us deaf!" Daisuke exclaimed, and receive his answer when Jun stuck her tongue out at him "But what will you be doing today?"

"I will hang out with some friends of mine, enjoy the summer, you know?"

Daisuke nodded while finishing the last of his cake "Ok then" He stand up and started walking to his and Chibimon's room "Let's go, Chibimon"

Said Digimon eat all the cake in one bite and went after his partner "Cimmong" He meant to say –Coming-, but the food in his mouth prevented him from doing so

"And I will dress up for the hang out!" Jun also finished eating and went to her room

"Ok, Chibimon, I will tell you what we're taking with us then your throw them at me, got it?"

Chibimon made a military salutation "Yes!"

"Water bottles!" The boy stated

"Here!" The digimon threw, Daisuke caught it and put it in one of the bags

"Digital World Map!"

"Here!"

"Pj's"

"They're here!"

"Notebooks!"

"Flying right at you!"

"Pencils!"

"Here!"

"First Aid Kit!"

"Safety First!"

"Cloths!"

"There they are!"

"Hut!"

"Help! Can't throw it!" Chibimon plead while trying and failing to move the hut. Daisuke quickly helped the Digimon and soon they were ready

"Good-bye Jun!" Daisuke said, carrying a backpack with another one next to him on the floor and Chibimon on his head "Remember, if you or any of your friends want to go to the Digital World, talk to me, Loud Mouth"

"Sure Big Mouth" The older sister returned, wearing a jeans and a red t-shirt "Have fun!" She advised while leaving the appartment

"You too!" The younger brother said as he finished setting the computer up. Then he put Chibimon next to the backpack on the floor so that he won't fall from his head after Digivolving "Ready, buddy?" Daisuke asked excited

Chibimon did a back flip jump after hearing the question "Ready and set! Let's get going!" He returned just as excited

The boy took the D-3 from his pocket – The Xross-Loader was on the other pocket- and pointed the blue Digivice's screen at the computer's screen " **Digi-Port! Open!** " In a flash of light, they disappeared together with the bags to the Digital World

* * *

The duo, with Chibimon now a V-mon, landed on the city, located on the of the known Digital World

"Well, let's move" V-mon said while he put the other backpack on his bag while both walking toward the exit of the city and into the forest

After a long and good walk, the duo started hearing voices, familiar voices

"We slept in! We're going to be late!" A male voice said

"It's your fault! We had to remade the whole camp after you little incident!" Another male voice

"How about you two help out so we can at least arrive earlier than later?!" A female voice

Daisuke looked at V-mon and the dragon looked back. It lasted for a few seconds before the two started to laugh. It was so oblivious whose that voices' belong to

"Come on, V! Let's see how they're going" Daisuke stated while trying to hold his laugh in, the blue Digimon wasn't fairing any better

* * *

 **At the Rookie Trio's camp**

They were in a rush, a disorganized one. The three Rookies levels were running all ocer the cleaning, putting things away and preparing their bags for the meeting

"Food!" Lalamon stated

"Here!" Elecmon checked then he asked "Water?"

"Already got it" The Plant type returned "What about the blankets, Gaomon?"

"Blankets!" Gaomon stated while schearching for them, but he wasn't finding them "Come on! The last thing we need to finally start packing and we can't find it! Daisuke, V-mon and the others will travel without us!" Then he felt something poke both his shoulder making him, as a result, turn around "Yes?" He asked curious, only to see a white gloved human hand and a blue, five-fingered clawed hand holding the blankets "Oh, thanks Daisuke and V-mon" The Beast type Digimon said before calmly taking the blankets and putting it with the others things "Now let's finish here so we can meet with-!-DAISUKE!V-MON!" Gaomon started saying when he, Lalamon and Elecmon screamed that last part, finally noticing the Duo of Miracles standing in front of them waving friendly to them

"Heya!" The duo greeted, and were returned immediately "Want some help?" V-mon offered, to which the trio quickly accepted

"By the way, where did you find the blankets?" Elecmon asked while they packed their supplies

"They were covering some bushes" V-mon responded "They probably got there because of the wind"

After a dozen minutes, they finished packing at starting walking towards the File Forest combined place, however, they stopped when they heard a sound, a strange and familiar sound

"What was that?" Lalamon asked "A scream?" She guessed

"I believe so" Elecmon agreed "What do you guys thi-Where are you all looking at?" The Mammal type asked asked when he and Lalamon noticed the others boys looking at the sky

Daisuke, V-mon and Gaomon just pointed up with a straight face "A mummy that is falling from the sky"

The Mammal and Plant type Digimons only sweatdrooped at that, and were about to comment on that when they heard the scream again, coming from above them. The two looked up and... sure enough...wait... no, actually that isn't all that strange... Mummymon, with a red mark of a hand printed on his left cheek –surely from Arukenimon's slap- was falling from the sky while screamed something around the line of 'AAAHHHAHHHH! STILL WORTH IT!" before landing, leaving a Mummymon's shaped hole on the ground

The group surrounded the hole as the Undead type climbed out of the hole just as Arukenimon arrived wearing one of her biggest scowl

"MUMMYMON NO BAKA!" The Demon Beast type screamed at the tops of her lugs, and boy, did it hurt the ears

"Totally... worth... it..." He let out before passing out

The others sweat drooped at the scene. Daisuke took his Fusion-Loader out and put the mummy like Digimon inside of it

"So... let's get going...?" V-mon awkwardly asked, to which seemed like the right thing to do as Arukenimon simply said a 'Hi' and started walking towards the meeting point, the others right next to her

And, unknowingly to them, something was following them... Something... very dangerous...

* * *

The group, with a now recovered Mummymon, arrived at the cleaning , where they already could see BlackWarGeymon there

"Hello" The dark dragon waved to them when they got close

"How's it going?" Daisuke returned before looking around "I thought Agumon would be with you" The boy noted before he saw how tensed the dark dragon

"He said he wanted the others to see me" The Mega level responded "He also said they would be happy about seeing me, but I'm not so sure about it" He finished

V-mon just waved it off "Trust me, they will be a little... let's say surprised, but they're sure to be happy about it, especially since Tailmon and Patamon are on the Real World" He assured the other dragon, who seemed to have calmed down a little

"Okay... I hope so..." BlackWarGreymon said when, out of the blue, he looked to the sky and tensed

"Wha-" The others only managed to get out that out before they looked to the sky, and what they saw wasn't pretty

AncientSphinxmon was flying as fast as she could and chasing her was what could only be described as two living clouds, one of light and one of darkness, and both semed to be absorbing the Digital World and... opening countless Digi-Ports to the Real World?!

... But... some of these places didn't look... like the Real... World... Was that a three-headed dog and a blue skinned man on fire? And another showed a man flying with only one wing... And countless others portal showing countless and unknown worlds, no one and nothing there seemed to know they were being observed

"What... is... happening?" Daisuke questioned, but a tug on his jacket made him looked down to V-mon, who pointed to an area behind him. The boy looked to the pointed area and saw two of the last things he wanted to see now... or anytime anywhere

Heartless, both of Darkness and Light

"..." They stayed in silent, but looking at AncientSphinxmon approaching them with the two living clouds after her and the little beings behind them, which were trying to destroy them, they all had one common thought

" _Crap... we're doomed_ "

* * *

 **I'm sorry, again, for the long delay, but I've had to deal with a lot of things in my life... But I'm back! And I hope you will be reading the next cahpter of this story and my others fanfiction!**

 **Human Soul, out**


End file.
